The Sound of Silence
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Brittany is the school's badass who starts corrupting the school's nerd Santana. Brittana
1. Chapter 1

The Sound of Silence

Chapter One

A/N: So I know you guys are probably like another one? I know I have a lot of stories out right now, but when I have an idea I can never ignore it no matter how hard I try lol Hopefully you enjoy…

Santana walks into school, her eyes glued to the floor beneath her as her fingers grip so tightly onto her backpack that her knuckles turn white. She hates going to school, and she especially hates walking down the crowded hallway. She'd tried convincing her mom to let her be home schooled, but there was no way she could do that, because her mom works all day and they couldn't afford to have someone come and teach her. She just really doesn't like people looking at her. Even though to be honest, nobody is looking at her. Nobody even knows she exists. In an exception to her best friend Tina.

The only reason she became friends with Tina is because they're at the bottom together. They're both losers and and they can relate to each other because they both have high social anxiety and get picked on. Santana has it much worse than Tina, but they still can relate to each other. And isn't that what friends are? People who can relate to one another on some level?

In theory you don't pick your friends, not in high school anyways. Society and the social hierarchy chooses them for you. Or you could just opt to be alone, which is what Santana used to do, and still would like to be doing. However, Tina convinced her that they needed at least one friend. And if she's being honest, she does love Tina and she is glad she has her in her life. Before her, she'd never had a friend, and it makes High school just a bit easier. High school is a cruel place. It's eat or be eaten and you could call Santana a vegetarian.

Tina is extremely shy, almost more than Santana is, but not quite. She is also goth, and mainly wears nothing but black. She gets made fun of for being goth, although Santana doesn't understand why it's a bad thing, black is a good color. It's slimming, and neutral. It doesn't stand out or attract attention. Although her outfits even when black do attract attention. She's been known to wear some crazy things, which is confusing. She hates attention, so why wear things that will get you even more?

Santana gets pulled from her thoughts when she feels someone collide into her. Her heart starts beating faster in her chest and she squeezes her eyes closed. Sucking in a deep breath, she prepares for the worst, but it never comes. "Watch were you're going freak," a guy mumbles, and then there is nothing.

She takes a minute to get her breathing back to normal then slowly opens her eyes. The hallway is still bustling with students but nobody is paying her any attention. Good. Whoever bumped into her was gone and she is okay.

Santana sees Tina a few feet away at her locker. They weren't lucky enough to have lockers next to each other. However, Tina was lucky enough to get one on the end and her only neighbor is stoner Brett who is totally harmless. He's never even at his locker, probably because he doesn't remember where it is.

Santana on the other hand was on the other side of the school and stuck in between a Cheerio and some guy on the Rugby team. She's actually started carrying most of her books around all day just to avoid having to go to her locker. It can be a pain sometimes, because it makes her backpack heavy and she has to even carry a couple of them sometimes because they wont even fit in the bag. But it's better than getting slushied or ridiculed by them.

She quickly makes her way over to Tina, gripping tighter onto her backpack as she walks through the crowd, trying not to get trampled. "Hey Santana," Tina greets with a smile as soon as she sees her.

Santana immediately smiles back at her and gives her a small wave. She reaches up and adjusts her glasses before letting her hands grip onto her backpack once again. She leans up against the wall next to Tina's locker as the other girl finishes loading things into her backpack.

A group of Cheerio's walk by and all of their eyes find Santana and Tina. Santana can see them looking them both up and down. Santana's fingers grip tighter to her backpack and she swallows hard. The girls whisper to each other and giggle, probably saying very mean things about the two girls as they continue walking down the hallway.

They were judging her clothes probably. Santana is definitely not the most fashionable. She wears skinny jeans, but she buys them a couple of sizes too big because she doesn't like them skin tight. And then to top that off, she either wears solid button ups, sweater vests, or sweaters with animals on them. They're comfortable and they aren't revealing.

Heat radiates from Santana's face and she bites down hard on her lip. She pulls her eyes away from the retreating girls and looks over at Tina who didn't seem to even notice the group of cheerio's.

"Did you study for our Chem test today?" Tina asks, turning towards Santana with a slight frown.

Santana nods her head in response and looks back at her expectantly.

Tina knows Santana is asking her the same question so she shakes her head slightly. "I completely forgot." She admits with a guilty smile. "I was doing all of my other homework last night and kept trying to remember if I had anything else, but I completely forgot about the Chem test." She explains with a sigh.

Santana pouts sympathetically at Tina. If it were Santana that had forgotten to study, she'd be freaking out right now. But that would never happen, because Santana is very organized and writes everything down in her planner. She's tried to get Tina to use one, but the girl never remembers to write stuff down in it.

Also Santana studies every night, every subject, just to make sure she's caught up on everything. She finds studying fun. Instead of watching TV or hanging out with friends, she likes to read her text books and take notes. She knows it's not normal for a teenager to find studying fun. It's just another thing that makes her a loser.

Santana pulls her backpack off and unzips it. She pulls a binder out and places the bag down on the ground so she can open the binder without dropping it. She flips through a few pages and then passes it over to Tina.

Tina looks down at the paper and realizes it's Santana's study notes. It's basically everything she needs to know, organized and highlighted in different colors. She looks up at Santana and smiles gratefully at her. "Thank you so much," She says, reaching out to hug her friend.

The chemistry test isn't until after lunch, so Tina will have half a day to study, including lunch. It won't be enough time to study properly, but it'll help her out.

Tina puts the binder in her backpack and then looks back over at Santana. "Are you ready to go to class?" She asks, shutting her locker. She throws her bag over her shoulder and turns to face Santana.

The brunette nods her head, her eyes glancing around the crowded hallway. She's doing the math in her head on how long it should take to reach their first period class. She's already figured it out and if they walk at a fast pace and don't hit by too many people it normally takes about 46 seconds to get to the safety of the classroom. However, even though she's done the math, she still likes to do it every morning. It just reassures her.

She can see the classroom door in the distance and she turns back to Tina, nodding for her to go ahead. Once Tina starts walking, Santana follows close behind, her eyes darting around at the crowd as they make their way through.

They almost reach the door, but someone catches Santana's attention. It's Brittany Pierce. She's walking down the hallway towards them, her minions, Quinn, Puck, Sugar and Sam directly behind her. They're all her best friends, except Sugar. Sugar just kind of follows her around like a puppy dog, wanting to be just like her.

Brittany is the badass of the school. She is always getting into fights with people or doing something to end up in detention. She's probably broken just about every rule there is to break and then some.

Santana watches her walk past, her face sporting her typical 'no fucks' look. She's wearing dark skinny jeans, a wife beater and her black leather jacket. Her friends are wearing similar things, it's what they wear almost every day. Brittany, like Tina wears a lot of black too. But she is definitely not goth. Just badass.

"Santana?" Tina calls, snapping the Latina out of her trance.

She pulls her eyes away from Brittany's retreating form and looks over at her best friend who is looking at her confused.

"You okay?" she asks Santana, looking concerned. Tina places a gentle hand on her forearm, and Santana shakes her head, trying to clear her brain enough to answer the question.

She gives Tina a reassuring smile and nods her head. Tina eyes her curiously for a moment but nods and walks into the classroom, followed by Santana.

o0o0o

Brittany walks out the doors of McKinley High and makes her way over to the football field, her friends following closely behind. They walk underneath the bleachers and all find spots in the grass to sit down.

"Won't we get into trouble for skipping class?" Sugar asks worriedly, watching as the others sit down. She hovers next to Brittany, biting on her lip nervously. She glances around to make sure nobody is out there and that nobody sees them, and is relieved to see nobody. When you're underneath the bleachers you can't see the school and there is a fence right in front of them where the bleachers end, hiding them away from basically everyone. You'd have to actually walk under the bleachers to see them.

Everyone rolls their eyes at her, but choose to ignore her. Except Brittany, "Who cares?" She asks simply, pulling a bag of weed out of her backpack. She pulls out an already rolled up joint and places it between her lips as she pulls a lighter out.

Brittany takes a hit from the joint then holds it up to Sugar, offering her a hit. She raises her brows waiting to see if Sugar is going to take the joint and join them or if she's going to chicken out and go back to class.

Sugar of course takes the joint from Brittany with a sigh and sits down next to her, making the blonde smirk. She takes a slow drag then pulls away coughing uncontrollably. She's obviously never smoked weed before.

The others can't help but laugh at her and Puck reaches over grabbing it from her to use it himself.

Sugar has been following them around for weeks now, trying to get them to let her hang out. However, they always blew her off. It wasn't until a couple of days ago that Brittany decided it could be fun to let her hang out with them. She'll basically do anything that she tells her to do, no matter what it is.

Quinn hadn't been happy when she found out Brittany had invited Sugar to hang out with them. But now she's getting used to the girl, and it's a plus that she can be a complete bitch to her and Sugar just takes it without a word. She also likes having someone to boss around and do whatever she asks her to do.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Sugar asks, bouncing a little in place, smiling widely.

Quinn gives Brittany an annoyed expression, still blaming Brittany when Sugar gets on her nerves. Sure she likes having her around sometimes, but she also annoys her most of the time too and when Sugar does do something annoying, she blames Brittany.

However, it doesn't effect Brittany and she just takes another hit off the joint and lies back on her elbows. She simply shrugs her shoulders to answer Sugar's question and lies down fully on her back after passing the joint over to Sam.

"Me and Brittany have plans," Puck informs them with a smug grin. He looks over at Brittany and winks at her. "But it shouldn't take long so you guys can come over afterwards." He adds with a smirk.

Brittany rolls her eyes, but doesn't comment. She did agree to go over to Puck's tonight, which of course meant to hook up. She doesn't hide the fact that they hook up, all of their friends know about it. It's nothing serious, they're definitely not in a relationship, but he's a good lay and a girl has needs. It's easy because he doesn't want a relationship so it doesn't get complicated.

Sam has a pretty big crush on her, but she's not interested in him. Which is why she's never hooked up with him and she does everything she can to not enable him. He's cute and a good friend, but she doesn't want to be in a relationship with him. She knows if she hooked up with him, he'd get even more attached than he already is to her and it would just make everything awkward.

Brittany doesn't do awkward.

A lot of guys like Brittany, but she's never found anyone that she'd wanted to be in a relationship with. She's hooked up with a lot of guys, but she's never felt anything for any of them. She doesn't know why, maybe she's just meant to be single and have hook ups. It's a lot easier and more stress free that way anyway.

"I just got the new Call of Duty," Sam informs them excitedly.

Puck puts his fist out and Sam bumps it with him.

"As long as there is liquor, I'm in." Brittany says airily and just like that their plans for the night are made.

o0o0o

Santana walks into her house after school and spots her older brother, Manny sitting on the couch, stuffing his face with cheetoes and watching TV. She places her backpack down on the floor and sits down next to him. "Hey," he mumbles, his mouth full of chips, some crumbs flying out as he speaks.

Santana grimaces and he just smirks. "Hey," She says back, slouching against the couch, and directing her attention over to the TV he is watching. It's on some sports news show and she isn't really sure what they're talking about. Possibly Football, or maybe basketball?

"How was school?" He asks, brushing the crumbs off of his shirt.

Frowning, Santana shrugs her shoulders and starts picking at the hem of her sweater. "School," She answers vaguely. "I g-got a 100 on my math test." She adds with a growing smile.

Manny smiles proudly at her and nods his head. "Good job," He commends, punching her arm affectionately, making her fall over onto the couch with a giggle. "I wish I got your brain." He says with a smirk.

Santana has always been really good at school. The only time she'd ever gotten anything under an A+ was when they first figured out she couldn't take tests in the classroom. They realized she has a problem concentrating with everyone else in the room, so she now goes to the testing room where she can sit all by herself to be tested.

Manny on the other hand hasn't been that great at school. He gets good enough grades to pass, but he's never been a straight A student. He is however, a sports star. He'd played football, rugby and was on the swim team in high school. He was the star player of all teams too. He went to college with a football scholarship, but got hurt halfway through the season. He'll get to return and play again next year when he fully recovers.

It's selfish, but Santana is glad that he got to come home for a semester. She isn't happy that he was hurt, but she'd really missed him when he was gone. Manny had always been there for her and basically helped raise her. It was definitely very unsettling not having him around anymore.

"Did you have any problems at school?" He asks, pulling her from her thoughts. Santana shakes her head, and looks down. "You sure?" He asks, ducking his head to find her eyes.

Santana looks up at him and nods her head, reassuring him.

Manny nods, accepting the answer and stands up off the couch. "Mom is working late again so we're on our own for dinner." He informs her, making his way to the kitchen.

Santana gets up off the couch and follows him. She sits on a stool at the island and watches him rummage through the fridge for a few minutes.

"What do you want?" He asks her, glancing over his shoulder at her. "There is some leftover something." He says, his face scrunching up as he pulls the tupperware out of the fridge. He takes the lid off of it and takes a whiff, before grimacing. "Okay, you probably shouldn't eat that." He says, making Santana giggle.

Santana slides off the stool and walks over to her brother, glancing over his shoulder into the fridge. "D-do we have any frozen pizza? I want p-pizza." Santana says, trying to see into the freezer over him.

Manny pulls out a oven pizza and presents it to Santana who smiles happily.

The two of them end up eating pizza and watching TV the rest of the night. _Well_, Manny watches TV and Santana sits at the coffee table in front of him, doing her homework.

o0o0oo

Lunch time at school always makes Santana's anxiety go up. She had been eating in the bathroom for years just to avoid the chaos in the lunch room. It's always so loud and crazy and it just freaks her out. Not to mention, she had no friends to sit with and there was never an empty table where she could just sit alone.

But ever since she had become friends with Tina, the girl made her come into the cafeteria. She was forced to sit with the couple of other friends that Tina has. They're all sweet and she's never had a problem with any of them, it's just she doesn't like groups.

First at the table, besides her and Tina is Artie. He is in the AV club, the chess club, on the debate team and just about every other nerdy club there is. He actually makes Santana laugh a lot because he is super white and nerdy but he thinks that he is totally gangster.

Santana's pretty sure he has a huge crush on Tina, but he has never had the nerve to ask her out. She's not really sure if Tina likes him back, but she thinks that she possibly could. They don't really talk about boys or girls with each other. They don't hang out a lot after school, but when they do it's to study or something. They don't ever just sit around and gossip.

The other person at the table is Rachel Berry. Santana has never really been too found of the girl. She talks a lot, which Santana supposes, makes up for the fact that Santana never talks. Rachel talks enough for all of them.

Santana always just sits quietly, listening to the conversations at the table. It's usually the same. Artie is always talking about a video game, or some kind of technology that nobody else at the table gets or can converse with him about. Except for Santana, but she doesn't ever speak up so that conversation doesn't last long.

Then Rachel spends the rest of the time blabbing about the Glee club that she is in. It only has like 6 members right now so they can't even compete. Artie and Tina are in it as well and they're trying to get Santana to join. They told her she didn't have to sing, just stand in the background and sway and move her lips. But the thought of getting on stage in front of so many people completely freaks her out. She doesn't see how Tina does it, as shy as she is.

A few minutes before the bell rings, Santana excuses herself from the table as always and throws her trash away. She pulls her backpack over her shoulders and walks out, wanting to beat the bell. It's always even more chaotic when the bell rings, because everyone gets up at the same time and it's like trying to fight through a mob.

So Santana had started leaving in enough time to get to her classroom just as the bell is ringing.

o0o0o

Santana walks down the hallway, heading for her last class of the day. She can breathe a little easier now, because the room is only a few feet away from her and it's the last class. She will soon enough be able to go to the safety of her home, away from the school and all of these people.

She almost gets to the door when she notices more people in the hallway than normal. They all seem to be in a circle around something and they're all shouting and cheering.

Santana grips tighter to her backpack and squeezes through the crowd, just trying to get to her classroom that they are all crowded in front of. She manages to push through most of the crowd, her head down, when she gets shoved. It happens fast and she tries to catch her balance, but ends up falling to the ground, her glasses falling off in the process.

She gasps and gets on her knees, feeling around on the floor trying to find them before they get crushed. She blinks her eyes a few times, trying to make everything more clear but it doesn't help. Everything is just a bunch of blurs around her.

She finally finds her glasses and as soon as she puts them on, she sees two figures right in front of her fighting. It's Brittany Pierce and the head Cheerio, Kitty. Her eyes widen and she scurries back to her feet, wanting to get far away from the scene, however as soon as she gets up, she's back down on the floor with Kitty on top of her.

"What's going on here?" Coach Beiste yells, pushing her way through the crowd.

Santana is still lying on the floor, breathing heavily, but Kitty has gotten off of her. Her heart is racing in her chest and her breathing is becoming shallow. She feels like she's about to start having a panic attack, and she can't move. She can hear Coach yelling, but she can't hear what she is saying. It just kind of sounds like the teacher on Charlie Brown.

Then suddenly, she feels herself being lifted up off of the floor. She starts kicking frantically, trying to get away, but they just hold on to her tighter.

"Calm down," The stern voice of Coach Beiste says, making her halt her movements.

She looks up and realizes it's Beiste that is carrying her, which calms her slightly. She still doesn't like being carried by this woman, but it's better than some random student or bully that was planning on throwing her in a dumpster or something.

"Are you hurt?" The woman asks placing her back down on the ground. "Do I need to take you to the nurse?" She asks, looking at Santana with stern eyes. She doesn't look sympathetic at all. She just looks intimating.

Santana shakes her head and swallows hard. She looks around the hallway for her backpack and sees it pushed to the side up against the wall. Quickly she walks over and picks it up, throwing it over her shoulders.

"Follow me to the principal." Coach says, curling her finger in a motion that says to follow her.

Santana's eyes widen and she shakes her head furiously. She hadn't done anything. Did Coach Beiste think she was apart of that fight? She was just trying to get to class and got pushed into it, literally. She was an innocent bystander.

"Now." Coach Beiste says a little too loudly, making Santana jump. She gives Santana a firm look, before turning on her heel and walking towards the principal's office. Santana knows she is supposed to follow her and she knows she will be in even more trouble if she doesn't. So she follows.

They get into the office and Santana sees Brittany and Kitty, walking out just as they're walking in. Kitty's right eye is already turning a dark shade of purple and her lip is swollen and busted. Brittany on the other hand doesn't seem to have a scratch on her.

When Santana walks past them, she meets Brittany's eyes. The blonde just scowls at her and it makes Santana look away quickly and walk a little faster into the office.

o0o0o

Santana walks into the classroom where detention is held and sees that there are no other students in the room. She lets out a breath of relief, and hopes that maybe she will be the only one there.

Ever since Principal Figgins had told her she had to go to detention, she'd been imaging all kinds of things in her head that it would be like. She's never been before, so all she had to go on was TV shows and movies. She pictured a bunch of pot heads and scary emo kids filling all of the seats, eyeing her like their next victim as she walked inside.

She imagined the teacher falling asleep at his desk and letting the bad students do whatever they pleased. She'd assumed she'd be cornered, tortured and killed and he wouldn't even notice.

However, so far it looked like she was going to be the only one in detention. She glances up at the clock and sees that it's only a minute away for detention to actually start, so surely they'd all be here by now right?

The teacher is an older woman who doesn't even glance at her when she walks in. She is doing some kind of paper work on her desk, and Santana doesn't even know if she has noticed that she's there.

She picks a seat in the front of the classroom by the door and sits down. Placing her backpack down on the floor, she pulls out her binder from math class to start on her homework. Maybe detention won't be so bad. It's just a quiet classroom and it gives her time to do her homework.

Everything was going fine and Santana had gotten a start on her homework, when she hears the classroom door open. 9 minutes late, Brittany walks into the room along with Puck.

It then hits Santana that it should be obvious Brittany and Kitty would be in detention with her. They did get into trouble for the same thing. But so far there was no kitty. Maybe she'll be even later than Brittany and Puck.

She isn't sure why Puck is in detention, but it's not surprising. Brittany's whole group is always in detention for one thing or another.

The two of them make their way down the row and sit in two seats in the very back against the wall. Brittany puts her feet up in the chair next to her and slouches down in the seat, already looking bored.

Puck sits in the seat in front of her and turns sideways, letting his head fall back against the wall and closes his eyes.

Santana watches Brittany pull out her cell phone and start doing something on it. She can't tell if she's texting or playing a game. Not that it really matters, cell phones are prohibited in detention.

Santana glances over at the teacher but the woman still hasn't looked up from her papers. She obviously doesn't care that the blonde is breaking the rules. The woman looks just as bored as Brittany and Puck do. She can tell she just wants to get out of here as well.

She looks back over her shoulder at Brittany who is now obviously playing some game, because she is tilting the phone back and forth. Santana continues watching her for a minute, until the blonde drops her hands and phone into her lap with a big sigh, obviously losing the game.

And then their eyes meet.

Santana's eyes widen as blue eyes pierce into her own dark brown ones. She jumps a little snapping out of her trance and quickly turns around in her seat, going back to her homework.

Why had she even been staring at Brittany? Now she is going to think she is some crazy stalker or something.

o0o0o

There is about 10 minutes of detention left when Santana hears movement behind her. There are footsteps approaching her and then someone sits down in the desk directly behind her. She tenses up and tries to keep her focus on her homework and ignore whoever it is behind her and not think about why they're behind her.

"Who are you?" Brittany's voice asks her.

Santana tenses even more and drops her pencil onto her desk. She swallows hard and debates on what to do next. Should she turn around? Should she just ignore her? What kind of question is that anyway?

Ignore her, she should just ignore her.

She picks her pencil back up and continues working on her homework, hoping that Brittany will get the hint and go back to the back with Puck. However, she doesn't hear her move.

There is no way she can concentrate on her homework while Brittany is still behind her, so instead she just stares down at the paper, listening carefully to the blonde behind her, trying to see what she is going to do next. Or more so _hear_ what she is going to do next.

Maybe she shouldn't have ignored her. Brittany obviously isn't known for being nice. What if she totally kicks her ass or something? Ignoring the school's badass, isn't the best idea.

"Why you in here?" Brittany asks, trying to get her attention once again.

Santana closes her eyes and breaths in deeply, trying to calm her anxiety down. Her palms are sweating and her heart is racing. She can sense Brittany staring at the back of her head, waiting on an answer, but she just can't speak up. She glances up at the clock, hoping that it's time to go but she sill has 4 minutes. 4 minutes had never seemed like such a long time.

"Are you seriously going to sit here and ignore me?" Brittany asks, clearly getting annoyed. "You know, the no talking in detention rule doesn't actually apply." She informs her, rolling her eyes. "Mrs. Anderson doesn't care. I don't even think she can hear in the first place." She says, and both girls glance over at the older woman who is still reading over the papers on her desk.

Santana can tell she is upsetting Brittany and it makes her even more nervous. The last thing she wants to do is make Brittany angry.

Santana sighs and turns around to meet Brittany's piercing blue eyes. She's got her head tilted to the side, looking at Santana annoyed. Santana shakes her head quickly from side to side, looking at Brittany worriedly, trying to show her that she isn't trying to be rude and she's definitely not trying to piss her off.

The action just makes Brittany look at her confused. "So what is your name?" She asks slowly, still obviously confused by Santana's reaction.

Santana bites down on her lip and stares back at Brittany nervously. After a couple of seconds she turns back around and hears Brittany sigh out in frustration. She tears a sheet of paper out of her spiral and then spins back around to face Brittany and places it down in her desk.

The blonde had started to get out of her seat, but as soon as Santana turns back around, she stopped.

Brittany sits back down in her seat and looks at Santana confused, but Santana ignores her and clicks the pen in her hand. She then writes her name down on the sheet of paper and spins it around for Brittany to read.

"Santana," Brittany reads. She frowns slightly and looks up at Santana, completely confused by the situation, but then she smiles a bit. "That's a really cool name," She says, her smile growing.

Santana smiles back at Brittany timidly and she feels her face heat up.

"Yo, lets go." Puck's voice says, breaking the two girls from their trance.

Both, Brittany and Santana jump slightly at his voice and look up at him. He glances at Santana, but then his eyes move over to Brittany and he gives her an impatient look.

Santana looks up at the clock and realizes time is up and she can now go home. She turns back around in her seat and gathers her things up as Puck and Brittany walk out of the classroom. Once she gets her things all put away she stands up and throws her backpack over her shoulders and walks out.

Kitty had never shown up, which confuses her. But she is a cheerio. Coach Sylvester probably got her out of it somehow.

She sees no sign of Puck and Brittany as she exits the school and walks out to the bike rack where her bike is tied up. She doesn't live too far away from the school and she doesn't' have a car. Riding a bike is a lot better than taking the bus. One time she witnessed a drug deal in the back of the bus when she was a freshman.

Now that she thinks about it, she's pretty sure that Brittany was involved.

o0o0o

Santana walks into the house later that night and sees her brother in his usual spot on the couch. He's playing a football video game and yelling at whoever he is playing against on his headset.

As she walks behind him, she leans down and places a kiss on his cheek, making him quiet down. He looks over his shoulder and smiles at her, "Hey kid," He greets affectionately, before turning back to the screen and yelling, because apparently his opponents got a touch down.

Santana walks into the kitchen where she sees her mom sitting at the island on her laptop. She walks up behind her and sees that her mother is doing some kind of research, probably for one of her patients. She's an orthopedic surgeon and sometimes she has to find new methods or ways of doing things.

Santana smiles and hugs the woman from behind.

"Hey Mija," Maribel greets, placing her hands over her daughters hands that are around her neck. "Why are you home from school so late?" She asks concerned.

Santana had of course text her mother and told her she'd be home late, but she hadn't told her the reason. She was afraid to tell her, because she didn't want her to be mad. But it wasn't like she had actually done anything to get into to detention. It was all just a misunderstanding. She'd believe her right?

"What's wrong?" Maribel asks, closing the lid of her laptop. She gestures for Santana to sit down on the stool across from her, and watches her with worry.

Santana sighs and fiddles with her hands on the counter, thinking of what to say. She could easily lie to her mother, but she'd never done that before and she doesn't want to start. Lying is bad, and she'd never been good at it anyway. "I was…I was in d-d-detention." Santana says quietly, her eyes not leaving the counter.

It's quiet for a minute and then her mother chuckles, making Santana look up at her. "Seriously, Santana?" She asks, shaking her head. "Where were you?" She asks with a smile. "Were you at the library or something?" She asks, getting up from her stool.

Santana frowns as she watches her mom grab an orange out of the fruit bowl and then a knife. "I r-really was in d-detention." She says honestly. Maybe she didn't even have to lie, her mom doesn't believe her anyway. "I was in a f-fight." She says and it just makes Maribel laugh once again.

Maribel finishes slicing a few chunks of orange and looks over at her daughter. When she sees the serious look on Santana's face, her smile fades quickly. She eyes her for a moment, before dropping the knife and rushing over to her side. "Seriously Santana?" She asks, placing her hands on both sides of the girls face. "You better not be lying to me!" She says seriously, "Are you alright?" She asks worriedly, checking the girl up and down.

Santana pulls away from her mom and pushes her hands away from her face. "I'm fine," She mumbles.

"Santana, why were you in a fight?" Maribel asks concerned. "Were you being bullied? Who was it? Tell me!" She demands.

Rolling her eyes, Santana lets out a sigh. "I w-wasn't really in a f-fight," She informs her, confusing the older woman. "I was t-trying to get to c-class and these two g-g-girls were fighting and I got s-s-shoved to the ground and then a teacher c-came out and saw me on the ground with one of the g-girls and she just assumed I was in the f-f-fight too." Santana explains, getting worked up.

Maribel can tell Santana is getting upset. Not only by the tone of her voice, but because her stutter always gets worse when she is nervous or upset.

"Hey, it's okay," Maribel says, puling her daughter into a hug. She strokes her hair lovingly and sighs. "Did you try telling them that you weren't involved?" She asks, pulling back just slightly to look at her daughter.

Santana rolls her eyes and pulls away completely. "I c-couldn't," She admits lowly. She starts fiddling with her hands again in her lap.

"Well, you could have written it down or something honey," Maribel tells her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She knows how hard it is for Santana to communicate with most people, especially in situations like that. But she'd learned long ago that there are many ways to communicate without using her voice. She just never thinks about doing it, because she panics. "Or you should have called me."

"I'm sorry," Santana apologizes, ashamed. She knows she should have tried to do something, instead of just sit there and let them accuse her of fighting and even worse, give her detention.

Maribel pulls her into another hug and shakes her head, "Don't apologize." She tells her sincerely. "Was it just one detention? Do I need to call and talk to the school?"

Santana shakes her head, and buries her face into her mother's neck. "Tomorrow too," She mumbles into her neck.

Maribel nods and places a kiss to the top of Santana's head. "I'll call the principal." She says with finality.

o0o0o

Brittany finishes getting dressed just as her other friends show up to Puck's house. They walk inside without knocking like always, but thankfully her and Puck were already finished. Not that it'd even bother her if they walked in on them. It had happened before and she just made them get out so she could get her orgasm. Sam had been awkward the rest of that night.

Puck sets up the game and him and Sam sit out the floor in front of the bed and start playing. The girls all sit on top of his bed, Quinn making sure to pull the covers up so she isn't sitting on the sheets, where Puck and Brittany just got it on.

"You brought liquor right?" Brittany asks, settling against the headboard. She takes a cigarette from Puck's nightstand and lights it up, her eyes moving back over to Quinn.

The shorter blonde rolls her eyes and smiles, "Of course," She says as if it were obvious. She leans over and pulls her bag up onto the bed and pulls out a bottle of tequila as well as a few bottles of Miller Lite.

Brittany takes the bottle of tequila and opens it up, taking a long swig. She grimaces slightly, but hums at the warm tingly feeling it gives her. "Hey Puck?" Brittany calls, sliding down a bit to nudge the back of his head with her foot. She takes another swig as she waits for him to turn around.

When he does he scowls at her, "You just made me almost die." He informs her, before going back to his game.

Brittany rolls her eyes and takes another drink before it gets snatched away by Quinn. "That girl that was in detention with us. Do you know her?" Brittany asks curiously. She looks over at Quinn and snatches the bottle back from her and takes a drink. She then holds it out for Sugar who just looks at it with wide eyes. "Come on, you've never drank either?" Brittany asks amused.

Sugar shakes her head quickly, "No, I have." She replies. "Just not straight tequila." She says, slowly wrapping her fingers around the bottle and taking it from Brittany. She takes a whiff of it and grimaces, pulling it quickly away from her face, making Brittany and Quinn chuckle.

Brittany puts her cigarette in the ash tray on Puck's nightstand and turns her attention to the back of his head, waiting to see if he is going to answer her question. And obviously he isn't. "Puck!" She says loudly, nudging his head harder this time.

"Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing the back of his head, but not taking his eyes off the TV. "I have no idea who she was." He answers annoyed. "Some nerd, why do you care?" He asks, only half caring for the answer because he is distracted by the game.

Leaning back against the headboard again, Brittany looks back over at Sugar who is still eyeing the bottle in her hand. "Just drink it." Brittany tells her, rolling her eyes.

Sugar looks over at her and then back at the bottle cautiously. She takes in a deep breath and brings it to her lips. She holds her nose with her free hand and takes a small sip, pulling it away with a grimace before she can even get a full drink.

Brittany rolls her eyes and snatches the bottle away from her, taking another drink. "I don't know, she was just…weird." Brittany says thoughtfully. "She didn't say a word to me and when I asked her for her name she wrote it down on a piece of paper." Brittany explains.

Puck smirks, "She's a loser Brittany," He informs her. "She was probably just afraid of getting into trouble." He says with a shrug. "Or maybe it's just a nerd thing."

"Wait are you talking about Santana?" Sugar asks curiously.

Brittany quickly turns to look at the girl and nods her head, "Yeah that was her name. Do you know her?" She asks as Quinn takes the bottle from her. Brittany doesn't even notice this time because she's too interested in what Sugar has to say about Santana.

Sugar nods and shrugs her shoulders at the same time. "I know of her." She answers simply. "She has like selective mutism or something like that." Sugar says bit unsure that she had the name right. Her eyes move up to the ceiling and she thinks over her answer. "Yeah, she has like an anxiety disorder and selective mutism." She says, this time more sure.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asks from his place on the floor.

Brittany glances at him but then moves her eyes back over to Sugar for the answer. She has no idea what it is either.

"Well in certain situations like when she gets high anxiety like at school or in front of people she doesn't know, she is basically a mute." She explains, but the others still look confused. "I don't know exactly, I just know that she has the ability to speak, but sometimes she can't." She finishes with a shrug.

Brittany tilts her head to the side, pondering Sugar's words. She'd never heard of something like that before. She'd heard of mutism, but not selective mutism. "How do you know her?" Brittany asks. "And how do you know she has that?" She adds curiously and a bit skeptically.

"I know everyone and everything." Sugar replies back, making Brittany roll her eyes. It is true though. Sugar is all about gossip. She knows everything about everyone. She is better than Facebook. "It's weird she was even in detention. What did she do?" Sugar asks confused.

Brittany shrugs, "I don't know, she wouldn't answer me."

Quinn passes the bottle back over to Brittany and eyes her curiously. "Why do you even care?" She asks confused.

Brittany looks up at her and takes the bottle, shaking herself from her thoughts about Santana. "I don't." She says with a shrug. "She just seemed weirder than most of the nerds and I was curious." She explains, which makes Quinn just look even more confused.

Brittany just ignores her and turns her attention to the game the boys are playing.

**A/N:** Alright well let me know what you guys think and if I should continue? I already have the next couple of chapters written just need to be edited so updates shouldn't take too long! (: Just need to know if you guys want more!


	2. Chapter 2

The Sound of Silence

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys all so much for the reviews! I'm very glad that guys want me to continue this! (:

Santana is sitting on the couch next to her brother, reading a book when there is a knock on the door. Manny stops playing his game and glances over at her curiously. "Expecting anyone?" He asks, getting up off the couch.

Santana gets off the couch as well. "Tina," She says simply. "We're going to s-study." She tells him, making him nod.

Manny walks over to the front door and answers it, with Santana trailing behind him. Tina is standing on the front porch just as Santana had predicted, smiling at both of them.

"Hey Tina." Manny greets, opening the door wider and stepping to the side to let her come inside.

Tina smiles sheepishly at him, "Hi," She mumbles back walking inside the house. Her face turns a dark shade of red and Santana just rolls her eyes at her best friend. Tina so obviously has a crush on her older brother and at times it is funny to Santana. But other times, she just doesn't get it. She loves her brother to death, but he is a typical jock and didn't expect him to be Tina's type. Although, he is sweeter than most jocks and has stood up for both Santana and Tina countless times. That's also why she missed him being around.

"We can go to my room." Santana tells the girl, turning to walk up the stairs.

They both walk into Santana's room and Tina puts her things down on her bed. "So how was detention today?" Tina asks turning her attention to the Latina who has her back towards her, digging around in her own backpack on her desk. "You're still alive I see." She jokes, sitting down on the edge of Santana's bed.

Santana pulls her English binder out of her backpack and turns towards her best friend. She just shrugs and looks down at the binder, opening it up. She pulls the study guide out of the rings and walks over to her bed, joining Tina.

"That's all you're going to give me?" Tina asks with a small laugh. "You were in detention!" She says as if Santana had just almost died or something. But too be fair, Santana had thought she was going to die before she'd actually gone as well.

Biting down on her lip, Santana looks up at Tina again. "I just did my m-math homework." She tells her, making Tina frown.

Tina turns on the bed to face Santana and criss crosses her legs underneath her as Santana sits down across from her. "Was it scary? Did anyone try and shank you or anything?" Tina asks way more interested to hear about Santana's detention experience than study for an English quiz.

Santana lets out a small laugh and shakes her head. "You make it sound like I was in p-prison." She says amused, standing up from the bed. She walks back over to her backpack and grabs a pen and a highlighter before walking back over to her bed.

"That's how I picture detention." Tina answers with a shrug.

Santana quirks a brow at her and shakes her head. "It was just me, Brittany and P-Puck." She tells her. She knows Tina is looking for something interesting for her to say, but nothing like that happened. It was nothing like the movies. It didn't even feel like detention to her. It just felt like she stayed a little late to study. Very anticlimactic.

"One of them definitely could have shanked you." Tina says matter of fact. "They've both done it before." She adds, making Santana's eyes widen. She knew Brittany and Puck were badass' but she'd never heard of them really hurting anyone before. They've been in fights of course, but she never knew they stabbed someone.

Brushing the comment off, Santana picks up her study guide and reads over the first question. "Who is S-sc-scyld?" Santana asks, "Well that is easy." She says before leaning down and writing her answer under the first question.

Santana looks up at Tina and sees her just staring at her. It makes Santana roll her eyes and she sighs. "Puck slept the entire time and B-Brittany only asked me a couple of questions." She says, knowing Tina won't stop until she tells her everything that happened in detention.

Tina's eyes widen and she leans in a little closer to Santana, "You talked to Brittany?" She asks in shock. "_Brittany_ talked to you?"

"She just asked me my n-name and why I was in there." Santana answers with a shrug. "I of course did not t-talk back."

Tina's face looks a little worried now, "So you just ignored her and she didn't do anything?" She asks a little skeptical. She knows Brittany or she knows her reputation and it doesn't sound like Brittany to be making small talk. It also doesn't sound like her to accept being ignored, because she knows that Brittany probably doesn't know about Santana's disorder. Which makes her think something is up.

Santana just shrugs. "I wrote my name down on a piece of paper." She explains. "And then we left."

Tina just nods her head in response, still looking completely in awe that Santana had spoken to Brittany and came out unharmed.

"C-can we study now?" Santana asks pleadingly.

Tina seems to snap out of her little daze and nods her head, turning her attention to her backpack. "Of course." She says, pulling her own notebook out.

o0o0o

Santana walks into her math class and sits down in her usual seat next to Artie. Tina isn't in this class with her and so she would normally sit in the back corner by herself, but Artie had made her come sit with him up in the front. Being in the front isn't as scary as she thought it would be. And she can also see better and pay attention to the teacher more in the front than she can in the back. But she still doesn't brave the front in her other classes that she is alone in. She just feels like she is being judged and that everyone is looking at her. Having a friend next to her seems to distract her enough for the most part though.

"I heard you talked to Brittany yesterday." Artie says, looking over at her.

Santana pauses from pulling her spiral out of her bag briefly, but then continues, ignoring Artie. She puts it down on her desk and glances over at him and just nods her head, before reaching for her pencil. He obviously has talked to Tina.

"Are you traumatized for life?" He asks with a smirk.

Santana looks over at him confused and shakes her head slowly. Brittany wasn't that bad. She actually wasn't at all what Santana had thought. Although, she'd only talked to her for like 4 minutes. Who knows what have happened if she was with her for another minute.

"Well it's a good thing your mom got you out of detention today." He says as he flips through the pages of his spiral looking for an empty one.

Santana doesn't respond because he isn't looking at her so it'd be pointless to nod anyway. But she is happy that her mom got her out of detention today. She knows she should have called her mom yesterday and gotten out of it then too, but she'd just panicked. She doesn't think clearly when she panics.

Not that it really mattered. Detention wasn't all that bad anyway. And a part of her wants to see Brittany again.

o0o0o

Santana subtly looks for Brittany the rest of the school day. Not that she'd probably go up to her and talk to her anyway, but she still looks. However, she never sees her. She thinks back to the rest of the school year and realizes she hardly ever sees Brittany.

The blonde is in regular classes whereas she is in AP everything so she has never had a class with her. But she doesn't understand why she doesn't see her at lunch. Everyone in her grade has lunch at the same time so why wasn't she in there? In fact, none of her friends were in the lunch room.

She almost wanted to ask Tina, but that would have been dumb because Tina wouldn't know where she was. And plus that'd make Tina ask her a million other questions like why she is worried about it anyway. And honestly, Santana doesn't know the answer to that question. And that frustrates her. She's not used to not having an answer to a question.

She just wants to see her again. And she doesn't know why.

o0o0o

Santana closes her locker, mentally thanking God or whoever is out there for not letting the Cheerio or jock show up while she was at her locker. They normally aren't after school, because they have practice but there have been a couple of occasions where one came up while she was at hers.

She turns around and starts walking down the hallway when she passes Rachel who is at her own locker a few feet down from her own. "Hey Santana!" She greets with a wide smile. She closes her locker and walks beside Santana, "What are you doing Friday night?" She asks, her wide smile never fading.

Her smile has always kind of creeped Santana out. Her genuine smile is pretty, but this one she has on her face right now is her overly wide and overly chipper creeper smile with complimentary crazy eyes.

Santana just shrugs in response and continues walking, trying not to look at the girl.

"Well, I am having a small get together at my house. It'll just be the Glee club members and I wanted to invite you." She says, stepping in front of the brunette to get her to stop walking. "Tina will be there." She adds, hoping that'll convince Santana to come.

Santana jumps slightly startled by Rachel's sudden appearance in front of her. She gives her a tightlipped smile and shakes her head, trying to look apologetic.

Rachel frowns, but it doesn't last long and her smile is back on her face as bright as ever. "It won't be anything crazy don't worry," She assures her. "We will do some karaoke, watch a musical and make some non dairy cookies." She informs her.

Santana just looks at her and bites her lip.

"You'll think about it?" Rachel asks hopefully.

Santana nods her head and gives her another small smile. She's definitely not going to go, but she knows if she doesn't agree to think about it, Rachel will never let her leave.

"Great!" Rachel exclaims before moving out of Santana's way and walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Santana turns her head and watches Rachel retreat down the hallway and turn into a classroom. She then sees Tina rolling Artie into the same classroom. They both wave at Santana and she waves back with a smile, before turning back around and making her way outside.

It's time for Glee club and Santana can't deny that she is curious. In theory, singing and dancing on stage is really cool and she'd love to be able to do it. But she knows that she would just freak out, just thinking about actually being up there in front of all those people makes her heart rate pick up.

These are the moments when she really wishes she was normal.

o0o0o

Manny walks into the kitchen and sees Santana sitting at the island, head resting in her right hand and her left hand carelessly spinning a spoon around in a bowl of cereal. Her eyes are set on the refrigerator and it's clear that she is zoned out thinking about something.

It makes him smile and he sneaks up behind her, being as quiet as his big feet will allow. He reaches out and pokes both of her sides, making her squeal and almost jump off of the stool.

Manny laughs loudly at her and she whips her head around, glaring at him.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" He asks, making his way around the island to stand across from her. He leans down on his elbows and watches her as she just watches her fruit loops swim around in the milk.

She just shrugs in response.

She glances up at him after he sighs and finds him looking at her expectantly. She sighs and looks back down. She knows he isn't going to give up until she tells him what she was thinking about. He knows her well and he can tell when she is upset.

"I was just t-thinking about what my life would be like if I was n-normal." She admits quietly with a small shrug.

Many's brows furrow at his little sister. "Normal?" He questions slowly. "What exactly is that?" He asks with a small smile, trying to bring the mood up slightly.

Santana sighs loudly and rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean." She says, clearly annoyed. She knows that he is trying to make her feel better and he always tries to tell her that there is nothing wrong with her. It normally makes her feel a bit better, but she knows that it is all lies. They both know she isn't normal.

Many stands up straight and walks back around the island standing by his sisters side. He puts an arm around her and exhales. "Look, I know it's hard but this is who you are and I love who you are. There is nothing wrong with you." He says honestly. "You have a lot of people who love you for who you are, actually." He adds.

Santana nods her head, because she knows that she has people who love her, that isn't the problem. "I j-just wonder what it would be like if I had friends and c-c-could actually hang out like a normal t-teenager." She says quietly.

"You know what your therapist said." Manny reminds her. "All of that is possible, you just have to try. It's going to be hard and scary, but you have to put yourself out of your comfort zone and try things." He explains.

Nodding her head once again, Santana sighs in defeat. She knows what her therapist has said. She's said it time and time again. However, Santana has never had the courage to actually listen to her. She wants to be normal and she wants to be able to do things like go to Rachel's, no matter how awful Rachel's get togethers probably are. But so far, she hasn't been able to brave doing anything.

Manny leans down and places a kiss on the top of her head and gives her a squeeze. "I love you kid," He tells her affectionately.

"I love you too," She tells him back, leaning into his side.

o0o0o

Brittany walks out of her last class and heads down the hallway towards the doors. She notices Santana sitting on a bench against the wall, writing in her spiral, with headphones in her ears.

She looks around the hallway for whatever reason before slowly approaching the girl. She can't help but notice Santana's outfit. She's wearing tan jeans that look like skinny jeans, but they're a little baggy. She has a solid white button up on that is buttoned up all the way to the top and a red and blue argyle sweater vest over it.

Brittany would normally throw out an insult if she saw someone wearing such an outfit, but instead it makes her smile. For some reason it just looks endearing on the Latina instead of nerdy.

She leans up against the wall next to Santana and folds her arms over her chest, glancing down at the spiral Santana is writing in. But Santana either doesn't notice her or is just ignoring her again.

Rolling her eyes, Brittany stands up off the wall and plucks one of the earbuds out of Santana's ear, making her jump.

"Hey," Brittany greets when Santana's startled eyes meet hers.

Santana's eyes widen a bit and she pulls the other headphone out of her ear. She turns on the bench so that her feet are on the ground. It surprises her a bit when Brittany sits down next to her.

"Whatcha writtin?" Brittany asks, leaning over to get a peak at Santana's spiral.

But Santana quickly closes it and holds it tightly against her chest.

It catches Brittany off guard a bit, but she just smirks and lets it go. Obviously whatever it was is private. "You weren't in detention yesterday." Brittany states watching the quiet girl next to her. "I mean, I just assumed you had the same amount as me since you were in the same fight as me." She explains. "Not that you were really in the fight." She adds, her brows furrowing.

Santana looks at her curiously, because she hadn't thought Brittany knew why she was in detention. She'd asked her why she was in there the first day so she'd just assumed she hadn't even noticed her. Santana actually wasn't in the fight so it wasn't surprising for her to not realize it.

"My friend Sugar knows basically everything." Brittany explains with a shrug. "She's kind of annoying, but her useless information comes in handy sometimes." She says with a small laugh.

Santana just nods her head and looks back down at her spiral that is resting in her lap. She traces her fingers along the outline of Wonder Woman on the cover, giving herself something to do other than look at Brittany. It just makes her even more nervous, looking at her. She doesn't even really know why Brittany is talking to her. She's never paid her any attention before detention.

"I'm sorry about getting you into detention, I guess it was kind of my fault." Brittany says looking over at Santana although the brunette won't look at her. "If I would have known they were giving you detention I would have said something." She tells her sincerely. It makes Santana look over at her. Sincerity has never been something associated with Brittany Pierce.

Their eyes meet and Brittany smiles at her and Santana smiles back. But then after only a few seconds, Brittany is the one that has to look away suddenly feeling flushed. She clears her throat and stands up shoving her hands into her pocket. She looks around the hallway awkwardly and mentally curses at herself. She doesn't remember a time where she acted as lame as she is right now.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Brittany asks, trying to regain some of her composure. She isn't really sure what is happening to her right now. Why is she getting so weird around this girl? She's just some nerd. Brittany should be like throwing her in a dumpster or something, not making small talk. And she definitely shouldn't be getting all nervous.

Brittany doesn't do nervous.

She can't remember the last time she was nervous.

Santana looks up at her and sucks her bottom lip into her mouth. After a second, she gets an idea and quickly opens her spiral up to an empty page. She writes her answer down in it and hands the book over to the blonde.

"Waiting on my brother," Brittany reads aloud. She nods her head and hands the spiral back over to Santana. "What time will he be here?" She asks curiously. School has already been out for almost 20 minutes so she is just curious as to how much longer she will be waiting.

Not that she cares. _Really_.

Santana once again writes something down in the spiral and hands it back to Brittany. "4:00" Brittany reads. She glances at the clock above Santana's head and frowns. "That's another 40 minutes." She says looking back at Santana.

Santana just nods her head and shrugs a little, taking the spiral back. She writes another note in it, this time a longer one and Brittany waits patiently for her to give it back.

Brittany can't help but feel like she should be annoyed talking to this girl through a spiral, but she's not. At all. Everything that would normally annoy her about a person, she is finding endearing on Santana. It's confusing her to no end.

What is happening to her? She really feels the need to go lock JBI in a port a-potty and flip it over just so she can feel better.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she accepts the spiral from Santana once again and reads over the note. "It was raining this morning so he drove me to school and then he got held up at the doctor." She reads quietly to herself, feeling that it was pointless reading it out loud. Santana knows what she wrote.

Brittany hands the spiral back and bites down on her lip thoughtfully. She glances around the hallway once again before turning her attention back to Santana. "I could give you a ride, if you want." She says, shrugging her shoulders a bit awkwardly.

Santana's eyes widen and she shakes her head quickly.

It offends Brittany a bit, because Santana looks like that is like the worse idea ever. It's not like she'd kill her or anything. "I was just trying to be nice, but it's whatever." Brittany says a bit harshly and rolls her eyes, feeling stupidly rejected. By a _nerd_ nonetheless.

Brittany turns on her heel and starts to walk away but Santana reaches out and grabs her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

Brittany turns around and looks at Santana's hand wrapped around her wrist and then up at Santana.

The Latina quickly pulls her hand away and lets it fall to her lap. Her eyes move back down to her lap as well and she chews on her lip nervously. Why'd she do that? Why'd she have to touch her?

"Come on," Brittany says simply making Santana look back up at her. Brittany just nods her head towards the doors and takes a couple of steps backwards, wanting Santana to follow her.

Santana inhales deeply and quickly gathers her things up before following Brittany out of the school. She writes her address down on a piece of paper and gives it to Brittany. Luckily, the blonde knows where the street is and Santana can just point out the house when they get there.

They get into the parking lot and Santana follows Brittany quietly, her hands holding tightly onto her spiral against her chest. Her eyes dart around the parking lot; there are only a few cars still there. She spots Tina's old clunky car sitting by itself and realizes the few cars that are still there are probably mainly the Glee kids.

She doesn't notice Brittany stop and it causes her to collide into the blonde's back, making her gasp. She gives Brittany an apologetic smile when the blonde turns around to look at her.

Brittany just hands Santana a helmet which confuses her. It's then she notices that they stopped in front of a motorcycle. Her eyes widen as Brittany climbs onto it and starts it up and she takes a step back, shaking her head furiously.

Chuckling, Brittany shakes her head and climbs back off of it, "Come on, it's fine." She assures her. "I won't get you killed, I promise." She says, holding three fingers up by her head.

Santana's eyes are still wide as her eyes dart from Brittany to the bike. She swallows nervously and subconsciously takes another step backwards.

"Come here," Brittany says softly, reaching out for Santana. She grabs her forearm that is still crossed over Santana's chest and gently pulls her closer to the bike. "It's really not as scary as it seems." She assures her gently. "Just sit on it. One step at a time, and if you get scared then you can get off." She says honestly. "It won't go anywhere."

Santana looks fearful, but she slowly nods her head. She pulls her backpack off and puts her spiral back inside of it before putting it back on again. She then steps closer to the bike and looks questioningly at Brittany.

"Just throw one leg over like a bicycle." Brittany tells her, "It won't fall or anything." She says reassuringly.

Santana nods and a bit ungracefully climbs onto the bike. Her hands grip the handles and she quickly looks over at Brittany, not knowing what to do next.

"How's it feel?" Brittany asks with a smile, placing one of her hands on the handlebar next to Santana's.

Nodding her head, a small smile appears on Santana's lips and it makes Brittany grin as well. She grabs the helmet that Santana had sat on the ground and carefully places it over Santana's head, being careful to not knock her glasses off.

"You ready to go?" Brittany asks, admiring the way Santana looks in her helmet and on her bike. She's adorable and Brittany can't stop smiling at her.

Santana slowly nods her head in response and lets go of the handlebars. She carefully scoots back, giving Brittany enough room to get in in front of her.

Brittany pulls a pair of Sunglasses out of her bag and places them over her eyes. She then carefully climbs on the bike without kicking Santana and knocking her off. "Alright just wraps your arms around my waist." Brittany instructs, but she doesn't feel Santana do as she is told.

She glances over her shoulder at the brunette and sees the struggle in her eyes. It makes Brittany laugh and she reaches behind her, finding both of Santana's hands and pulls them around her waist. She hears Santana gasp behind her as she clasps Santana's hands over her stomach.

Brittany then stands the bike up and pushes the kickstand in. She revs the engine a few times, before the bike slowly starts to move out of the parking lot.

Santana's hands grip even tighter around Brittany's waist and she squeezes her eyes shut as they start to pick up speed.

It only takes about 5 minutes for them to reach Santana's street, but Santana hasn't noticed because she's still got her eyes shut tightly. "Which house?" Brittany yells, turning her head slightly, hoping Santana can hear.

Santana slowly opens her eyes and realizes they're on her street and coming up to her house. She lifts a shaky arm up and points to her house, making Brittany nod in acknowledgment.

"Here we are my lady," Brittany says with a smirk as she parks the bike in Santana's driveway. She turns around and helps Santana off the best she can while she is still sitting on the bike.

Once Santana is safely off she pulls the helmet off of her head and hands it over to the blonde.

"Thanks," Brittany says taking the helmet from her. She puts it down on the seat behind her and looks back over at Santana who definitely has a small case of helmet hair. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail so it wasn't too bad, but there are a few stray pieces sticking out and going every which way. It just makes Brittany smile. "I'll see you around Santana,"

Santana nods a little awkwardly and gives her a small smile before turning and heading for her front door. She glances back at Brittany when she is about halfway there and realizes that Brittany is watching her. Her face turns a bit red and she turns back around, continuing her path to the front door.

Once she gets on the porch she pulls her key out of her pocket and unlocks her front door. She turns back around to Brittany and sees that Brittany's eyes are still on her. She gives an awkward wave and walks inside of her house closing the front door behind her.

Brittany smiles and lets out a small sigh as she watches the front door close.

What the hell is happening to her?

She grabs the helmet behind her and pulls it over her head. She then kicks the kickstand back up and stands the bike up and slowly starts backpedaling it out of the driveway. She gets onto the street and gives Santana's house one more glance.

As her eyes scan the house, she sees Santana approach one of the upstairs windows and look out at her. But when Santana meets her eyes, she quickly backs away from the window with wide eyes.

Brittany just chuckles and takes off down the road.

Santana is pressed up against her wall beside the window, her eyes closed as she mutters at herself for being so stupid. Brittany probably thinks she is like some crazy stalker now for watching her out of her window like that. She definitely hadn't expected Brittany to see her.

When she doesn't hear the hum of Brittany's motorcycle anymore, she peaks out the window again. She's half relieved to see Brittany gone but the other half of her wants Brittany to come back.

Santana smiles and lets out a dreamlike sigh. Before she can get too deep in her thoughts, she remembers that she needs to text her brother. Quickly, she pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and sends Manny a text telling him she got a ride home.

Smiling to herself, Santana makes her way over to her desk. She can't help but be proud of herself. Today she went with a stranger and rode a motorcycle! And nothing happened to her. She's still alive, she's not harmed in anyway and it was actually a lot of fun.

Too be honest, she's never felt more free and more alive than she does in this moment.

Sure she was afraid at first to go with Brittany and even more afraid to ride on her motorcycle, but she'd fought against her fears and went with her anyway. She'd never done anything like that before. It took her months before she felt okay enough to hang out with Tina outside of school and to ride in her car.

She's only known Brittany for a few days and she felt safe enough to ride on a motorcycle with her. It's crazy and confusing, but whatever it is, she likes it.

Santana hooks her phone up to her ihome and hits shuffle. Titanium blasts through the speakers and Santana starts softly singing along as she pulls her homework out of her backpack.

o0o0o

Brittany pulls her bike up to Quinn's house and notices her mom's car in the driveway. She pulls her helmet off and leaves it on the handlebar before walking up to the front door. She opens it without knocking like she always does, even when Judy is home.

Brittany has known Quinn since they were in the 3rd grade and she comes over so often that her mom told her she didn't even need to knock and that she is always welcome to come inside.

When she walks in, she spots Judy in the living room, making herself a drink at the bar. "Hey Judy," Brittany greets with a small wave.

Judy takes a sip of her drink and looks up at Brittany over the glass, "Hello dear," She greets back, setting her drink down. "Would you like a drink?" She asks with a sloppy grin and Brittany can tell she has already had one too many.

Brittany just shakes her head and gives her a smile before retreating up the stairs to Quinn's bedroom. She opens the door and finds Quinn sitting by the open window smoking a joint.

"Hey," Brittany greets, throwing herself on the blonde's bed. She kicks her shoes off and makes herself comfortable.

Quinn takes another long drag from the joint before putting it on the ashtray. "Where have you been?" Quinn asks curiously. "You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago." She adds, moving the ashtray so that she can close her window.

Brittany just shrugs, "I had things to do." She answers vaguely, knowing that Quinn won't pry into her business. Quinn isn't _that_ stupid.

Quinn does look at her suspiciously, but just as Brittany predicted, she doesn't comment. She has learned her lesson on prying into Brittany's life. Brittany is normally pretty open about everything so if she is being short or vague about something, Quinn knows not to ask about it.

"Your mom is already drunk," Brittany states with a smirk, folding her arms behind her head.

Quinn just rolls her eyes and sits down at the foot of the bed by Brittany's feet. "Yeah well, what's new?" She asks bitterly.

Brittany looks up at her and sees the annoyed look on Quinn's face, "Hey at least she is here." Brittany tells her honestly. "And at least she isn't like some angry drunk or anything. I love your mom." Brittany says with a smile.

Quinn just nods her head and sighs, because she knows that Brittany is right. "So I heard about this party that Finn Hudson is throwing on Friday and I thought maybe we could crash it." Quinn suggests with a shrug.

Brittany laughs out loud, "How much fun could a Finn Hudson party be?" She asks amused. She raises herself up on her elbows and looks over at Quinn who just shrugs her shoulders.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" Quinn asks, raising a brow.

Lying back down on the bed, Brittany sighs. "I don't know," She mumbles. "It's only Thursday, just see what happens." She says with a shrug. Brittany has never been one for planning out their evenings. She's always been a go with the flow kind of person. "If we really can't find anything to do we can crash Finn's party and if it's a dump we can leave." She says and Quinn nods in agreement.

A few minutes later Sam walks through the door with a smile on his face and a drink in his hand. "Your mom is awesome." He says, closing the door behind him.

Quinn just rolls her eyes and Brittany smirks.

"So what are you guys up to?" He asks, standing next to the bed, sipping on his drink.

Quinn just shrugs with a bored expression. "We were just talking about maybe going to Finn's party on Friday." She informs him.

Sam just nods his head, not looking particularly interested in Finn's party. Finn Hudson is the quarter back for their football team and he thinks that he is the shit. Their football team is actually probably the worst in the state so they don't really understand how he thinks he is so awesome, but he does. He's also kind of awkward although he tries to act like some ladies man.

The only reason to even consider going to a Finn Hudson party is for the free booze and because there are always lots of girls there. And _drunk_ girls at that.

"You smoking?" Sam asks, eyeing the ashtray on the nightstand that is still smoking.

Quinn gets off the bed and opens her window back up and pulls another joint out of her stash box. Sam smiles and walks over taking it from her, pulling a lighter from his pocket.

Brittany stays on the bed just staring at the ceiling as she listens to her friends talk about nothing in particular and smoke. Sam tries getting her to come and join them but she declines. She just can't keep her mind off of Santana and their "conversation" today.

She can't help but wonder what Santana's voice sounds like. Is it high pitched? Or is it deeper? Does she have any kind of accent? She bets that it sounds just as warm as her dark eyes are.

She goes over a few options in her head and she can't really decide how she thinks it sounds, but either way she bets it is the most amazing voice ever. It's funny because she has never thought this much about anyone's voice. It's not usually something anyone sits and thinks about or focuses on. But she really wants to find out what it sounds like.

She is _determined_ to hear it.

o0o0o

Manny walks into the house after getting home from his doctor's visit to check the progress of his knee. He should have been done in plenty of time to pick Santana up from school on time, but they were running behind schedule.

He knew she was okay with staying at school a little late, but he was relieved when she'd text him and told him she found a ride. He just assumed that Tina had gotten out of Glee early or something and given her a ride home. He knows Santana wouldn't get into a car with some random person.

He heads up the stairs to check on her and hears her music blasting. He laughs to himself and continues down the hallway. As he gets closer he hears Santana's voice singing along to the music and it makes him smile. Santana has loved to sing ever since she was old enough to talk, but she hardly ever does it. Sometimes he will catch her singing quietly as she does homework or chores, and he doesn't even think she notices that she is doing it.

He opens the door to her room and sees her dancing around her room using a hair brush as a microphone as she belts the lyrics to some song that he doesn't recognize. It's a pop song and they all sound the same to him.

Leaning up against the doorframe he just watches her with a wide grin on his face. He loves seeing her like this, because it is very rare. Even though she feels more comfortable at home and can talk freely and be herself, she still doesn't completely let go most of the time. She is still reserved and pretty quiet.

It doesn't take long for Santana to spin around and see him though. She drops the brush immediately and stares at Manny with wide eyes. She rushes over to her ihome and turns it off filling the room with silence.

Manny chuckles and stands up straight, "Why are you in such a good mood?" He asks her with a smirk.

Santana bites her lip and tries to will the blush away from her face. She just shrugs in response and sits down on her bed, not daring to look up at her brother.

"Okay well who gave you a ride home? I thought Tina had Glee?" He asks, making his way into her bedroom. He sits down on her bed and leans up against the headboard, watching her.

Santana fiddles with her binder that is opened on her bed and shrugs her shoulders, "Brittany," She says softly.

Manny looks confused and tilts his head to the side. "Brittany? Who is Brittany? I've never heard you mention her." He asks curiously.

Santana chews on her bottom lip and fiddles with the pages in her binder, flipping the corners of the pages. "She is m-my friend." Santana says quietly. But then she frowns slightly to herself. Is Brittany her friend? She's really only spoken to her twice and they were both short conversations. But she did ride with her home on her motorcycle. Santana would like to consider her a friend, but she doesn't know how Brittany feels.

Manny nods his head slowly, watching his sister closely. He has never heard her mention a Brittany which is weird to him. Santana is very cautious with who she hangs out with. It also takes her awhile to warm up to someone so the fact that she caught a ride with someone he has never even heard of is odd to him.

"What?" Santana asks when she looks up and sees the way that her brother is looking at her. He is studying her like he is trying to read her mind or something. It makes her shift uncomfortably.

Narrowing his eyes, Manny continues watching her for another couple of minutes before breaking out into a grin. "Do you have a crush on someone?" He asks both shocked and amused. He hasn't known Santana to have a crush on anyone since her old babysitter. Which happened to be his girlfriend at the time. Santana was crazy jealous and it was amusing to him.

Santana's eyes widen and she shakes her head furiously. "What? N-no!" She says quickly. "Manny!" She shouts embarrassed. She covers her face with her hands and groans, which only makes him laugh louder.

When his laughter dies down, he scoots closer to her and puts his arm around her. "I'm sorry I laughed," he apologizes, still not being able to hide his grin. But she still has her face buried in her hands so she cant see him anyway. "Santana," He urges, pulling gently on her hands.

She lets her hands drop into her lap but she still doesn't look up at him.

"So what is she like?" He asks giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Santana rolls her eyes and pulls away from him slightly. "Manny, s-she is just a f-friend." She tells him, trying to sound as firm as possible.

He puts his hands up defensively but doesn't stop grinning. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop asking about her." He says honestly. He gets off of her bed and walks towards her door. He stops in the doorway and turns around towards her, "Is she hot?" He asks with a mischievous grin.

"Get out!" Santana yells, throwing a pillow at him, but he dodges it and darts down the hallway, laughing loudly.

**A/N**: As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! (: Let me know what you like or didn't like or maybe a favorite part? (:


	3. Chapter 3

The Sound of Silence

Chapter 3

A/N: I have a question at the end so please read the AN and it'd be awesome if you'll answer! (:

Also as always thank you so much for the amazing review! I try and respond to everyone that has a username to thank you personally! But for those of you that are Anons, thank you! (:

Brittany walks inside the school from her lunch break and makes her way down the hallway to her 5th period class. It's math and she really hates math, but she also knows that she can't skip everyday or else she'll never graduate. Not that she'd really care whether or not she graduates. It's not like she will be able to go to college anyway. But her parents will officially disown her if she fails high school. Not that she'd really mind that either.

She hears a commotion around the corner and just out of curiosity heads towards it instead of her math class. She figures it's probably one of her friends stealing some kids money or something so she decides to go and check it out. She's been off of her game lately, and intimidating some freshman would sure hit the spot right now.

But when she rounds the corner she sees Santana pushed up against the lockers with Kitty and her two minions standing in front of her looking at the Latina menacingly.

Santana looks scared to death as her eyes dart back and forth between Kitty's. Normally, Brittany would enjoy seeing a sight like this, but it breaks her heart seeing Santana looking so afraid. It's confusing and instead of taking the time to figure out why it hurts her, she just walks over. She sees Kitty say something to Santana and Brittany can't make it out but whatever it was, it makes the two girls behind her start laughing in response.

"What's going on?" Brittany asks, approaching the four of them, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

Kitty and her friends turn to look at her and Brittany gives them all venomous glares.

Kitty backs away from Santana and directs her attention to the taller blonde. She lets out a laugh and shakes her head at Brittany, "Are you seriously about to stand up for this loser?" She asks amused.

"Are you seriously wanting me to kick your ass _again_?" Brittany spits back giving Kitty a challenging look.

Kitty stares at her for a few seconds, mirroring her challenging stance. But of course Kitty breaks first. She rolls her eyes and looks back at her two friends jerking her head, motioning for them to follow her as she walks away.

Brittany keeps her shoulders tense and the scowl on her face until Kitty and her friends turn the corner and are out of sight. She then relaxes and walks over to Santana, "Are you okay?" She asks worriedly, her face softening.

Santana nods, straightening her sweater out and then bends down to pick her backpack up off the ground. She looks back up at Brittany and gives her a warm smile, thanking her for saving her.

Brittany can't help but grin back at her. "Where are you headed? What class do you have next?" She asks curiously.

Santana holds out one of the textbooks in her hand for Brittany to see.

The blonde looks at the cover and nods her head. "History," She says and Santana nods back in response to confirm it. "Mr. Parks?" She asks and Santana nods once again. There are only two history teachers for their grade and Mr. Parks teaches the AP course, which Brittany can safely assume is the class Santana is in. "After you," She says with a small smirk, motioning with her hand for Santana to start walking.

Santana smiles shyly at her and starts walking towards the classroom and Brittany walks next to her. Santana keeps side eyeing the girl next to her a bit nervously, but mostly she is just happy that Brittany is walking with her. Though she doesn't really understand why Brittany is walking with her. She also doesn't understand why Brittany had just stood up for her. But she can't help the small smile from forming on her lips as her and Brittany walk in sync to her History class.

"Well here we are. Safe and sound." Brittany says, spinning to lean up against the wall next to the doorway.

Santana smiles up at Brittany and bites down on her lip, not really knowing what to do next. Brittany just grins at her and nods her head toward the classroom signaling for Santana to go inside. So with an awkward wave and a sheepish smile, Santana walks into her classroom, taking her seat.

Brittany is already late for her Math class so she just decides there is no point in going at all. Probably not the best logic, but it works for her. So instead she makes her way outside and underneath the bleachers, hoping that someone from her group will be out there as well.

When she makes it under the bleachers she sees Quinn and Sam already sitting down, sharing a joint. She lets out a sigh of relief and sits down next to Sam, plucking the joint from between his fingers just as he is bringing it to his mouth.

"Hey," Sam protests weakly.

Brittany just smiles innocently at him and takes a drag.

"Where is Puck?" Brittany asks curiously. He is normally always out here. He skips class the most out of all of them.

Quinn just shrugs in response and Sam grabs the joint back from Brittany, taking a drag before answering her. "He said he was going to the nurse to take a nap." He informs the both of them.

Brittany smirks and shakes her head, taking the joint from Quinn who now had it. She should have known. If he isn't out here, he is probably sleeping in the nurses office. She is surprised that the nurse even lets him come in anymore. He goes in way too often to be taken seriously. But Puck is a charmer, even to old women like their nurse. The thought of Puck seducing their 70 year old nurse makes Brittany cringe.

She doesn't even bother asking where Sugar is, because she knows the girl is in class. She hardly ever skips, and when she does it's because the rest of the group forces her to.

"Yo Britt, stop hogging it all," Quinn calls out, snapping Brittany out of her thoughts. She looks down at her right hand and realizes she is still holding the joint and it is slowly burning out. Without a word, she passes it over to Quinn.

Sam pulls a bag of Goldfish out of his backpack and opens the package up. He holds them out towards Brittany and the blonde smiles widely. Goldfish are her favorite. She holds her hand out and he sprinkles a few in her hand.

She tosses a couple in her mouth and looks over at Sam who is holding one out in front of him, making it swim in the air. She chuckles and he glances over at her, laughing himself. "Catch," He tells her holding the fish up, ready to throw it.

Brittany opens her mouth up wide and Sam throws it to her. It goes a little right and Brittany moves her head, trying to catch it, but it ends up hitting her cheek and bouncing on to the ground. "Damn," She says with a chuckle looking at the fallen fish.

She takes the joint from Quinn and takes a long drag before passing it off to Sam. "You're turn," She tells him, holding her own fish up. "And you better catch this because your mouth is huge." Brittany tells him, making him frown. "It's kind of an unfair advantage." She pouts.

Sam shakes his head and passes the joint back to Quinn, before turning his body to get ready to catch the fish. "Not if you keep score by saying whoever throws it gets the point. Like basketball." He informs her.

Brittany grins and nods her head, liking his way of scoring better than hers. She throws the fish at his face and successfully hits her mark. She squeals and throws her arms up in the air in victory. "I win." She says smugly.

Sam just throws another one at her but aims for her forehead, making her gasp.

She is about to retaliate, but suddenly gets the urge to look at her cell phone and check the time. She sees that there are only a couple minutes left until the bell rings, making her jump up, startling her friends. "I've got to go." She says, stuffing the last of her handful of goldfish into her mouth.

"Go where?" Sam asks confused and clearly disappointed.

"I have something I have to do." She says vaguely. Without another word, she makes her way out from under the bleachers and heads towards the school.

o0o0o

Santana is surprised to see Brittany leaning up against the lockers waiting for her when History is over. She is also surprised to see her in the same position after her last two classes. But she is definitely not complaining.

Brittany walks her all the way outside to the bike rack and watches Santana carefully put in the combination to her lock and unchain the bike. "By the way, I spoke to Kitty," Brittany informs her, making Santana look up at her a bit fearfully. "She won't be bothering you anymore." She adds with a small shrug and a smirk.

Santana lets out a breath of relief and smiles up at the blonde. She practically lunges at Brittany pulling her into a hug, which surprises both of them. Once Santana realizes what she is doing she almost pulls away, but then she feels Brittany's arms wrap around her waist.

They both smile into the embrace, surprised at how good it feels. How _right_ it feels.

Santana isn't touchy with people she barely knows and Brittany just doesn't do hugs. _Period_.

But neither want this embrace to end.

"Brittany! There you are, let's go!" Sam shouts making them pull away abruptly.

Both girls look over at him and see Puck, Quinn and Sugar standing next to him as well. They all glance between Brittany and Santana. Puck and Sam don't really seem bothered but look a bit confused and Sugar looks intrigued. Quinn on the other hand has her eyes narrowed looking between the two like they just did something awful.

Brittany turns her attention back to Santana who has her eyes set on the concrete beneath her, toeing at a small rock. "Well I guess I'll see you around," Brittany says a bit awkwardly, shoving her hands into her pockets.

Santana just nods her head, her eyes not meeting Brittany's. Suddenly, she is feeling very self conscious again and feels as if she is almost frozen in fear and embarrassment. She isn't sure where that hug came from and it also doesn't help that all of Brittany's friends are still staring at her and that Quinn is looking at her like she is something disgusting.

Brittany walks over to her friends that are looking at her as if she'd grown two heads, but she ignores the looks and just gives them all bored expressions. "You guys ready to go?" She asks, acting as if nothing had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn just about snarls at Brittany, her eyes sliding over to Santana, who was looking at them. But when her eyes meet Quinn's, she quickly looks back down at the ground nervously.

"Why were you hugging that loser? Do you need a shower?" Sugar asks, disgusted.

Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs. "It was nothing." She brushes off with a shrug. "Stop being so overdramatic." She says, brushing past them and heading for the parking lot.

Her friends end up following her, but Quinn pulls Brittany behind, letting the others walk in front of them. "What the hell is going on?" Quinn whispers, but it sounds like yelling to Brittany. "Why were you hugging that _loser_?"

Brittany just huffs in response and rolls her eyes. She stops walking and turns to the shorter blonde. "Back off," She says warningly, giving Quinn a glare that tells her she is done with the conversation. And if Quinn is smart she will drop it.

Quinn looks like she is going to backdown so Brittany continues walking. However, Quinn speaks up again. "Sugar told me that you stood up to Kitty for her and that you threatened her." She says, catching up to Brittany and walking next to her.

Brittany's jaw clenches, but instead of lashing out, she takes a deep breath and exhales loudly, "I hate Kitty," She says simply with a shrug, not understanding what the big deal is.

"Yeah me too, but you've never bothered interfering when she was messing with nerds until now." Quinn points out. "So what is different?"

Brittany stops walking again and turns to Quinn quickly, who jumps a bit, startled. "Stay out of my damn business." Brittany says lowly, giving Quinn a scowl. She glares at Quinn a few good seconds, making sure that the shorter girl receives her message, and then she turns and catches up with the rest of her friends.

o0o0o

Santana walks into her kitchen later that night and sees her mom standing over the stove cooking something. She can also smell it and it makes her hum. "Dinner smells good." She says, making her mother glance over her shoulder at her.

Maribel smiles and turns back to the stove. "I'm making tortilla soup," She responds. "Want to help?" She asks, already knowing Santana will say yes. Santana has always loved helping her cook. She's done it since she was able to hold a spoon.

Santana is at her mother's side instantly, looking over her progress and what needs to be done next. "Ch-chop the onions?" She asks, and Maribel nods, handing her an onion that was on the counter, opposite the side Santana is on.

Grabbing a knife from the block, Santana sets the onion down on the cutting board and skillfully starts chopping the onions. "Are you already finished with your homework?" Maribel asks as she tosses some seasoning into the pot and continues stirring.

Santana shakes her head. "Not q-quite. I just wanted to take a break and see if you needed help." Santana responds, making her mother nod.

A few minutes later Santana has moved on to Chile peppers and Manny makes his way into the kitchen. He walks over to the pantry and grabs a bag of Doritos, opening them and stuffing a handful into is mouth.

"Aye dies mío, Manny," Maribel says with a sigh. "Dinner is almost ready," She chastises.

Manny smirks and puts the bag down on the table, but grabs another handful. "Don't worry Ma, I'll still be hungry. This is like warming up before a game." He says, making Santana laugh and Maribel shake her head, rolling her eyes.

"So Santana, how is Brittany?" Manny asks taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Santana looks over her shoulder with wide eyes to see her bother smirking at her. She gives him a death glare and he just continues smiling innocently at her, acting as if he has no idea he wasn't supposed to bring her up.

"Who is Brittany?" Maribel asks with genuine curiosity. She doesn't take her eyes off of her soup as she continues throwing seasonings in and mixing. However, when neither of her kids answer her question, she looks up curiously. She glances at Santana who is still glaring at her brother and then moves her attention over to Manny who has a shit eating grin on his face. "Is there something I should know?" She asks raising a brow at her daughter.

Santana's eyes widen once again and she furiously shakes her head. "N-n-no," She says quickly. "She's j-just a friend of m-mine." She adds, turning her attention back to the peppers.

Maribel eyes Santana suspicously and then glances back over at Manny who smiles widely at her and she can tell he's trying not to laugh. "Okay," Maribel finally says, deciding not to further interrogate her daughter. The subject is obviously something she doesn't want to talk about right now. But she will definitely ask her about it later. Or maybe Manny.

o0o0o

Brittany sits down at her desk and opens up her laptop. She pulls the internet up and types, 'Selective Mutism' into the google search bar, deciding to research the disorder. Sugar had told her a little about it, but she wants to understand it better. Understand _Santana_ better.

She clicks on the first page that comes up which is some medical library site. She reads over the definition and realizes that it is basically what Sugar had said. She has the ability to speak, but can't in certain situations. And it is commonly associated with a social phobia. And although many people believe they're just choosing to not speak, that isn't the case. They physically can't when in certain situations.

She continues reading about the disorder until she hears footsteps. She looks up and sees Quinn and Puck walk into the room, making her shut the lid of her computer quickly.

Puck falls onto her bed and Quinn eyes her and the computer suspiciously, not missing the way Brittany had closed it so fast. "What are you doing?" She asks curiously.

Brittany just shrugs and moves away from her desk, "nothing," She responds, sitting down on the bed by Puck's feet. "Get your shoes off of my bed." She scolds him, hitting his shin.

Puck rolls his eyes and kicks his boots off onto the floor, before settling back into her soft bed.

She looks over at Quinn who is now sitting at her desk and lifting the lid of her computer up. Brittany's eyes widen and she jumps across the room, slamming the computer closed again, almost catching Quinn's fingers.

But she is too late. "Selective Mutism?" Quinn frowns. Her eyes move up to Brittany and she gives her an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

Brittany rolls her eyes and snatches her computer off of her desk and slides it back into her laptop bag. "Look at my computer again without my permission and I'll kick your ass," Brittany warns, giving the shorter blonde a harsh glare. Quinn just rolls her eyes, not looking bothered by the threat. Though she should be. Brittany has kicked her ass on more than one occasion.

"I really don't understand your fascination with this girl." Quinn says, shaking her head.

Brittany folds her arms over her chest and glares at Quinn, "I don't understand why you care so much." She retorts. "It's not your business who I talk to or who I am friends with." She says matter of fact.

Quinn lets out a bitter laugh and shakes her head. "She isn't like us Brittany." Quinn informs her and Brittany's brows furrow in confusion. "She has a cushy life." Quinn tells her. "She has a loving family, perfect grades, she follows the rules," She lists, using her fingers to count. "Do you seriously think that she wants to be friends with someone like you? Like _us_?"

"You don't know anything about her." Brittany says defensively.

"And you do?" Quinn scoffs.

Brittany opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it. Quinn is right, she doesn't know anything about Santana. But she wants to. "Just stay out of my damn business," Brittany warns, poking Quinn's chest.

"Ladies," Puck says, sitting up on the bed. He gives them a smirk and they both look at him annoyed. "How about we settle this with a wrestling match. Possibly some jello?" He suggests with a mischievous grin.

Both Brittany and Quinn scowl at him, then direct their attention back to each other, ignoring him. "Look, I'm tired of talking about this." Brittany says, frustrated. "Stop worrying about what I do and who I talk to." She tells her with finality, letting Quinn know that the conversation is over.

Quinn clenches her jaw, but backs down. She exhales through her nose and takes a step back then walking over to the bed. She sits down next to Puck who is just looking between the two in amusement, but slightly disappointed it didn't turn into a chick fight.

"Brittany mind if I steal something from your parents bar?" Puck asks standing up from the bed.

"Knock yourself out," She says, waving her hand carelessly in the air.

o0o0o

Santana finds Brittany waiting on her again after her last class of the day. She hadn't seen the blonde since she walked her out yesterday and the sight of her, makes her grin embarrassingly wide.

"Hey," Brittany smiles, pushing herself up off the wall she'd been leaning against. "I have detention today, but I thought I'd walk you to your bike first." Brittany explains as they begin walking towards the doors.

Santana looks curiously at Brittany, wondering why she has detention.

Brittany seems to know what she is asking and she smirks. "I called Mr. Shue and asshole." She says nonchalantly, making Santana's eyes widen. "What? He is." She says with a shrug.

They reach the bike rack and Brittany leans up against the railing watching Santana put in the combo. "I wanted to ask you something," Brittany says a bit nervously.

Santana looks up at her curiously, a bit fearful of what the blonde is going to ask her. She seems a bit hesitant and she's never seen that side of Brittany. It makes her nervous as well.

"We're going to this party tonight and I wanted to see if you would come with us." She asks hopefully.

Santana looks down at the ground and shakes her head. She feels bad for saying no to Brittany, but she really can't go to a party. It's one thing for her to be able to be around Brittany, just the two of them. It's a whole other thing for her to go to a party with tons of drunk people and loud music.

"Oh," Brittany says a little disappointed. "I understand." She says giving Santana a small smile.

Santana looks up at Brittany and sees the disappointment in her eyes and it makes her stomach drop. She's never wished that she was normal more in her life than right now.

Hesitantly, Santana reaches out and grabs Brittany's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She doesn't want Brittany to be mad at her or think that she doesn't want to hang out with her. Because that isn't the case at all. She would just have a panic attack if she went to the party. That is something she doesn't want happening nor does she want Brittany seeing.

Brittany moves her eyes up from their hands to meet Santana's big brown eyes and smiles genuinely at the girl. She nods her head getting the message. She knew it was a long shot to get Santana to go to the party. She'd read some more on her disorder and she knows that Santana doesn't do well in social situations like a party.

"Well, I should get to detention or else I'll have to go Monday as well." She says, pulling her hand away from Santana.

Santana nods her head and takes a step forward. She bites down on her lip and looks at Brittany hesitantly, suddenly not feeling as bold as she was a second ago.

But Brittany makes the move for her and wraps her arms around Santana's waist, holding her tightly. "I'll see you later," She says softly, before pulling away. She stays close to Santana and brings her hands up to adjust the brunette's glasses that had gone a little crooked. "Get home safe."

Santana smiles and nods her head, her heart fluttering at the close contact with Brittany. She feels her cheeks turning red and she ducks her head a little, trying to hide it from Brittany.

"Bye Santana," Brittany says, stepping away, and heading back into the school.

o0o0o

Brittany stumbles out onto the back porch of Finn's house and spots Puck talking up some girl. She walks over to him a little ungracefully and pulls him up by his jacket.

"What the hell?" He asks, looking at her annoyed. "That chick was totally about to take a ride on the Puckasarous." He says with a smirk, motioning with his hands down to his crotch.

Brittany's face scrunches up in disgust and she rolls her eyes. "I'm ready to go." She tells him, not even caring that she is cock blocking. It's not like he doesn't get sex on a regular basis. He'll be alright.

Puck sighs in annoyance and turns back to the girl he'd been chatting up and sees her sitting on some guys lap with her tongue down his throat. "Aw man," He whines giving Brittany an annoyed look. But she just shrugs, not even bothered.

Brittany spots Quinn on the other side of the porch smoking a cigarette and talking to a group of people that she doesn't really know nor does she really care to know. "Where is Sam?" She asks, looking around the party. "And Sugar?"

Puck shrugs his shoulders and looks around the backyard as well. He holds his hand up and points out into the yard a few seconds later.

Brittany follows his line of sight and sees Sugar leaning against a tree sipping on her drink through a straw, as some guy talks to her. She looks a little bored, but mainly just drunk. "Go find Sam, I'll get Quinn and Sugar." Brittany instructs before wobbling out into the yard to retrieve Sugar.

They meet back in the front yard at Sam's truck. He'd been the designated driver and had been cut off after the first hour of being at the party. Not that he really minded. They drank all the time and he could still have a good time without drinking. He's probably the only one in the group that doesn't drink that often anyway. If he does, he just has a few. He hardly ever gets wasted. Which is why he is the designated driver most of the time.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Quinn asks, climbing into the back of the truck after Sugar and Puck.

Brittany claimed shotgun and climbs into the passenger seat. "I want to go somewhere." Brittany says, pulling the seatbelt around her body. She struggles a bit to get it buckled but finally mageges.

"Where to?" Sam asks, putting the truck into drive and pulling off the curb.

"I'll point you in the right direction." Brittany tells him, not remembering the address. She just knows how to get there.

It only takes a few minutes and Sam pulls up on the curb in front of the house. They all look confused except for Brittany who grins widely and struggles to get her seatbelt off in her haste.

"Whose house is this Brittany?" Sam asks, looking out the windshield at the house, his face scrunched up in confusion.

Quinn lets out a scoff and leans over, looking incredulously at Brittany, "Is this Santana's house?"

Brittany doesn't answer and hops out of the truck. Once she is out, she turns back to them. "Just wait here." She instructs before spinning back around and heading towards the house. She walks over to the side of the house, standing under the second story window that she'd seen Santana looking out the other day.

She wants to climb up it and knock on the window like in all those cheesy movies. But she doesn't have a latter and there isn't a conveniently located tree like there happens to be in all the movies.

So instead, she looks around the ground for some small rocks or pebbles. But there are of course none of those lying around either. She sighs, stuffing her hands into her pockets and she feels a couple of coins. She smiles and pulls them out, revealing two pennies and a nickel.

Without aiming she tosses the nickel up at the window, but it doesn't go anywhere near it. _Wow_, maybe she is drunker than she'd thought. Bringing the penny up to her face, she squints her eyes, aiming for the window. She successfully hits it this time and does a small fist bump.

She waits a few seconds, but nothing happens, making her sigh. She carefully tosses the last penny, hoping that she doesn't miss her mark because there is no way she'll be able to find the fallen coins in the yard.

The penny hits the window square on and she holds her breath in anticipation, hopping it will work and get Santana's attention.

A couple of seconds later she sees the blinds move so she waves both of her hands above her head, hoping that she can be seen. The blinds close once again and then open up completely, revealing Santana's face.

"Hey!" Brittany shouts quietly as Santana opens her window. "Come downstairs!" She tells the girl, pointing to Santana's front door.

Santana looks confused and she bites down on her lip before hesitantly nodding her head. She closes the window back and disappears as Brittany sprints up to the front door.

It takes a few minutes and Brittany waits impatiently, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, waiting on Santana. But eventually she hears the door unlocking and then open, revealing Santana.

"I don't have your phone number." Brittany blurts out, not even greeting Santana properly.

Santana tilts her head to the side, but grins a little at Brittany. She bites down on her lip and opens the door a little wider, signaling for Brittany to come inside.

Brittany follows her in and looks around the house. She can see the living room from the foyer and the dining room. The house isn't huge, but it's nice and very cozy. It's warm and inviting unlike her house. It actually looks like someone lives here.

Santana tugs on Brittany's hand gently trying to get the blonde's attention. Brittany pulls her eyes away from the living room and looks at Santana who is backing up towards the stairs. She smiles at Santana and follows behind her. Santana turns around as they walk up the stairs and holds a finger up to her lips, signaling to Brittany to be quiet.

Brittany just nods and tries her best to not make any noise all the way up the stairs and down the hallway. She follows Santana into her room and her eyes immediately dart around, taking it all in. "It's not what I expected." She states. "Not that I've like imaged what your room looks like or anything." She adds quickly, giving Santana and awkward shrug. "That'd be creepy," She mumbles.

Santana just smiles and walks over to her nightstand where her cell phone is. She unlocks the screen and pulls up her contacts hitting, add new. She then hands the phone over to Brittany to put her information in.

Brittany successfully puts her number into the phone under her name. She puts a heart next to her name as well, which she'll probably be embarrassed by tomorrow. "Send me a text so I'll have your number." She tells Santana who nods and takes the phone from her.

Santana starts typing out a text and Brittany takes the opportunity to continue looking around her room. The walls are a dark gray color that is almost black. Her comforter is black and her sheets are a royal purple. It's definitely not how she'd expected Santana's room to be. But she likes it. It's kind of sexy actually.

She turns her attention back to Santana when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She knows that it is from Santana so she doesn't even bother checking it. She'll save the number later.

Instead, she takes in Santana's outfit for the first time. She's wearing a pajama onsie that has planets and stars all over it. It's kind of adorable. Her hair is also down, which is something that Brittany has never seen before. It's really long and has a natural wave to it. It looks so soft, she just wants to reach out and touch it. But she retrains herself. "Nice outfit." Brittany comments with a smirk.

It seems that Santana has just now realized what she is wearing as well and she looks down at herself, her face turning beat red.

"It's adorable." Brittany assures her softly. "I really like it." She says, making Santana look back up at her, her face still red. Brittany looks just as sincere as she'd sounded and it makes her embarrassment fade just a bit. "I kind of want one now actually," Brittany continues with a smile. "But I want one with unicorns."

Santana grins and raises a brow at the blonde.

Brittany just shrugs at the look. "I like unicorns." She admits. "But don't tell anyone." She adds quickly. She tries to give Santana a stern look, but it doesn't really work. She just ends up laughing.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out, knowing that it isn't from Santana this time. It's from Quinn which makes her sigh. She opens it up although she already knows what it is going to say. _We're about to leave you._

"I should go." Brittany says disappointed. "My friends are waiting outside for me." She explains. "And you look really tired." She adds, noticing how exhausted Santana looks. She then realizes she probably woke Santana up.

Santana mirrors Brittany's disappointed expression, but she nods her head in understanding. A part of her wants Brittany to stay, but then she is also exhausted. And Brittany's friends are waiting on her. She doesn't want to piss off her friends. They already hate her.

They walk to the front door and stand in front of each other, both looking a bit awkward. Brittany lets out a breath of air that sort of sounds like a chuckle at the same time and she rolls her eyes at herself for being lame. Without wasting another second, she pulls Santana into a hug.

Santana gasps at the sudden action, but she wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and relaxes into her arms.

"You smell really good," Brittany mumbles, burying her face in Santana's hair that is flowing over her shoulder.

Santana's heart flutters and she swallows hard. She copies Brittany and buries her face in Brittany's neck, basking in Brittany's own smell. She smells like cigarettes and alcohol, but Santana can also pick up a hint of something fruity and something that she can't describe. It's just _Brittany_ and it smells wonderful.

After a couple of minutes Brittany's phone vibrates again, forcing them to pull apart. The blonde sighs and gives Santana an apologetic grin. "I really should go or else I'll be walking home." She says with a small laugh.

Santana just nods again and gives Brittany a smile, letting her know she isn't mad.

Without thinking, Brittany leans in and kisses Santana's cheek. When she pulls back she feels her face burning all the way up to her ears. Santana has her eyes set on the ground and Brittany can see the blush on her face as well. She lets out a nervous laugh and shoves her hands in her pockets. "I'll see you later," She says with a nervous smile.

Santana just nods her head, still not looking up to meet Brittany's eyes. She opens the front door and just slightly glances up at Brittany, not picking her head up. Their eyes meet and they smile shyly at each other before Brittany walks out of the house.

When she sees Brittany get into the truck, Santana shuts the front door and leans up against it. She lets out a breath of air she felt like she'd been holding since Brittany had arrived. A grin slowly creeps onto her face and she can't stop herself from doing a little happy dance in the foyer.

"Santana?" Maribel's voice calls from down the hallway. "Santana what are you doing? I heard the door open." She says confused, walking into the foyer. Her eyes are squinted from the bright light and her hair is going in all sorts of directions.

Santana's eyes widen a bit and her heart starts thumping in her chest nervously. "I-I-I couldn't s-sleep." Santana lies. "So I went outside f-for some air." She continues to explain, lying through her teeth. She's never done that before. She's never lied to her mother. But this isn't even a big deal right?

Maribel frowns at her daughter, her eyes finally adjusting to the harsh light. "What's wrong? Why can't you sleep?" She asks concerned.

Santana just shrugs her shoulders. "Nothing is wrong. I t-took a nap earlier and now I'm just not t-tired." She says. It's not a complete lie, because she _did_ take a nap earlier.

"Well come here, I'll make you some warm milk." She tells her, motioning with her hand for Santana to follow her to the kitchen. Santana just nods and obediently follows. She's actually exhausted and could probably fall asleep pretty easily, however she's already made the lie. Now she has to follow through and wait for some milk.

o0o0o

Santana makes it back up to her room after her mom had made her some milk. She sets the glass down on her nightstand and climbs back into her bed. She pushes the button on her phone, checking the time and she is surprised to see a text message. It's from Brittany.

_Brittany (1:31 a.m) I'm sorry for waking you_

Getting comfortable in her bed, Santana smiles and holds her phone up above her head, typing out her reply.

Sent (1:39 a.m) It's fine. I can't believe you came all the way to my house just to get my phone number.

Santana can't get the grin to disappear from her face no matter how hard she tries. She even giggles at herself, because she actually is trying to not smile, but she isn't successful. She really doesn't know what it is about Brittany that makes her feel so comfortable. She hasn't spoken in front of her yet, but she has done a lot of things with her that are unusual. She rode on her motorcycle wit her, she invited her up to her bedroom and she hugged her._ 3 times. _

She knows that her brother is right. She definitely has a crush on Brittany. But it's not like it matters. Brittany is straight for one thing and two someone like Brittany would never like someone like _her_. She isn't even sure why Brittany seems to want to be friends with her. Maybe she is up to something.

Before Santana can even consider that thought, her phone vibrates in her hand.

_Brittany (1:41 a.m) Well, I may have just wanted to see you too (:_

Santana's eyes widen and her heart races in her chest. She feels like she can't breath so she sits up in her bed, hoping that it'll help. She reads over the text a few more times, making sure that she hadn't just imagined it said that. Maybe Brittany could like her back?

She bites down on her lip and lets her fingers hover over the keyboard. What does she say in response to that? She's getting worked up and anxious over a text message and it makes her roll her eyes at herself.

Sighing, she starts typing out her response.

_I'm glad you came over. _

She reads over her message about 50 times, debating on wether or not she should send it. She's nervous and her finger keeps hovering the send button before moving away and resting down at the bottom of her phone.

She sits up a little straighter and lets her finger hover over send again. She squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a small squeak as her finger presses down firmly.

**A/N:** I have a few options in my head, but I'd like to hear you guys' opinion! What would you like Santana's first words to Brittany to be? And in what like scene or situation? (: Let me know please! (:

Tumblr: o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o. tumblr . com


	4. Chapter 4

The Sound of Silence

Chapter 4

A/N: Wow last chapter got amazing reviews! You guys are all so awesome! (:

Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I guess I will let you guys decide! I guess you could say it's kind of a fill chapter.

Brittany opens her eyes and immediately regrets it. She closes them back and lets out a groan at the pounding in her head. She breaths in deeply through her nose and rolls over onto her stomach, burying her face into her pillow.

She tries her best to fall back asleep, but it's too late. She is awake and she feels like crap. She also has to pee and get some water because her mouth feels like she just ate a bunch of cotton.

Ungracefully, she rolls out of bed and stumbles into her bathroom. After she is done she washes her hands and looks in the mirror at herself. She looks just as bad as she feels which just reminds her of how bad she actually does feel. She really needs to start drinking more water while she drinks and before she goes to bed.

She walks downstairs into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water. However, that was a bad idea and she should have known better. When she has a hangover she is normally nauseous and when she is nauseous, water usually just makes it 10 times worse.

She grabs a bottle of gatorade out of the fridge and quickly downs about half of it.

After she takes some medicine, she walks back into her bathroom, strongly feeling the need to brush her teeth. Not that she doesn't brush them every morning. But she has an awful taste in her mouth from the mixture of alcohol, cigarettes and weed from last night.

As she is standing at the counter brushing her teeth, her mind starts to wander back to last night. She remembers that she went over to Santana's and the thought alone makes her grin. She honestly can't believe she just up and went like that, especially since it was after 12. She just hopes that Santana isn't angry with her. She hadn't seemed mad last night, but she could have been hiding her frustrations. Not that she could even voice them anyway.

The thought makes Brittany panic a bit. She really doesn't want Santana to be annoyed with her and especially not mad at her. So she finishes brushing her teeth and walks back into her bedroom.

Grabbing her cell phone, she slides the unlock screen opened and sees that her and Santana's conversation from last night is still open. She quickly texts out her message, the worry slowly rising within her.

_Sent (1:43 p.m) Good Morning (: _

It's simple but she doesn't want to just send her a text asking her if she is mad at her. This is a good test to see if she even texts her back. And if she does, Brittany is hoping she can get a read on her and see if she seems annoyed or angry.

_Santana (1:44 p.m) Don't you mean good afternoon? ;p _

Brittany smiles and looks at the time for the first time. She realizes it's almost two o clock and she feels a little silly for saying morning. Then she feels dumb for feeling embarrassed. She used to never get embarrassed, especially by something silly like this.

_Sent: (1:45 p.m) Right sorry. Look, I want to apologize for last night. If I did or said anything that made you uncomfortable then I'm sorry. I'd had a few drinks at the party. _

She hesitates briefly before sending it, but then just decides to do it. Santana doesn't seem upset at her, but she still feels the need to apologize. She knows how shy Santana is and how anxious she can get. She just really doesn't want Santana to ever feel uncomfortable around her or feel like she can't be around her anymore.

Santana lets out a sigh as she reads over the text message. She'd figured that Brittany was drunk last night when she came over, but she'd hoped that it wasn't the case. Because that means her actions were just spurred on by alcohol. Now any hope that Santana had of Brittany liking her was out the window.

_Sent (1:47 p.m) You didn't make me uncomfortable. _

She'd almost added in the message, _I liked seeing you. _However, her anxiety kicked in and she erased the last few words. She'd basically said those words to Brittany last night, but Brittany had said it and she was also under the influence.

_Brittany (1:48 p.m) Good because I was afraid you'd be mad at me. _

Santana frowns, but then she grins again. Brittany was worried that she'd be angry. Brittany doesn't normally care what people think of her or if she pisses someone off. So the fact that she'd been worried about it, makes Santana feel all giddy. But she bites down on her lip trying to hide her smile because she is sitting next to her brother on the couch.

_Sent (1:48 p.m) Of course not, I liked seeing you. _

She's not as afraid to sent it this time because she feels the need to reassure Brittany that she wasn't mad at her for coming over last night. And also because she'd said it last night and Brittany apparently still wants to talk to her. That's got to mean she didn't freak her out right?

"Are you texting Brittany?" Manny asks snapping her from her little daze. She looks up at him and he is smiling widely at her. She rolls her eyes and just nods, directing her attention back to her phone where she sees the three little dots pop up which mean Brittany is texting her.

She feels the couch move and she side eyes Manny only to see him scooting closer to her.

"Are you guys like together?" He asks curiously, she smile not fading.

Santana's head snaps up and she shakes her head, "NO Manny!" She says giving him a glare.

Manny smirks and raises his hands up in defense. "Well have you told her that you like her?" He asks curiously.

Santana sighs and just shakes her head. "I can't," She says, her voice full of defeat. "She doesn't like me anyway." She adds just as sadly.

"You don't know that." He says matter of fact.

Rolling her eyes, Santana looks back up at her brother. "I do." She informs him, although she doesn't really. She thinks that she knows, but she can't be positive, because of course she hasn't asked. "She's beautiful, outgoing and so care free. She doesn't care what anyone thinks of her and she does whatever she wants, not letting anyone get in her way." Santana explains, and Manny just slowly nods, not really seeing what it has to do with anything. "She doesn't want someone like _me_." She finishes as if it's obvious.

Manny sighs and scoots even closer to her, putting his arm around her. "Don't be so hard on yourself." He says a little frustrated. He hates on Santana is always so down on herself. "You're beautiful too." He says gently with a smile and Santana just rolls her eyes. "You _are_." He emphasizes. "You're also smart and fun to be around. Why _wouldn't_ she like you?" He asks sincerely.

Santana just sighs again and pulls away from her brother, feeling her phone vibrate in her lap. She appreciates his words, but he is her brother. It's different coming from him and coming from someone you have a crush on.

"Tell her to come over. I want to meet her." Manny says, and Santana can only roll her eyes again. Her brother would probably embarrass the crap out of her if Brittany was to come over while he was home.

_Brittany (1:51 p.m) I already want to see you again lol _

Santana blushes at the message and angles her phone, making sure that Manny can't see it. He doesn't really seem to be paying attention to her anymore though. He has his eyes back on the TV that is playing some football game. One team is orange and one team is red, that is about all Santana knows.

She bites down on her lip, deciding what to text back. She really wants to see Brittany too. She glances over at her brother, his words echoing in her head. Should she invite her over? She really wants too and she can probably make sure that Manny doesn't get much time with her so she can't be too embarrassed. But would Brittany even want to come over? _Well_, she did say she wants to see her again.

Santana lets out a huff and decides to stop arguing with herself and just ask. If she says no then she says no. No big deal right?

_Sent (1:52 p.m) Do you want to come watch a movie or something? _

She feels like her heart is about to thump out of her chest and she can feel her palms getting sweaty. She shouldn't be getting so worked up though. It's just a question, it's not like she asked her to marry her or something.

_Oh_, that thought didn't help her anxiety.

It's only been about 30 seconds since she sent the message but it feels like an eternity to her. Her fingers start tapping anxiously against her knee and she glances over at Manny to make sure that she hadn't caught his attention. Thankfully, she hasn't and he looks very invested in the game.

Finally after a century, Brittany texts back.

She almost doesn't want to open it up, but then at the same time, she can't stop herself.

_Brittany (1:53 p.m) I'd like to, but I'm not sure how much fun I'd be today. ): _

Santana releases the breath she'd been holding and frowns. She feels dumb, because her heart has a sinking feeling but nothing had really even happened. So Brittany said no? It's not the end of the world and it's not like she doesn't want to talk to her anymore.

But it's still disappointing.

She starts to type a message in response but then another one from Brittany pops up.

_Brittany (1:53 p.m) Can I come over tomorrow? _

Just as fast as the sinking feeling had appeared it disappears. Instead, her heart feels 10 times lighter and like it is fluttering around in her chest. She can't help but grin, not even caring if Manny sees her.

_Sent (1:54 p.m) Tomorrow is good (: You should drink some pickle juice. It helps with hangovers. _

Santana lets out a content sigh and leans back into the couch, the smile still on her face. But then it hits her.

Brittany's coming over.

Suddenly, all she feels is nerves and her heart continues racing, but in a different way now. The panic is rising up inside of her and she swallows hard. She's never had anyone come over before. Other than Tina, but they really only study. She's only been over a couple of times to just hang out, and that was different. She'd known Tina for awhile at that point and she also didn't have a _crush_ on Tina.

"What's wrong?" Manny asks looking at her sister in concern. "You're face is really pale." He states bringing a hand up to her forehead.

Santana shakes her head, snapping herself from her daze and looks over at him. She pushes his hand away from her and inhales deeply. "I…" She says, but then stops. She can't even say it. "I-I-I invited B-Brittany over." She says, her eyes widening in fear.

A grin creeps up on Manny's face, replacing the worried frown. "Really when?" He asks, excited.

"Tomorrow," Santana says, still just staring, unblinking. "I-I don't…" She says, fumbling over her words. "I don't…I don't k-know why I d-did that." She says looking at her brother in complete worry.

Manny chuckles and shakes his head. "Don't worry," He says, placing an arm around her, completely amused by the situation. "You guys are just friends right?" He asks and she just nods her head. "It's not even a big deal, she'll come over and you guys will watch TV or a movie and gossip or whatever it is you girls do." he says with a small shrug. "Tina comes over here all of the time." He adds matter of fact.

Santana opens her mouth to speak, but then just closes it. She does this a couple of times, before shaking her head, trying to wrap her head around what has just happened.

Then her phone vibrates in her lap.

_Brittany: (1:56 p.m) Pickle juice? Gross lol _

Santana chuckles, momentarily forgetting her dilemma and she quickly texts Brittany back.

_Sent (1:57 p.m) The vinegar and salt in it helps rehydrate you. When you have a hangover it's because your body is extremely dehydrated and so when you drink pickle juice it gives your body a blast of sodium and provides a buildup of water in your body. _

Santana hits send and then winces, wishing she could cancel it or take it back. She feels like a complete nerd now. She basically just gave Brittany a lecture and taught her some useless information that she doesn't even care about. God, she'll probably never want to talk to her again. How could Manny say that she is fun. She isn't fun, she is boring and lectures people or gives out random trivia when nobody else cares.

She lets out a sigh and drops her head back down on the couch just as her phone goes off again.

_Brittany (1:57 p.m) I'll give it a try. Thanks Doctor Lopez (; _

Blushing, Santana can't stop herself from giggling. But now she doesn't know what to say in response, which makes her frown. She wants to continue talking to Brittany but she isn't sure what to say to her. Should she start up a new conversation or just leave it alone. Do you say bye when you're texting or just stop? You don't say bye _right_?

She obviously never texts people.

_Sent (1:58 p.m) You're welcome (: _

She wants to say more, but she isn't really sure what to say so she keeps it simple. Simple is safer anyway. She won't embarrass herself this way.

She leans back on the couch again and remembers that Brittany is coming over to hang out tomorrow. She gets nervous all over again and lets out a groan. "It's really not a big deal," Manny says with an amused chuckle.

Santana sighs and looks over at her brother. "I-I've never hung out with anyone b-before." She tells him. "I d-don't know how to d-do that." She admits, getting worked up.

Manny smiles sympathetically at her. He's still amused, but he knows how stressed out his sister is and he feels bad for her. "Well there isn't anything you have to really do." He informs her with a shrug. "Did you guys agree to do something specific or did you just ask her to come over?"

"I asked her to watch a movie."

He nods his head, "So you guys pick out a movie, eat some popcorn and watch it." He says as if it is the most simple thing in the world. And well, to him it is. For Santana, that is another story. "Just be yourself. Obviously she likes you if she agreed to come over." He says matter of fact. "You don't need to convince her to like you or want to be your friend or whatever. Just hang out and be yourself, it'll be fine." He assures her.

Santana nods her head, but still feels nervous. She knows that he is right, but now she has a whole new problem. What movie should they watch? What kind of movies does Brittany like? Santana doesn't even really have any movies. At least not anything that Brittany will probably like.

_Brittany: (2:00 p.m) I'm going to take a hot bath and then try and take a nap. I'll text you later (: _

Santana is a bit disappointed that their conversation is over, but she likes that Brittany let her know she wasn't going to be able to talk right now. Instead of just not texting back.

_Santana (2:00 p.m) Okay, feel better (: _

o0o0o

A couple of hours later Maribel comes down the stairs, just waking up. She'd been called into work during the middle of the night, only an hour after Brittany had left. And she didn't get back home until a little after 9 this morning.

"Hey guys," She greets both of her kids that are still sitting on the couch.

Santana puts the book down that she'd been reading and smiles up at her mom. "Hi," She greets back and Maribel places her hand gently on Santana's cheek and smiles down at her.

"Did you sleep okay the rest of the night?" She asks concerned.

Santana smiles at her mom and nods her head, reassuring her and Maribel nods. She leans down and places a kiss on Santana's head before walking into the kitchen.

"What do you mean? Did you have a nightmare?" Manny asks, turning to his sister. The worry is etched deeply into his features as he stares at her with furrowed brows and a frown.

Shaking her head, she gives him a reassuring smile. "No, I j-just couldn't sleep so mom m-made me some warm milk." She says with a shrug. She turns her attention back down to her book but can sense Manny still eying her.

"Are you lying?" He asks skeptically and a little shocked.

She looks back over at him and sees him searching her face. He almost looks like he is inspecting her and it makes her a bit uncomfortable. It's like he can see right through her. "N-no," She says, shaking her head again.

She tries not to let the worry show on her face. She _is_ lying and she really doesn't want him catching her in a lie. She doesn't like lying to them even if it is something dumb like this. She was just afraid that her mom would be mad that Brittany came over so late.

"You know if you had a nightmare you can tell us. You _should_ tell us." He says with a frown. "You haven't had any in awhile have you?"

Santana shakes her head, feeling a bit relieved now. He thinks she is just lying about having a nightmare. Not that it's anything else. "I d-didn't have one, I promise." She says looking directly into his eyes. _This_ isn't a lie, so she feels more confident in saying it.

He continues eying her for a brief moment, but then nods his head accepting her answer.

Santana lets out a relieved breath as he goes back to flipping through the television shows. She gets up off the couch and walks into the kitchen where her mom is eating a cup of yogurt.

"Mom?" Santana asks quietly.

Maribel looks up at Santana and can see the nerves that are so obviously taking over Santana. It confuses her and she looks at her daughter concerned. "What is it?"

Santana fiddles with her hands a bit and hesitates before speaking. "C-can we go to the s-store?"

Maribel gives her daughter a curious look. "For what?" She asks slowly. Santana still looks extremely nervous and it's really confusing Maribel.

Santana licks her lips and continues fiddling with her hands. She doesn't know why she is so nervous to ask her mother to take her to the store. _Well_, it's because she has to tell her why needs to go and that Brittany is going to be coming over. She just doesn't want her mom to make a big deal out of it. She's pretty sure that Manny has told her about Brittany by now and her mom can get a little too enthusiastic sometimes.

"I want to get a movie," She says softly. "I'm going to have a f-friend come over t-tomorrow." She adds, knowing that her mother would then ask why she wants to get a movie. Santana has never really been one to watch movies, so she knows that her mom will be suspicious as to why she wants to get one.

Maribel nods her head and stands up from her stool at the island. "Tina?" She asks, walking over to the trash can to throw her yogurt cup away.

Santana shakes her head when her mom turns back around towards her. "No," She says simply and Maribel gives her a curious look, raising an eyebrow. "Brittany."

A smile slowly forms on her mother's lips and Santana huffs and rolls her eyes. _Yup_, Manny definitely told her.

"Sure, let me go get dressed really quick." She says with a smile, before gliding out of the kitchen.

o0o0o

Santana races around her room, making sure everything is picked up and put away. Her room isn't even close to being messy, but she still feels the need to straighten everything and make sure it's all in it's place. She even vacuum's and dusts.

"It smells like lemons in here." Maribel says with a smirk walking into her daughters room.

Santana whips around to face her mother, towel and cleaning product in hand. "Does it smell b-bad?" She asks worriedly. "I have some Fabreeze and she w-won't be here for another hour." Santana rambles, hoping that her room doesn't smell too clean. Like a hospital or something. Nobody likes the way hospitals smell.

Maribel laughs and shakes her head, "I think it'll be fine," she assures her, making her way fully into her daughter's bedroom. She sits down on Santana's bed and watches as she goes back to scrubbing her desk with wood cleaner. "I have to go to work for a few hours," Maribel informs her daughter.

"Okay," Santana says distractedly, not looking back at her mother.

"Manny will be here," She continues and Santana just once again nods, not really giving her mother her full attention. "I want you to leave your bedroom door open." She instructs, and this makes Santana pause.

She turns around with wide eyes and red cheeks. "Mom!" She just about screeches, completely embarrassed. "We're j-just friends!" She shouts annoyed.

Maribel chuckles at her daughters embarrassment. "Right, well still." She says with a shrug. "Just to be sure."

Santana rolls her eyes and turns back to her cleaning. "D-don't say stuff like that when she is h-here." She says sternly.

"Well, you're in luck because as I said, I'll be at work." She reminds the girl. "But Manny will be here, and he is worse than I am, so be on your best behavior." Maribel says, standing up from the bed.

Santana sighs loudly and groans a little making her mother just laugh again.

"I love you and I'll be back later tonight." She says walking towards the door.

"Love you too," Santana mumbles, still annoyed with her mom.

o0o0o

Brittany stands in front of Santana's front door, hesitating to knock. She's feeling nervous and a bit anxious and it's a really annoying feeling. A feeling that she definitely isn't used to and one she'd rather not have to get used to.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she reaches out and knocks quickly on the red door. She inhales deeply as she waits and adjusts her leather jacket over her blue V-neck.

It doesn't take long and she hears the door unlocking and then open. She is relieved to see Santana on the other side and not one of her parents. She's never done well with other people's parents. Except Quinn but that is only because she's known her since she was little and because her mom doesn't dislike anyone. "Hey," She greets the girl with a grin.

Santana grins back widely, the smile reaching her big brown eyes that sparkle back at Brittany. She opens the door wider and motions with her hand for Brittany to come inside.

Brittany of course walks right inside and looks around while Santana shuts the door behind them. She spots a boy sitting on the couch in the living room watching a football game. She assumes he is Santana's brother because he looks just like her and is way too young to be her father.

She feels a tugging on her hand and directs her attention back to Santana who nods her head towards the stairs. Brittany smiles and nods her head as well, taking a step towards the staircase, following Santana.

"Hey, you aren't even going to introduce me?" Manny's voice echoes from in the living room.

Santana sighs and stops midway up the stairs. She turns around and sees Manny staring up at them with a huge smile on his face, still sitting on the couch.

Biting her lip, Santana hesitantly walks back down the stairs and leads Brittany into the living room, where Manny stands up from the couch. "I'm Manny," He introduces, extending his hand out.

Brittany smiles and places her hand in his, "Brittany," She returns as he brings her hand up to his lips and kisses the back of it, making Santana roll her eyes.

Brittany just smiles at him and glances over his shoulder at the TV that he had been watching. "I was just watching this game before I came over here." She states, pointing over his shoulder at the TV.

Manny grins and turns to the TV. "Yeah?" He asks, glancing back at her. He sits back down on the couch and hits play on the remote, unpausing the game. "Who are you going for?"

"Patriots of course," She says as if it were obvious and Manny nods his head in approval. "Do you like football?" Brittany asks, turning her attention back to Santana.

"She hates it." Manny answers for her.

Santana glares at the back of his head and Brittany just smiles. "Well, how about we go watch that movie?" She suggests and Santana smiles and nods her head.

"What's the rush? There are only 8 minutes left of the game." Manny says, patting the spot on the couch next to him.

Santana frowns and folds her arms over her chest, pouting a bit.

It makes Brittany giggle and she looks at the girl adoringly. "That's okay, I'll see the highlights later." She says with a shrug. "And the game is basically over anyway. Pats are kicking ass." She adds with a smirk and Manny can't help but smirk as well and nod.

Brittany then grabs Santana's hand and tugs her back towards the stairs.

They walk into Santana's bedroom and Brittany takes the opportunity to look around again. She'd looked around the last time she was there, but not thoroughly and she was also drunk.

She walks over to Santana's dresser and looks at the photos in the frames sitting on top. She sees one with Santana and her brother squeezed into the frame, both with wide grins. They look exactly alike and it makes Brittany grin. "Are you and your brother close?" Brittany asks glancing over her shoulder at Santana.

Santana smiles and nods her head then walks to stand next to Brittany.

"Is this your mom?" Brittany asks, picking up another photo where an older woman is standing behind Santana with her arms wrapped around her. "You guys all look so much alike." She notes after Santana had nodded her head to confirm it was her mother.

"What about your dad?" Brittany asks, casually placing the photo back down on the dresser.

She senses Santana tense next to her and she turns to look at her. "I'm sorry," Brittany says quickly taking in Santana's deep frown. "I'm sorry, I should have just assumed since you didn't have photos…" She starts to ramble, but decides to stop before she says anything else that she shouldn't.

Santana shakes her head quickly and gives Brittany a small smile, reassuring her that she isn't mad at her for asking.

"How about that movie?" Brittany asks, changing the subject.

Santana smiles and nods her head. She walks over to her desk and holds up two different DVD's in redbox containers.

Brittany looks carefully at both movies, reading the titles. "Pitch Perfect for sure." She says with a nod. "It's like my favorite movie." She says making Santana nod and smile, placing the other movie back on the desk.

She puts the movie into the DVD player then walks over to her bed. Brittany is already settled against the headboard with her feet out in front of her. Santana carefully places herself on the bed next to her and mirrors her position, being careful not to touch her or sit too close. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable or anything.

She glances over at Brittany as she waits for the DVD menu to pop up and Brittany is just staring ahead at the TV. Her hands start fiddling in her lap and she feels like it takes forever for the Menu to pop up so that she can push play.

"Do you have popcorn?" Brittany suddenly asks as soon as the menu pops up.

Santana looks over at her and the blonde is looking at her expectantly. So she nods her head.

"You can't have a movie night without popcorn." She states, standing up from the bed.

Santana smiles and gets off the bed as well before walking out the door with Brittany following behind.

o0o0o

Pitch Perfect ends and the DVD menu pops back up, bringing both girls back into reality. Santana gets nervous again, not really knowing what to do now. Her anxiety had eased during the movie because all she had to do was sit quietly and watch. She didn't have to worry about talking or entertaining Brittany in any way. And since it was Brittany's favorite movie, it was even better.

Santana inhales through her nose and carefully climbs off the bed. She walks over to her TV and pulls the DVD out of the player, carefully putting it back in it's case.

"Hey, you think I could borrow one of your onesies?" Brittany asks, making Santana snap her head around to look at her. "I didn't wear proper clothing for a movie night," She says with a small laugh. "My jeans are getting a bit uncomfortable."

Santana just kind of stares at her still not really believing that she'd just asked that question. Brittany wants to wear one of her dorky onesies?

"I mean if you have like a thing where you don't like people wearing your clothes then I completely understand." Brittany says quickly, now feeling slightly dumb for asking. "It just looked really comfy," She admits with a bashful grin and a shrug.

Santana quickly shakes her head and stands up. She nods her head in the direction of her dresser, motioning for Brittany to come over. She opens up the middle drawer revealing a whole drawer of onesies for her to choose from.

"Wow," Brittany says with a grin. "You have a lot," She states and Santana nods, looking away shyly. "Think they'll fit me?" She asks a bit unsure, because she is a few inches taller than Santana. But Santana nods her head, letting her know that they'll fit. They're actually a bit big for Santana.

Brittany looks through the onesies until she finds one that she wants to wear. "Can I wear this one?" She asks holding a blue one up that has ducks and bubbles on it. "I like ducks." She admits with a chuckle.

Santana grins and nods her head. She then pulls out a purple one with monkeys on it for herself to wear. She walks over to her bathroom and opens the door, motioning to it and backs inside, signaling to Brittany that she'll change in there.

She gets changed and walks back out just in time to see Brittany just getting her arms into the onesie. Her stomach and bra is on full display and it makes Santana's eyes widen and her mouth open slightly. She hadn't even thought to make sure Brittany was dressed before she came out. She'd just assumed Brittany was going to wait for the bathroom.

Her face turns beat red and her heart starts thudding in her chest. Her eyes quickly fall down to the ground and she shifts uncomfortably.

"I was right, these are extremely comfortable." Brittany says, completely oblivious to Santana's embarrassment.

Santana swallows hard and slowly lifts her head back up, her eyes finding Brittany. She lets out a relieved breath when she sees that Brittany is fully dressed this time. But then there is a part of her that wishes Brittany _wasn't_ fully dressed. She quickly shakes those thoughts out of her head however.

The sight of Brittany in her onesie does something to Santana. She feels weird for feeling that way and she can't really even describe _what_ exactly it does to her. But she likes it. She likes seeing Brittany in her onesie. It makes her feel all tingly inside.

_Yeah_, she's a freak.

"Can we make some more popcorn?" Brittany asks batting her lashes and smiling sweetly at Santana.

Santana glances over at the empty popcorn bowl and nods her head. She grabs the bowl and walks over to her door and out of her bedroom, Brittany following closely behind.

Santana gets the popcorn in the microwave and starts it up. She then walks over to the refrigerator and opens it up, motioning with her hand up and down letting Brittany know she can get something if she'd like. She grabs herself a can of Dr. Pepper before moving out of the way and letting Brittany pick something out.

She pulls herself up onto the kitchen island and watches as Brittany studies the fridge. A few seconds later she pulls out a snack sized Hershey bar and holds it up to Santana with a questioning look.

Santana nods her head letting Brittany know she can have it and Brittany grins widely.

She closes the fridge door and leans against the counter across from Santana. "Did you want one?" She then asks, looking up suddenly, feeling rude that she hadn't offered one to Santana. But it is her house and she could have gotten one if she wanted one.

Santana shakes her head and gives Brittany a kind smile.

"I kind of eat a lot." Brittany says bashfully, opening the wrapper to the candy bar. "Especially junk food."

Santana smiles widely and nods her head, already figuring that out. She'd already eaten two candy bars, half a bag of diorites and almost the entire bowl of popcorn on her own.

Brittany lets out a playful gasp and looks offended, but it doesn't last long and she chuckles, scrunching her face up at Santana. She balls the wrapper up in her hand and tosses it at Santana, hitting her right on the nose.

Santana gasps and grabs the wrapper before it can fall onto the floor. She then goes to throw it back at Brittany but the blonde is suddenly right in front of her and grabbing her wrist.

Maribel walks into the kitchen after coming home from work and spots Santana and Brittany, both dressed in Santana's onesies.

Santana is sitting on the island of the counter and Brittany is standing directly in front of her with a candy bar hanging out of her mouth and both her hands wrapped around Santana's wrists.

"Dwop it," Brittany mumbles around the chocolate, trying to sound firm but she just ends up laughing as Santana shakes her head stubbornly. "Dwop it," She says again, shaking Santana's left hand that holds a wrapper.

Maribel raises a brow and fully enters the kitchen, "Hey girls," she greets, setting her purse down on the island. She eyes them both curiously and a bit amused as Brittany quickly lets go of Santana and takes a step backwards.

Santana looks over at her mother, her face a light shade of pink.

"Hi Miss Lopez." Brittany greets, standing up straight and pulling the candy out of her mouth.

Maribel smiles over at the blonde, "Maribel." She says and Brittany just nods obediently. " and you must be Brittany," She states with a grin.

"Yes," Brittany says, nodding her head.

"It's very nice to meet you." Maribel says warmly making Brittany smile in response. "What are you girls up to?" She asks, glancing between both of them.

Santana points over to the microwave which Maribel just now notices is on and popping popcorn, making her nod. She walks around to the freezer and grabs a microwavable dinner out, not having had time to eat dinner yet.

"Were the movies okay?" Maribel asks directing her attention over to Brittany. "We stood at the redbox machine for half an hour trying to pick some out." She says with a smirk, looking over at Santana, who's eyes once again widen in embarrassment.

Brittany lets out a giggle and nods, "Pitch Perfect is one of my favorite movies." She says matter of fact. "And who doesn't like the dark night?" She asks with a grin, referring to the second movie that Santana picked out.

"PItch Perfect is Santana's favorite as well." Maribel notes, nodding her head. "And she loves anything with a super hero in it." She adds rolling her eyes but chuckling.

"Super heros are awesome." Brittany says matter of fact just before the microwave beeps.

Santana hops off the counter and carefully pulls the bag out, tossing it onto the counter before it burns her fingers. Brittany grabs the bowl and places it in front of Santana as the Latina opens the bag.

"Have fun girls, it was nice meeting you Brittany," Maribel shouts as the two exit the kitchen.

"You too!" Brittany replies back, turning around and walking backwards so that she is looking at Maribel as she speaks to her.

o0o0o

About halfway through the movie, Santana is startled from her trance on the TV when she feels a weight on her shoulder. Frozen, her eyes slowly slide over and she sees Brittany's head resting on her shoulder.

It makes Santana swallow hard and she doesn't really know what to do. So she just stays frozen, her eyes sliding back over to the TV. Though, she isn't watching it anymore. All she can think about is the weight on her shoulder and the smell of something fruity invading her senses. It smells kind of like mangos or maybe pomegranate.

Yeah, definitely pomegranate.

It smells so amazing, it makes her close her eyes and inhale deeply. And the next thing she knows she feels Brittany's soft hair against her cheek.

Her eyes snap open and she realizes that her head is now resting on top of Brittany's. Her eyes widen and she freezes once again, trying to get a read on what Brittany is feeling or her reaction to it.

She doesn't seem to be affected as she continues watching the movie, her hand reaching into the popcorn bowl as if nothing had changed.

Santana smiles a bit at the fact that she hadn't completely freaked out. Her heart is still racing in her chest and her whole body is tingling, but she decides to leave her head there. She's anxious but weirdly enough she also feels extremely calm. It's confusing, feeling those two things at once, but it feels so good.

"I'm glad you invited me over." Brittany admits softly, making no attempt to move.

Santana smiles but then realizes that Brittany can't see her. So she nods her head against the top of Brittany's letting her know that she is glad as well.

Brittany seems to understand the message and she places a hand gently on Santana's leg giving it a small squeeze before using that same hand to reach for another handful of popcorn.

**A/N:** Let me know what you think as always! (: Also I got a lot of amazing ideas and suggestions for Santana's first words! I still haven't decided, so if you guys come up with anything else feel free to let me know! (:

Also if you have any other suggestions or random scenes, conversations anything that you'd like to see happen in this story let me know that as well! (:

**Tumblr:** o0H3ATH3RMICH3LL30o . tumblr . com


	5. Chapter 5

The Sound of Silence

Chapter 5

**A/N:** So I managed to update this pretty quickly again. Although not as quickly as I promised on tumblr so I apologize for that! This weekend was busy and I am currently fighting off a terrible hangover while finishing this chapter lol

Also I have gotten to reply to everyone's reviews! I plan on doing it still though!

Enjoy (:

Santana struggles to get her bike into the rack briefly, but manages to get it in. She pulls her backpack off of her back and digs around through it, searching for her lock. When she finally finds it, she hears an engine rev close by, startling her. "Wanna race?" Brittany's voice yells over the sound of her bikes engine.

Santana spins around and smiles at the blonde as she revs the engine again, giving Santana a playfully challenging look. She then turns the engine off and climbs off, pulling her helmet off in the process.

As she gets off the bike, Santana quickly wraps her lock around her bike, before standing up to face Brittany who is now right in front of her.

"Hi," Brittany greets smiling widely at the Latina. "Can I walk you to class?" Brittany offers sweetly.

Santana bites down on her lip for a second, before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She types a quick message and then hands the phone over to Brittany so that she can read.

_I meet Tina at her locker in the mornings_.

Brittany hands the phone back and frowns a bit, but she quickly covers it up and smiles once again. "Okay, well I'll see you later." She says, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Santana tilts her head to the side and watches as Brittany turns to leave. She reaches out for her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. When Brittany turns around to look at her, Santana nods her head towards the school and starts walking.

Brittany just smiles and follows Santana up the sidewalk to the front doors.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd have lunch with me today," Brittany says, making Santana look over at her as they walk. "And my friends of course," She adds with a shrug, biting down on her lip. She knows that Santana has anxiety issues, and she hopes the fact that her friends will be there, won't be a problem.

Santana frowns a bit and shakes her head, her eyes moving back forward.

Brittany nods and lets out a small sigh. She stops at the front doors and completely turns to Santana. "Is it because you're worried about my friends?" She asks as Santana turns to face her as well. She can tell by the look on Santana's face that it is the reason. "They won't say anything or do anything. I promise." She assures quickly. "They can be pretty cool when they want to be." She says with a shrug. "And I'll make sure they want to be." She adds with a hint of a smirk.

Santana bites down on her lip, but still doesn't answer. She wants to have lunch with Brittany, of course she does, but she's afraid of hanging out with her friends. Sure it's not as many as in the lunch room or even at her table. However, Brittany's friends don't like her. And she has gotten used to the cafeteria. She still doesn't like it, but she's gotten used to it. She doesn't do change very well.

"Just think about it." Brittany says, placing a hand on Santana's arm, giving it a small squeeze.

Santana nods and smiles when Brittany opens the door for her.

They head down the crowded hallway and Santana grips onto her backpack just like she always does. She keeps her head down, side glancing at Brittany every now and then. The blonde is walking in strides, her head held high like she doesn't have a care in the world. That is always Brittany's attitude. Santana wishes she could be like that.

Suddenly she gets pulled out of her thoughts when she is shoved slightly. It wasn't intentional, some guy had just bumped into her shoulder. But it was enough for her to stop in her tracks, and her breathing to pick up.

There is a flash of blonde in front of her and then a loud noise, snapping her from her almost panic attack. She looks to her right and sees Brittany with the guy that had bumped into her pushed up against the lockers. Her eyes widen and all she can do is watch as Brittany shoves him as hard as she can into the metal, her fists gripping his shirt.

"Say you're sorry!" Brittany yells at him. He looks afraid, but he still doesn't say anything. At least not fast enough for Brittany. She pulls him off the lockers before shoving him against them once again even harder, making him wince. "Tell her you are sorry." She says in a low venomous voice. "_Now_."

"I-I'm s-soryy," he stutters, turning his wide eyes to look at Santana.

Santana just slowly nods her head, not really sure what to do.

Brittany lets the boy go and he scurries off down the hallway, everyone else watching with wide eyes and a few with amused smirks. She directs her attention back to Santana but then notices everyone still staring at them. All if takes though is a harsh glare and they're all looking away.

"Are you alright?" Brittany asks, placing her hands on both of Santana's arms, ducking her head to find Santana's eyes.

Santana just nods her head and swallows hard, still trying to wrap her head around everything that just went down. She looks up at Brittany and sees the worried look on her face so she nods her head again, trying to muster up a smile.

Breathing in deeply, Santana shakes her head, her eyes moving away from the blonde as she composes herself. She then smiles, this time a relieved one and a bit amused. She looks back up at Brittany and raises an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Brittany asks innocently.

Santana just shakes her head once again and playfully rolls her eyes. She is thankful that Brittany stuck up for her, but that was maybe a little too much. It had been an accident after all. However, it was amusing. It also gave her those now growing familiar tingly feelings.

Brittany is still smiling innocently at her as if she hadn't done anything wrong or that she hadn't over reacted. Santana just tugs on her hand and heads down the hallway once again, to meet Tina.

Tina spots Santana coming and smiles widely, waving at her best friend. "Hey San…" She trails off, her eyes spotting Brittany right behind Santana. "Tana," She finishes slowly as both girls approach her. "And Brittany," She greets, trying to sound chipper. However, they can both see right through it.

"Hi, Tina right?" Brittany asks with a small smile.

Tina looks at her and tries her best to not roll her eyes. "I've had classes with you since like the second grade." She informs the blonde, sounding completely annoyed. She was in Brittany's class a few times in grade school and she has even been in a couple of Brittany's classes in high school.

"Right," Brittany says, sounding half awkward and half apologetic.

Tina just shuts her locker door and turns her attention back to Santana. "You ready to go to class?" She asks making the brunette nod. "Well, see you around Brittany." Tina says, brushing past the blonde, obviously ready to get away from her.

But Brittany follows right behind them. "I was actually going to walk with Santana to class." Brittany informs the girl with a little bite. She glances over at Santana to see her reaction, but she's just walking silently next to them, her face just looking a bit nervous. But it doesn't seem to be in reaction to Brittany. Just the fact that they're walking in the hallway, because her eyes are darting around everywhere.

"We have the same class, I can get her there safely. I'm sure you have other things to do." Tina says a bit annoyed. This gets a reaction out of Santana. She turns to look at her best friend confused. She's never seen Tina act like this before. She's usually very soft spoken and shy, especially to people that she doesn't know. And she is always very sweet. Santana can't remember her ever being mean to anyone. And she has no idea why Tina would have something against Brittany.

She moves her gaze over to Brittany, a bit fearful of her reaction, but Brittany doesn't seem bothered. And she doesn't lash out, which relieves Santana. "Nope, I don't." She answers simply, looking a bit smug as she continues walking next to them.

o0o0o

Brittany meets up with her friends under the bleachers and is pleased to see that they are all present. She pulls her box of cigarette's out of her jacket pocket and takes one out, putting it between her lips. She then grabs her lighter and lights it up.

"Why did you want us to all meet you here?" Puck asks confused. Though he doesn't seem to mind as he lies back in the grass, smoking a joint.

Brittany takes a long drag and exhales slowly, before taking the cigarette out of her mouth and holding it in her hand. "Santana may be coming to lunch with us today." Brittany announces. They all look confused and Quinn looks angry, but Brittany ignores her looks and continues. "I want you to all be nice to her." She says, her voice obvious that there is no room for discussion.

However, Quinn always has to argue. "Why the hell did you invite her to hang out with us?" She asks angrily. "You want to hang out with her? Fine what the hell ever, but none of us want to." She says folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm with Quinn." Sugar pipes up, making Brittany's eyes quickly snap over to her. Her harsh eyes make Sugar shrink back into herself a bit. "I mean, I'm sure she's cool." Sugar corrects in a small voice.

"Well, I for one don't care if she hangs out with us." Sam says with a wide grin.

Everyone rolls their eyes at him, because it's obvious he is only sucking up to Brittany. It's actually sad how whipped he is by her. He's wanted her since he joined their group two years ago and she barely gives him the time of day. Not that she is trying to be mean, she just doesn't like him like that and for awhile she was oblivious that he even liked her like that. Now she just tries not to lead him on.

Brittany looks over at Puck who had yet to say anything and he just shrugs. "I couldn't care less." He answers truthfully, only half paying attention to the conversation. That it is another reason Brittany likes Puck. He is very carefree and not a lot bothers him. He's just like her. She probably considers him her best friend out of everyone in her group.

"Quinn, I don't care if you want her hanging out with us or not." Brittany starts, taking a step towards the shorter blonde. "She is going to and I expect you to be civil." She says, taking yet another step towards the girl. "If you so much as look at her wrong, I will fuck. you. up." Brittany warns in a low voice, her face now only inches away from Quinn's and her finger poking Quinn's chest, emphasizing each word.

Quinn clenches her jaw and stares back at Brittany, but eventually backs down, rolling her eyes and sighing. She challenges Brittany all of the time, but she knows when to stop. She's not _that_ dumb.

Brittany backs away from Quinn, satisfied and directs her attention to the rest of her friends. "I want you to all make her comfortable." She says making them nod obediently, not needing a warning, like Quinn had just gotten.

o0o0o

Brittany waits outside of Santana's first period class when the bell rings. She smiles when she sees Santana walk out and then her eyes move over to Tina who scoffs when she sees the blonde. Brittany has to fight the urge to either yell at her or punch her in the face. Both sound satisfying, but both would also upset Santana, she's pretty sure. She really just doesn't understand what Tina has against her.

"Hey, how was class?" Brittany asks, pushing herself up off the wall.

Santana smiles widely at her and shows her the piece of paper in her hand. It's a test and she'd made a 105 on it with the bonus points. Brittany's eyes widen and she grins back at Santana.

"Wow, congrats." She commends, handing her the paper back. "Maybe you should tutor me." She says with a small laugh. She's never gotten a 100 on a paper. In fact, she doesn't even remember the last time she mad higher than a C on anything. It may help if she'd actually go to class though.

Santana gives Brittany a bashful grin and nods her head. She isn't sure if Brittany really wants her to tutor her, but she definitely will if she wants.

"I'll see you at lunch Santana." Tina says, breaking the girls from their moment. She looks over at Brittany, but doesn't say anything as she squeezes between them and walks down the hallway.

Brittany watches Tina walk away with a bit of a scowl on her face. But she soon directs her attention back to Santana and gives her a smile. "I don't know what you have second period so lead the way." She says, motioning for Santana to start walking.

They walk in silence to her next class and when they get there, Brittany leans up against the wall next to the door like usual.

"So did you think about my lunch offer?" Brittany asks hopefully. "I talked to my friends and they all want you to come." She says, trying to assure her. That may be a bit of a lie, but at least they'll act like they want her to come along. They know better than to go against Brittany's word. And even so, Quinn is really the only one who has a problem with it. And maybe Sugar, but Sugar is the last one to do something that will make Brittany angry.

Santana looks at Brittany a bit skeptically, not truly believing that her friends are alright with her going to lunch with them. Every time she sees Sugar or Quinn in the hallway they give her dirty looks. They haven't said anything to her yet, but they don't need to for her to know they don't like her.

She bites down on her lip and looks at Brittany apologetically. She really doesn't want to disappoint Brittany or make her angry at her. But she also doesn't think she can handle going to lunch with Brittany and all of her friends. Maybe if it was just Brittany, she'd be alright. She doesn't even know where Brittany and her friends have lunch. Maybe in a classroom or something?

"I take that as a no you don't want to?" Brittany asks with a small smile. "It's okay Santana, I understand." She adds with a shrug. She's trying to sound like she really doesn't care, but she is pretty sure she failed and just sounded right out disappointed. "I'll see you after class." Brittany tells her, standing up from the wall.

Santana wants to stop her from leaving, but the bell is about to ring and she really needs to go to class. So instead she just gives Brittany another apologetic smile and walks into her classroom.

Brittany leaves Santana's classroom and makes her way to her own class for once. She sits down at her desk, already bored and the teacher hasn't even started talking yet. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out, surprised to see a message from Santana.

_Santana (9:03 a.m) I'm sorry _

Brittany immediately responds.

_Sent (9:03 a.m) Don't be. Really, I'm nod mad or anything. _

She places her phone back in her pocket and lets out a small sigh. She really isn't mad at Santana, not at all. She's just disappointed. She had wanted to spend more time with her, that didn't just include a couple of minutes in between class. But she understands that it isn't Santana's fault. It's the disorder that she is living with. And yeah, it's frustrating but it is what it is and it's not Santana's fault.

She could tell that Santana actually wants to have lunch with her as well. She could see it in her eyes, it's just the disorder holding her back. But the fact that Santana actually wanted to go with her, makes her feel better. At least she hadn't just said no because she didn't want to.

Checking her phone, she sees no messages which makes her frown. She figures that Santana's class has started, and she knows that Santana is probably one of those students who won't text during her class. The thought makes her smile for some reason.

To pass the time she opens her Ruzzle app and continues her game against Quinn.

o0o0o

It's lunch time and Brittany is heading to the front doors of the school when her phone vibrates. She pulls it out as she walks out the doors and smiles when she sees that it is from Santana.

_Santana (12:02 p.m) Hey can I still go to lunch with you?_

Her grin widens even more, if possible and she makes a U turn, heading back into the school.

_Sent (12:02 p.m) Meet me by the front doors (:_

She puts her phone back in her pocket and waits patiently for Santana to meet her. She is trying to fight the urge to jump up and down squealing like a stupid middle school girl. She hates the fact that she even wants to do that and hates the fact even more that she is having such a hard time concealing it.

A few freshmen walk past her and give her odd looks, making her realize that she is smiling widely at nothing. But she quickly scowls and jumps at them, making them scurry away form her.

She sighs as she watches them run away, and leans up against the wall. What the hell is happening to her?

She doesn't have much time to think about it because she sees Santana walking towards her. She pushes herself off the wall and the smile returns to her face. "Hey," She greets as Santana approaches her. She looks nervous. "You alright?" Brittany asks worriedly.

Santana nods, but she still looks frightened, which makes Brittany frown.

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to." Brittany tells her honestly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." She adds sincerely.

Santana gives Brittany a reassuring smile and reaches out for Brittany's hand. She looks into Brittany's eyes and gives her a nod, reassuring her that she wants to go. She is afraid, _yes_, but she still wants to go.

Isn't this what her therapist told her she had to do? Get out of her comfort zone and try new things? Well here goes nothing. Or _everything_.

Brittany opens the front door for Santana and the brunette follows her curiously. She still has no idea where they eat lunch and she's a bit confused as to why they're going outside.

She's even more confused when they end up at Brittany's motorcycle.

Brittany hands Santana her helmet before climbing on the bike. She looks over at Santana who is still just standing there looking at her, her face even more worried than before. She also looks confused.

"We go off campus to eat." Brittany explains, making Santana's eyes widen.

She shakes her head and backs up, much like she'd done that day she rode on Brittany's motorcycle with her for the first time. Going off campus for lunch is against the rules. They could get into a lot of trouble for leaving.

"Hey, we do it all the time and we've never gotten in trouble." Brittany says, climbing back off of her bike. She takes one of Santana's hands in her own and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I promise, I wouldn't do anything to get you into trouble." She assures her gently. "Trust me." She says softly.

Santana swallows hard and looks into Brittany's eyes. She's still freaking out, but something inside of her is telling her to go. She's confused as to how much her anxiety eases just looking into Brittany's calm ocean blue eyes. And even more confused at the fact that she wants to go with Brittany.

However, she is still anxious because she really doesn't want to get into trouble. It's bad enough that she was worried about Brittany's friends not liking her, but now she has to worry about getting caught. Although, Brittany had said they'd never gotten caught before. And of course she trusts Brittany. She'd trust her life with Brittany, which also is confusing.

"Do you still want to come?" Brittany asks, pulling Santana out of her thoughts. "I really want you to, but you don't have to. I won't be mad." She assure her with a sweet smile, her hand still holding Santana's.

Santana inhales deeply and glances over her shoulder at the school. She doesn't see anyone, not that she'd be able to see them inside of the school anyway. But either way, something inside of her is telling her to go with Brittany.

So she nods her head and puts the helmet on.

o0o0o

Santana once again just about squeezes Brittany to death while riding on the motorcycle. Her eyes also stay closed until they arrive at their destination and Brittany turns the bike off. She actually doesn't even make an attempt to move or open her eyes even after the bike is turned off, not completely processing that they'd made it.

Brittany giggling, pulls her out of her fear and she slowly lets her eyes flutter open. It's then she realizes they're parked at Wendy's. She quickly lets go of Brittany's waist, a bit embarrassed. She then carefully and a bit ungracefully climbs off of the bike with Brittany's help.

Then Brittany climbs off and takes the helmet from Santana to carry it inside with her. "Let's go." She says, before walking to the door, Santana following in tow.

They get inside and get in line behind a couple of other people. "What are you getting?" Brittany asks turning to Santana.

Santana holds up three of her fingers, signaling that she is getting a number three.

Brittany nods and takes a step forward to the register where the girl behind the counter greets them. "Can I get a number 7 and a number 3." She asks the woman, although it's not really a question because the woman kind of has to give it to her. It's just more polite to ask rather than demand. She may be a badass but she has manners.

The woman totals it all up and Santana pulls some money out of her pocket, but Brittany gives her a smile and shakes her head. She then hands the woman a 20, paying for both of them.

Santana frowns, and slowly puts her money back in her pocket. She doesn't like when people pay for her food. It makes her feel bad, even though she is of course grateful. But Brittany didn't have to do that.

Brittany ignores the look that Santana is giving her and hands her one of the cups that the woman behind the counter had given her. She then spins around and walks over to the drink machine without a word.

They pick a table and Santana is feeling a bit more relaxed but then she sees Puck and Sam walk in the door. She tenses once again and looks down at her drink, spinning the cup in her hands out of nerves. At least it isn't Quinn or Sugar. And maybe then not all arriving at the same time will help. It's kind of like easing her into it.

She starts to feel her heart race pick up and her breathing shallowing a bit. She closes her eyes and tries to focus on her breathing and calm herself down. She feels the beginning stages of a panic attack coming on and she really doesn't want to have one. Not only because they just suck in general, but she really doesn't want to have one in front of Brittany and her friends.

Brittany seems to notice her distress and and quickly moves all of her things to the other side of the table and climbs out of the booth before climbing in next to Santana.

"Hey, it's okay." She says soothingly, placing a arm over Santana's shoulders. "I promise that nothing is going to happen." She whispers trying her best to calm the girl down. "It's just Puck and Sam, they're completely harmless. I promise." She tries assuring her.

But nothing seems to be working and Brittany can see a small tear in the corner of Santana's eye.

"Do you want to go? We can go, it's not a problem." She offers gently, already grabbing her phone and keys, ready to leave.

She glances back at Puck and Sam to make sure they're not coming over yet and she sees them standing at the drink machine, mixing a bunch of drinks together. So she turns her attention back to Santana who is now shaking her head, but hasn't opened her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asks just to be sure. "Because it's really not a problem. I don't care if we go." She says, hoping that Santana understands if she wants to leave they can and she won't be mad or anything.

Santana nods her head and inhales deeply through her nose a couple of times. Her breathing has gotten back to normal but she still looks a bit pale and definitely fearful.

Brittany just continues watching her, caressing her shoulder gently with her fingers. She glances back over at the boys and sees them walking over, but she shakes her head at them.

They give her confused looks and continue walking but she throws her free hand up and motions for them to not come over. They still look confused, but stop walking and just wait at the front for their orders.

Brittany turns her attention back over to Santana and sees her eyes slowly fluttering back open. "Are you alright?" Brittany asks gently.

Santana nods her head slowly and looks over at Brittany. She gives her a small smile, thanking her for trying to calm her down. She's embarrassed Brittany had to see her have a small panic attack but Brittany doesn't seem freaked out or anything. She's not looking at her or treating her any different than she ever has. She's being great actually.

"I can make them sit at another table if you'd like." Brittany says motioning over to Puck and Sam who are still waiting on their food.

But Santana shakes her head. Sure, she'd much rather just have lunch with Brittany but she'd feel bad for making them sit somewhere else. If anything she should be the one to have to go sit by herself.

"Okay if you're sure." Brittany says hesitantly and Santana just nods again. So Brittany looks over at the guys and motions for them to go ahead and come over. "I'll stay by you and if you want to leave just let me know alright?" She says and Santana once again nods. "Promise?" She asks making Santana nod in conformation.

Santana gives her a relieved smile and relaxes just a bit. She's in the booth in between the wall and Brittany so that makes her feel a bit more at ease, and safer. Although now she doesn't really have an escape.

It only takes a couple more seconds before Puck and Sam are sliding into the booth across from them. "What up," Puck greets before taking a long sip of his drink.

"Where are Quinn and Sugar?" Brittany asks, glancing out into the parking lot to see if they're just pulling up. They normally all ride in one car. Even Brittany normally rides with them, but she'd figured Santana would be more comfortable with her on the bike than stuffed in a car with her friends.

Sam suddenly looks a bit nervous and it confuses Brittany. She moves her eyes over to Puck who doesn't look nervous, but hesitant. "They went somewhere else." He informs her, glancing over at Santana briefly. "Quinn really wanted Sonic." He adds looking back over at Brittany.

That is obviously a lie and the two of them just didn't want to come because of Santana. Brittany is obviously a bit angry but she doesn't let it show. Not in front of Santana. She'll just deal with Quinn and Sugar later. Although a part of her is a bit relieved, because it'll probably make Santana feel a bit more at ease. And Brittany also doesn't have to worry about Quinn saying anything or doing something to Santana.

"Whatever," Brittany says airily waving her hand in the air.

o0o0o

Santana sits down at her desk and pulls her phone out of her pocket, feeling it vibrate. She glances up at the teacher who is looking over some notes, probably for the lecture so she unlocks her cell phone.

_Tina: (1:06 p.m) Where were you for lunch?_

Santana then realizes that Tina had sent her multiple texts in the last hour over their lunch break and even called her a few times. She'd been so nervous during lunch that she hadn't' even though to text Tina and let her know she wasn't going to be in the cafeteria with them today.

She immediately feels awful and texts her reply. She knows how worried she'd probably made Tina. The last time, she'd skipped out on lunch, Tina had found her in the bathroom eating in the stall. She'd been really worried and had text her a lot then as well, but Santana hadn't even noticed because her phone was in her bag on silent.

She'd had a particularly bad day that day, which happens sometimes. For some reason the thought of being in the cafeteria that day had just really freaked her out more than normal so she'd retreated back to the bathroom.

_Sent (1:07 p.m) I'm so sorry Tina! I had lunch with Brittany and I was nervous and didn't even think to text you! _

The lesson soon starts and Santana actually has to fight the urge to not check her cell phone to read Tina's reply. She normally doesn't mind waiting until after class to check her phone, but she hates upsetting people that she cares about and the thought of Tina being angry with her makes her really anxious.

As soon as the bell rings, she pulls her phone out and reads Tina's message.

_Tina: (1:08 p.m) You went with Brittany? Where were you guys? I looked everywhere for you._

Santana frowns at the fact that Tina just basically disregards her apology. The only thing she seems to care about is where she went with Brittany. But at least she doesn't seem to be angry with her. Not that she can tell yet.

_Sent: (1:57 p.m) Well, we kind of went off campus… _

She feels herself getting anxious all over again, because she knows that Tina is probably going to freak out on her for going off campus. She'd freak out on Tina, if she knew that she had done that as well. In all honesty she is still shocked that she'd even done it.

Even though she didn't talk during lunch, she'd had an amazing time. She didn't have anymore panic attacks and like Brittany had said, Puck and Sam seemed pretty cool. They actually tried including her in their conversations when they talked, even though she didn't talk back.

And of course hanging out with Brittany so far hasn't been anything less than perfect. She'd liked watching Brittany interact with her friends. She's definitely a lot different than Santana had always pictured Brittany being. Puck and Sam too.

If she knew any better, she wouldn't really call any of them badass. Not after lunch today anyway. They talked about video games and Puck talked about girls a lot. Basically just normal stuff that everyone talks about. Sam was even kind of nerdy. They didn't talk about killing anyone or robbing banks or anything like that.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Brittany's voice asks, pulling her from her thoughts.

She looks up and sees Brittany walk into the classroom. She then realizes that she is still sitting in her desk. Thankfully there isn't a class in the classroom after her last one, so nobody else is in the room.

She gives Brittany an apologetic smile, knowing Brittany had been outside the door waiting on her. She hands her phone to Brittany, her conversation with Tina pulled up still, letting the blonde read.

Brittany's eyes scan over the phone for a second and she looks back up at Santana, "You didn't tell her you came with me?" She asks with an amused grin. "She probably thought I killed you or something." She jokes, handing the phone back to Santana.

But Santana shakes her head, taking her backpack off of the back of her chair and puts it on her back.

"She doesn't like me." Brittany states. She doesn't sound annoyed or angry or even disappointed. She's just stating it.

Santana's brows furrow and she shakes her head again, disagreeing. Tina has no reason to dislike Brittany.

But instead of arguing, Brittany just smiles. "You're going to be late for Anatomy."

Santana's eyes widen a bit because she realizes Brittany is right. She quickly pockets her cell phone and takes off in the direction of her class, glancing back behind her to make sure that Brittany is following her.

She'll read Tina's outburst later.

o0o0o

Santana's phone vibrating against her desk, pulls her attention away from her textbook. It's from Brittany which automatically makes her grin, Chemistry forgotten.

_Brittany (4:59 p.m) I know I've already said this, but I'm really glad you came to lunch with me._

She smiles wider and drops her pencil, using both hands to hold the phone as she types out her reply.

_Sent (5:00 p.m) I am too (: _

She puts her phone back on her desk and picks her pencil back up. She reads a few lines in her textbook, but she can't really focus. All she can think about is Brittany and she keeps side eying her phone waiting on a response. It only takes a few seconds, but if feels like hours.

_Brittany (5:00 p.m) Will you come with us again tomorrow? _

Santana bites down on her lip and considers the invitation. She'd done it today and not only survived but had a pretty good time. However, the thought still gives her a bit of anxiety.

_Sent (5:01 p.m) Yes_

Santana smiles, proud of herself for agreeing to go. She's actually starting to put herself out there, just like her therapist has said and as scary as it is, it feels good. She's finally starting to feel a bit normal.

Brittany smiles widely when she sees the text and has to once again hold in an embarrassing girlish squeal.

"Who are you texting?" Sam asks, breaking Brittany from her moment. She realizes that all of her friends are staring at her, obviously confused as to why she is smiling like a fool.

But the smile on her face is quickly wiped away and she clears her throat, trying to act cool as she responds. "Santana," She says simply, her voice void of any emotion.

Quinn rolls her eyes predictably, Puck looks indifferent as he continues tuning his guitar and Sam smiles. Sugar just looks around, gauging everyone else's reactions not really knowing how she should react.

_Sent: (5:02 p.m) Good! I'm guessing Puck and Sam didn't scare you off?_

"Is she going to come to lunch with us again?" Sam asks with a dopey grin.

Brittany just nods in response, trying not to show how excited she actually is. She has a rep after all. She can't go around smiling like a fool and acting like a middle school girl.

But she is glad that Puck and Sam had seemed to genuinely like her. She could tell they weren't just including her and talking to her because she had told them to. They actually seemed to enjoy her company, even if she didn't speak to them and barely even looked at them.

Santana's just endearing and seems to have that effect on everyone. Brittany can't understand how anyone could not like Santana.

_Santana (5:03 p.m) No. I liked them. Puck is funny._

Brittany smirks and shakes her head as she replies.

_Sent (5:03 p.m) Puck isn't funny, he's disgusting. But I love him anyway lol I'm glad you liked them, just as long as you don't like them more than me :p_

Brittany hits send and has to try once again to keep the grin off of her face. She is so happy that Santana likes her friends, well _some_ of them. Hopefully she will like all of them when she eventually meets them. As long as Quinn will play nice, there hopefully won't be any problems.

She finds it amusing that Santana thinks Puck is funny. She had been worried that Santana wouldn't like Puck. He has no filter and can get into some pretty vulgar things a lot of the time. He made a few remarks today and Brittany was sure that Santana would never want to hang out with them again, but thankfully Santana apparently finds him funny.

The next text takes a few minutes to come in and Brittany finds herself unlocking her screen and checking the messages every few seconds just to be sure she hadn't missed it. She fails to think that Santana may actually have a life or be busy.

_Santana (5:07 p.m) Of course not (: You're my favorite._

The squeal almost slips this time, but she manages to keep it in. However, no matter how hard she tries she can't stop the smile from appearing on her face.

_Brittany (5:07 p.m) You're my favorite too_

Brittany takes a breath and manages to get rid of the grin. She glances up at her friends but none of them are looking at her thankfully._  
_

"Will you girls be joining us?" Brittany asks looking between Quinn and Sugar. She'd yet to say anything to them about not showing up to lunch today. Honestly, she's not even all that mad anymore. Lunch had been a lot of fun, and probably had gone better than it would with Quinn there.

Although she does want Quinn to like Santana. She just thinks the blonde needs to spend some time with her. As she'd said before, Santana has that effect on people. If Quinn just spends some time with her, she'll definitely like her. Who wouldn't?

Quinn just rolls her eyes and goes back to whatever she'd been doing on her cell phone.

Brittany's eyes move over to Sugar and the girls eyes widen a bit in fear. "I-I really wanted some tots." She says, making everyone look up at her. Quinn shakes her head and goes back to her game and everyone else just continue looking at her confused, except Brittany who looks amused.

"Well you guys can pick the place tomorrow." Brittany says, choosing to not even get into the subject of them not showing up today. It's not really worth the time and she isn't in the mood to argue.

"If we don't want to hang out with her, we shouldn't have to." Quinn says, pocketing her cell phone. "You can't scare us into hanging out with her. Why do you want to force us to all like her anyway?" Quinn asks, confused.

"Hey nobody's forcing me to do anything." Puck pipes up sending Quinn a glare. "I actually kind of like her." He adds with a shrug, before going back to his guitar.

Brittany smiles at him, even though he can't see it because he's looking down at his guitar. "I liked her too." Sam quickly says, making Brittany look over at him as well.

Brittany knows that he is just trying not to be outdone by Puck which is slightly annoying. However, she also knows that he did like her and he isn't lying just to out do Puck. So she gives him a small smile as well, making him beam.

"I'll go this time." Sugar says and Quinn throws her a glare. Sugar looks apologetic but shrugs her shoulders, not changing her mind.

Quinn just pulls her phone back out and continues playing a game, not giving Brittany an answer as to if she'll be going with them or not.

**A/N: **Thoughts? Suggestions? Say anything you'd like! It all makes me happy! (: And all the reviews are definitely inspiring me to continue updating this so quickly! It's crazy, I've never updated this quickly on any of my stories! (: It's all because of you awesome reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

The Sound of Silence

Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you guys so much for continuously reviewing! It really inspires me to update quicker! I think this is the fasts I've updated a story! (:

Also I replied to the reviews a bit out of order and so I lost track of who I had replied to and who I hadn't! So if I didn't reply to you I am so sorry and I'll be more organized with it next chapter! I still love and appreciate all of you! (: You can call me out if I didn't reply! Okay, I'll shut up now! (:

Enjoy..

Santana meets Tina at her locker the following morning. She hasn't seen any sign of Brittany yet and it bums her out a bit. But she is pretty sure that she'll see her before the day is over, or at least she hopes. She's gotten used to having Brittany walk her to all of her classes.

"Santana," Tina greets and her tone of voice tells Santana that she is still upset with her. It makes her wince, because she hates when people are upset with her. Especially her family or best friend. "You never text me back yesterday." She says with a frown.

Santana's eyes widen a bit in realization. She'd never text Tina back once she got home. To be honest she hadn't even checked the message that Tina had sent her. She doesn't even really need to because she knows it was just Tina lecturing her about going off campus with Brittany. But she does still feel bad. It wasn't intentional, she'd just forgotten later and it didn't say new message because she'd already opened it. She just neglected to go back and read it.

She gives Tina an apologetic smile and shrugs her shoulders a bit. She is sorry, but she isn't really sure what to do to show that she is. She'll be sure and make it up to Tina later, somehow.

"You know how much trouble you could get into for going off campus?" Tina asks. She's whispering but it sounds a whole lot like yelling to Santana. It makes her feel even more anxious that she normally does at school, because she doesn't like when people yell at her.

But she just sighs and listens to Tina rant at her, not being able to really protest. And honestly, she knows Tina is just looking out for her. If Tina had been the one to go off campus and she told Santana about it, Santana probably would have ranted at her as well. She knows how bad it was that she left campus against rules, and it still surprises her that she did it. It also surprises her that she is going to do it again. Tina is going to be so mad.

Tina continues ranting and Santana only half listens to her, nodding her head every once and awhile. And then she sees Brittany walk into the school behind Tina and her attention completely goes over to the blonde. Tina's voice just becomes low background noise as she watches Brittany walk towards them with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Santana," Brittany greets with a grin, coming up behind Tina. "Tina," She says politely, nodding her head at the asian girl.

Tina, who had abruptly stopped talking at the blonde's voice, turns her head to see Brittany. She just rolls her eyes and turns back around. She gives Santana an annoyed look and shuts her locker a bit more forcefully than needed. "I'm going to go ahead and get to class." She announces, brushing past her best friend and walking down the hallway.

"Still think she likes me?" Brittany asks with a hint of a smirk.

Santana frowns as her eyes watch Tina march down the hallway. She then turns back to Brittany and just shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't really know why Tina hates Brittany so much, but it's obvious that she does. Brittany hasn't done anything to Tina, not that she knows of anyway. Tina has never mentioned not liking Brittany in the past. Maybe it's just because she'd been the one that Santana had snuck off campus with. She probably just thinks that Brittany made her do it. But that isn't true.

"Come on, let's get you to class." Brittany says, pulling Santana from her thoughts. She puts an arm around Santana's shoulders and spins her around in the direction towards her class.

o0o0o

Santana follows Brittany out to the parking lot at lunch, being weary of the big puddles everywhere. It had been raining on and off all day and by the look of the clouds, it doesn't look like it plans to stop anytime soon. She just hopes that it doesn't rain while they're on the bike.

However they stop in front of a car instead of Brittany's bike. A white range rover.

Santana looks up at Brittany curiously and the blonde shrugs. "I have a car as well." She says with a smile. "I don't ride my bike when it's raining or super cold." She adds with a shrug as if it were obvious.

And Santana feels a bit dumb for being so shocked by the news. Most people have a car and a bike and not just a bike. You can't always ride a bike. _Well_ you can, but it's not always enjoyable. She's also surprised at the type of car it is because it's like _super_ nice. Not many people in Lima have cars this nice.

She climbs into the passengers side as Brittany makes her way around to the drivers side. As she waits for Brittany to get in, she admires the inside of the car. It's one of the cleanest cars that she has ever been in and smells amazing. And the leather seats don't stick to her skin like most leather seats. This is like the nicest car she's ever sat in.

Her mom drives a mini van that is probably about 5 years old now and her brother drives an old Honda that sounds as if it's going to fall apart at any moment. He'd had to pay for his own car, and he couldn't afford anything really nice. Their mom had helped him with the down payment and helps him a little with the monthly payments if he really needs it. But she can't afford much either. Not living off of one paycheck. Even if she is a doctor.

o0o0o

They get to Subway, which was Quinn's choice, and see the guys already inside, putting their order in.

Brittany hands Santana her cell phone and the brunette looks up at her curiously. "Write down what you want." She explains, making Santana smile and nod. She quickly writes down the type of bread, meat and veggies that she wants and hands it back to the blonde. "Go pick a seat?" Brittany offers and Santana nods.

So while Brittany puts their orders in, Santana finds them a table. She crawls into the booth, pressing herself against the wall as her eyes seek out Brittany. She's moved down the line and is now telling the woman what veggies goes on which sandwich.

Puck and Sam then sit down across from her, which pulls her from her staring. Her eyes snap over to them, "Sup guh," Puck greets with a grin, using his best ghetto voice. Him and Sam then, both direct their attention down to their sandwiches, wasting no time to dig right in.

"Santana, what do you want to drink?" Brittany asks from over at the drink machine. "Dr. Pepper?" She asks and Santana smiles and nods in confirmation. She feels dumb, but it makes her swoon that Brittany had obviously remembered what she got to drink at Wendy's yesterday.

Only a few seconds later, Brittany is at the table, handing her a sandwich and her drink. She then slides in next to the brunette. "Where are Quinn and Sugar?" Brittany asks, trying not to sound too annoyed at the fact that they apparently aren't showing again.

"Right here." Quinn's voice rings out, making them all turn around to see Quinn and Sugar walking in the door behind their booth.

Brittany gives them both grateful smiles then turns her attention over to Santana who had tensed up at the entrance of her other two friends. "You alright?" she whispers, leaning over to Santana's ear, not wanting to make a scene or draw attention to the Latina.

Santana just nods and brings a shaky hand up to grab her drink.

Frowning, Brittany places her arm around Santana's shoulders gently as she uses the other one to pick her sandwich up.

They sit in silence, all enjoying their food for the next few minutes until Sugar and Quinn walk over. They pull up two chairs and the end of the table, but it's a tight squeeze which Quinn of course has to point out in annoyance. She doesn't specifically say that it's Santana's fault they're one person too many to fit at the table, but it's definitely implied.

"Sit at the booth next to us," Brittany snaps, giving Quinn a death glare.

Sugar's eyes widen and she shrinks into herself. "I'm fine here." She announces, scooting over to give Quinn a bit more room. "Are you okay?" She asks turning to the shorter blonde.

Quinn sighs and clenches her jaw, "Fine."

o0o0o

"I'm going to go outside for a minute." Brittany says, sliding out of the booth. She looks back at Santana who suddenly looks terrified to be left alone with her friends. "I'm going to go smoke, you can come with me if you want?" She offers with a sweet smile, gathering up both her and Santana's trash.

Santana looks relieved and quickly nods her head as she slides out of the booth. She follows Brittany outside and watches her lean up against the wall as she pulls a cigarette out of her pocket. "Does the smell bother you?" Brittany asks, holding up the lighter to her cigarette, but waits for an answer before lighting.

Santana shakes her head and pulls her phone out of her pocket. As she is typing out a message, Brittany lights up her cigarette and takes a drag.

She takes the phone out of Santana's hand a few seconds later and reads over the message.

_My grandmother smoked and it's weird but I kind of like the smell. It reminds me of her. _

Brittany looks up at Santana to see a small embarrassed flush on her face. "Did she pass away?" Brittany asks carefully and Santana nods her head. "Did it have to do with cigarettes?" She asks curiously.

Santana shakes her head and takes her phone back, typing something out quickly, before passing it back.

_Car wreck _

Brittany nods her head in acknowledgment and gives Santana a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry," She says sincerely. "I haven't heard from my grandparents in years, but I'm pretty sure they're alive." She says with a frown and a small shrug.

They stand in a comfortable silence for the next couple of minutes. Brittany enjoying her cigarette and enjoying watching Santana. Santana's eyes are darting around, taking everything around her in. Her eyes seem to find every car that drives by, every bird that flies by and even every leaf that flutters by. Santana always seems to be aware of everything that is going on around her. Brittany wonders if it's from her anxiety disorder or just curiosity and that she likes to observe things.

"So are you alright? I know that Quinn can be a bit much sometimes, but she hasn't really done anything to make you uncomfortable as she?" Brittany asks nervously. Thankfully, Quinn had been as pleasant as Quinn can be during this lunch. She wasn't all rainbows and sunshine towards Santana, but she wasn't a bitch to her either.

Santana gives Brittany a small reassuring smile and nods her head, making Brittany let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want a drag?" Brittany asks after a couple of minutes.

Santana's eyes snap back over to her and she looks down at the offered cigarette. She bites down on her lip and studies it hard, like it will give her the answer she is looking for. Like it'll tell her if she should have a drag or not. She's never done it before, but smoking has never bothered her. Her mom does it occasionally so she is around it all of the time. Though she knows how dangerous smoking can be.

"You don't have to, I just thought I'd offer." Brittany says, sensing Santana's inner battle. "You probably shouldn't actually." She adds with a shrug.

Santana's eyes move back up to Brittany's and before she can even make a decision, Puck and the others come outside as well.

Puck Sam and Quinn light up their own cigarette's and Sugar steals one off of Quinn, not having her own. She however doesn't look as confident while lighting it up. She takes a small drag of it and exhales immediately letting out a small cough. The rest of the time she pretty much just holds it, letting it burn out. She obviously just wants it to look cool.

"We need to get going." Brittany says, dropping the butt on the ground. She puts it out with her shoe and then looks over at Santana, who nods.

"What's the rush?" Sam asks with a frown.

Brittany looks back over at him, "Lunch is almost over." She informs them, which makes them all look at her confused. They obviously never worry about getting back from lunch on time and find it weird that Brittany suddenly cares. "I need to get Santana back so she can go to class." She says, a bit annoyed at their nosiness.

Without another word, she grabs Santana's hand and drags her over to her car.

o0o0o

Running a little late, Brittany practically runs down the hallway trying to meet Santana before she leaves. It's the last class of the day and she really hopes she can get to her before she goes home. She'd been smoking with her friends and accidentally lost track of time. It's not her fault though, because JBI had come under the bleachers trying to expose them for his website and they'd ended up locking him in a port-a-potty and throwing the tape from his camera into the toilet inside of it.

If he wants it that bad, he'll reach in and get it. That had been Brittany's logic, instead of just stealing it or crushing it.

Brittany slides around the corner and smiles widely when she spots Santana sitting on one of the benches against the wall. She's writing in that same spiral and Brittany assumes, she's waiting on her brother once again. She then realizes that it's been raining all day long, and she should have known that Santana wouldn't have ridden her bike to school.

"Hey," she greets, a bit out of breath.

Santana looks up at her and a wide grin, immediately spreads across her face.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to take care of some stuff." She says, letting out a small giggle as she thinks about JBI being stuck in the Port-a-potty.

_Okay_ so she's still a little high.

"Are you waiting on Manny?" She asks, sitting down next to the Latina. Santana nods, and closes her spiral before Brittany gets a chance to see what she had been writing. "Do you want a ride?" She asks a bit hopefully.

Santana bites down on her lip and opens her journal to a blank page and scribbles something down real quick.

_If you don't mind, but I can wait it is not a big deal. He said he will be here in like 20 minutes._

Brittany just smiles and hands the spiral back to her. She stands up and offers her hand out to Santana. "Of course I don't mind." She says rolling her eyes playfully. "You know, you can always ask me for a ride. I won't ever mind." She says as the two walk down the hallway towards the front doors.

Santana just nods and gives her a grateful smile.

They walk out the doors and are instantly aware of the fact that it's pouring down rain again. "You don't have an umbrella do you?" Brittany asks with a smirk, looking next to her at Santana. The brunette just shakes her head and pouts a bit, looking out at the rain.

"Here," Brittany says, taking her leather jacket off. She holds it opened, for Santana to put it on. "It has a hood, put it on." She urges when Santana just stares at it. The brunette then looks back up at Brittany hesitantly. "I'll be fine. Come on." She urges, pushing the jacket closer to Santana.

Santana just nods and pulls her backpack off to put the jacket on with Brittany's help. The blonde then puts the hood up for her and makes sure that it is securely on her head. She then leans down and picks up Santana's backpack, throwing it over her own shoulder. It's not like she has a backpack or anything.

"Alright, lets do this." Brittany says with a smile, pulling her keys out to have them ready when they get to the car.

Santana gives her a weary smile before looking back out at the rain. They both inhale deeply and take off running into the rain.

o0o0o

They get to Santana's house and Santana hesitates before placing her hand on the handle. She looks up at Brittany who is watching her curiously with a smile and it makes her blush. She looks back up at her house and then over to Brittany, before pulling her cell out of her pocket.

_Do you want to come inside for a bit? _

Brittany grins and nods her head, handing the phone back to Santana. She shuts her car off and picks up Santana's backpack from the back floorboard and holds it in her lap. It's still pouring down rain, and the front door isn't very far, but they're still going to get wet all over again.

"Ready?" She asks, looking at Santana with a smirk.

Santana smiles and nods her head before they both jump out of the car and sprint up to the front porch.

Brittany is giggling and trying to ring some of her clothes out as Santana digs for her key in her backpack. She finally finds it and successfully opens the door for both of them.

"I don't want to get your house all wet." Brittany admits, stopping in the foyer.

Santana just shakes her head and motions for her to follow her. She leads Brittany through the living room, into the kitchen and back into the laundry room. She opens the dryer and points to it, offering to dry Brittany's clothes.

Brittany smirks and meets Santana's eyes. "Do I get to borrow clothes or do I get to walk around naked?" She asks, making Santana's face turn bright red.

Santana blinks a few times and feels a little lightheaded. She's not sure if it's because she is now picturing Brittany naked or because of all the blood rushing up to her face. Maybe a bit of both.

"Could I borrow a onesie?" Brittany asks, amused by Santana's embarrassment. "Those things are pretty damn comfortable." She adds with a smirk.

Santana nods her head, still not able to meet Brittany's eyes. She then walks out of the laundry room, headed for the stairs to get Brittany a onesie.

o0o0o

The girls get out of their wet clothes and into the warmth of a onesie, before meeting back in the kitchen. Brittany chose her dark blue one with little planets and stars on it. It had been the one Santana was wearing that night she'd came over at midnight. And Santana is in a red one with penguins and snowflakes on it.

Brittany can imagine it being her Christmas onesie and she can picture Santana sitting in the living room on Christmas morning in it, opening her presents with her family. The though makes her grin like a fool.

But she quickly snaps out of it, because Santana gives her a curious look. She just smiles and shakes her head before she sits down on one of the barstools at the kitchen island. Santana opens up the fridge and grabs herself a bottle of water before she turns back to Brittany, asking with her eyes if she wants anything.

"Water is fine." She says and Santana hands her a bottle of her own. "Could I possibly get a snack or something? I'm starving." She admits a bit bashfully. She hates eating all of other people's food, especially when they hadn't offered it first, but she's super hungry and she doesn't really think Santana will care anyway.

And of course, Santana smiles widely and nods, still amused at how much Brittany can eat. She steps out of the way, motioning with her hands for Brittany to take her pick.

Brittany climbs off of her stool and looks in the refrigerator a couple of seconds before pulling out a cup of yogurt. She holds it out for Santana to see, wanting her approval and Santana nods, making her grin.

"Thanks," She says, pulling the wrapper off the top. She then takes the spoon Santana is offering her and sits back down on her stool.

Santana walks over to the pantry and pulls out a jar of peanut butter. She sits down at the island after grabbing a spoon from the drawer. Brittany watches her curiously as she takes a bite of yogurt and smirks around the spoon when she sees Santana eat a mouthful of peanut butter.

Looking up at her, Santana blushes and grins timidly. She then grabs an apple from the fruit bowl. She chops a small piece off and spreads some peanut butter on it.

"My mom used to get so mad at me for eating peanut butter right out of the jar." Brittany remarks as she watches Santana continue spooning peanut butter out of the jar. Sometimes putting it on a piece of apple and sometimes just sticking it in her mouth, eating it by itself. "I never saw the big deal, especially since I was the only one who ever ate it." She adds with a shrug.

Santana shrugs as well and gives Brittany a small smile, not really knowing what else to do. And even if she could speak, she wouldn't really know what to say to that. Her family has always eaten after each other, but some would say they're weirdly close. However, her mom used to scold her and Manny for eating or drinking straight from a jar or carton but she eventually gave up the fight. It's not like any of them care if they eat after each other.

Santana grabs another spoonful and holds it up to Brittany's mouth with a smile. It makes Brittany giggle and she opens wide, accepting the spoonful of peanut butter from Santana's spoon.

"I think sharing it makes it taste even better." She admits with a giggle making Santana smile as well.

Only a couple of minutes later, Manny walks into the house, "Santana?" He calls out and she can see him looking around for her in the living room. It only takes him a couple of seconds for him to spot both her and Brittany at the kitchen island.

"Hey," He greets both of them with a wide grin. "Nice to see you again Brittany." He adds, giving her his charming grin, making Santana roll her eyes.

She just smiles back at him politely. "You too Manny." She says sincerely.

"What are you guys up to?" He asks, opening the pantry. He pulls a bag of BBQ potato chips out and pops them opened. He then leans up against the counter, stuffing handfuls into his mouth. "Why are you guys in Santana's onesies?" He asks with a smirk, just noticing their wardrobe.

Santana just looks at him annoyed and Brittany smiles. "Our clothes were soaked, so I'm drying them." She informs him. "These are like super warm and comfy." she adds with a shrug.

Manny just nods his head and continues eating the chips in his hands. He then walks over to the fridge and grabs a soda. He places the chips down on the island next to Santana and opens his can of Dr. Pepper. "You know, Brittany, you look extremely familiar." He says, his eyes studying her. "I've been trying to place you since we met the other day." He admits.

Brittany just tilts her head to the side. "You just graduated two years ago right? We were in the same school for a few years. I'm sure you just saw me around." She says with a shrug.

Manny eyes her for a few seconds, trying to see if he can remember anything specific, but just ends up nodding. "You're probably right." He amends.

Before anyone else can say anything the buzzer on the dryer goes off, startling them all a bit. "Guess my clothes are dry." She says, standing up from the island. "I should probably get going." She adds, walking to the laundry room.

She comes back out a few minutes later back in her own clothes, Santana's onesie folded up in her hands.

"I didn't know if you wanted to wash it or not." She says with a shrug, handing the pajamas over to Santana. She hadn't worn them for very long and she hadn't spilt anything, but she figures Santana still may want to wash them. She's not sure what the rules are when you borrow someones clothes. Especially just for an hour.

Santana smiles and takes the onesie from her, standing up from her stool as well. She then walks Brittany over to the front door, seeing her out.

"Thank you for drying my clothes." Brittany says sweetly, making Santana nod. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Brittany tells her, before pulling her into a tight hug.

Santana wraps her arms securely around Brittany's neck and buries her face into the blonde's locks, inhaling the sweet scent that she is now so familiar with. But the hug doesn't last near as long as she'd like for it too.

"Bye Santana." Brittany says before walking out the front door.

Santana watches her until her car is out of the driveway and out of sight. She then shuts the front door and sighs, that dreamy smile on her face just as per usual. She makes her way back into the kitchen and sees Manny staring at her with a smirk.

"Did I just cock block you?" He asks, making Santana gasp.

She quickly makes her way over to him and hits his arm as hard as she can, making him wince, but chuckle.

o0o0o

Brittany walks into Pucks room and sees him sitting on his bed, playing his guitar. As soon as he sees her however, he grins and sets the guitar down on it's stand. He walks over to her and pulls her into a hungry kiss. "We have 20 minutes until Sam gets here." He says, moving his kisses down her neck.

But Brittany pulls away, confusing him. She walks over to his bed and sits down on the end of it. "I'm not in the mood." She says honestly with a slight shrug.

Puck frowns and sits down next to her. "You haven't been in the mood in like a week." He says confused. "You used to want sex like every day." he continues, not understanding why she hasn't wanted to sleep with him in the past week.

Brittany just sighs and shrugs, "It's not like you don't get it from other people." She says shaking her head, a small hint of a smirk appearing on her face as she looks at him.

Puck just grins and nods, "True," he shrugs. "But what's up? Is something wrong?" He asks concerned.

Brittany frowns, because she honestly doesn't know the answer to that question. No, nothing is wrong, not that she is aware of anyway. She just hasn't been in the mood for some reason. It's a bit confusing to her now that she thinks about it. All week, she hadn't even realized that she and Puck haven't hooked up or that she hadn't even had the urge to. She's just now realizing it and she doesn't know why. But it is rare, because like he said, she used to want it all the time.

"I don't think so." She finally admits with a shrug. "I just haven't been in the mood." She adds simply.

Puck watches her for a brief second, but finally just nods, "Okay." He gets up off the bed and walks over to his nightstand, and pulls out a small tin box. "Want to smoke?" He asks, already pulling a joint out, knowing Brittany's answer.

"Sure," She says, even though she didn't have to. He's already lighting a joint up before she even answers. He passes it off to her and she takes a slow drag before passing it back off.

She then lies back sideways on his bed and pulls her cell phone out of her pocket.

_Sent (5:20 p.m) Hey what are you up to? (:_

"Where is Santana?" Puck asks, settling himself against the wall at the head of the bed as he watches Brittany text on her cell phone.

Brittany looks up from her phone, grinning at just the mention of the Latina. "She's at home, studying." She informs him, not taking her eyes away from her phone as she texts out a response to Santana. "Do you really like her?" She asks hopefully, turning her head so that she is giving him her attention now.

Puck just shrugs and takes another hit off the joint. "She seems cool, even though she doesn't talk." He says before passing the joint off to her. "Plus, underneath those glasses and sweater vests, she's kind of hot." He adds with a smirk.

Brittany takes the joint from him before reaching out to smack him. But he just laughs in response, not really seeing what was wrong with saying it.

"It's true." He says with a shrug.

Brittany rolls her eyes and takes another hit, before giving it back. "So you won't mind if she starts hanging out with us?" She asks, honestly wanting to know his answer. And his actual answer, not just what he thinks she will want to hear. But that is the thing about Puck, he never says or does anything just to make her happy. He normally does and says what he wants. It's just good that they normally agree.

"I definitely wouldn't mind." He says truthfully with a shrug.

Brittany smiles and then turns her attention back to her phone that is vibrating on her stomach.

_Santana (5:25 p.m) Oh. Tell Puck I said hi (: _

Biting down on her lip, Brittany debates on weather or not she actually wants to pass on the message. Especially since Puck had just called her hot. She doesn't want him getting the wrong idea or anything, because Santana doesn't like him._ Does she? _

_Sent (5:26 p.m) He says hi back _

Brittany bites down on her lip, frowning at her response. She feels bad for lying, even though it's something stupid like this. She honestly doesn't even know why she is lying. So what if Santana likes Puck, it's not like they're dating or anything. Santana can like whoever she wants. _Right_?

"I think Quinn is the only one that'll have a problem with it." Puck says, snapping her from her thoughts.

She sighs and nods her head, because she knows that Quinn has a problem with Santana for some reason. She doesn't understand how anyone could have a problem with her. She's adorable, innocent and the sweetest girl she has ever met. How could anyone have beef with her? "I can deal with Quinn." Brittany says firmly.

Puck smirks as his bedroom door opens again, revealing Sam.

"We're going to the gym." Puck says, standing up from his bed. He puts the joint out in his ashtray and grabs his gym back from the floor next to his bed. "You want to come?" He offers and Sam smiles hopefully.

"Sure." Brittany says, putting her phone back in her pocket and standing up from the bed. "i'll need to borrow some of your shorts."

o0o0o

Brittany comes out of the bathroom stall and is startled to see Tina standing by the sinks, looking at her. She gives her an awkward, tight lipped smile and makes her way to one of the sinks to wash her hands. She side eyes the girl as she finishes up washing her hands, only to see that Tina is continuously staring at her.

"Do you need something?" Brittany asks, spinning around to face the Asian. She grabs a few paper towels from the dispenser and dries off her hands, still eying the girl in front of her, who suddenly looks a bit nervous.

Brittany can tell she wants to say something, but she's too afraid. So after a few seconds, Brittany decides to just give up. She throws the paper towels away and starts to walk out.

"You've never even noticed her before." Tina's voice says, stopping Brittany just as her hand reaches for the handle.

Confused, but curious, Brittany turns back around. "What are you talking about?" She asks, taking a step towards Tina.

Tina takes an involuntary step backwards until she is pressed up against the sink, now slightly regretting opening her mouth. But she had, and it's too late to take it back so why she has her chance, she decides to just finish what she started. "Santana," She says, her voice wavering a bit. "You've never noticed her before, so why are you so interested in her now?"

Brittany just slowly nods her head, understanding what Tina is asking. But she doesn't really know the answer. "You're right." She agrees, "I honestly had no idea who she was and can't even remember ever seeing her before I was in detention with her." She says and it just makes Tina frown. "But now I have seen her, and I don't know what it is, but I want to be friends with her." She explains.

"Look, if this is some scheme or joke-

"It's not." Brittany quickly cuts off before Tina can even finish her sentence. "Let me just save you some time and air Tina." Brittany starts, taking another step closer. "If you're here to give me the, "if you hurt her I'll kill you" speech, first of all," she pauses to laugh loudly. "Yeah right." She says, ceasing the laughter. "And second, I'm not going to hurt her." She says her voice suddenly turning softer. "I really care about Santana," She adds with an awkward shrug. She doesn't like talking about feelings, especially with someone she doesn't know like Tina.

Tina's eyes dart around Brittany's face, taking in her sincere facial expressions. But she's still confused. If anything, she's even more confused. She'd been sure that Santana was at the end of some cruel joke between Brittany and her friends, but now she's not so sure that is true. Which just confuses her more. It'd be a simple explanation if that had been the case, but it's not. "Why would someone like you want to be friends with someone like her."

Brittany lets out a bitter laugh and shakes her head. "You sound just like my friends." She says honestly. Which is definitely not something she thought she'd ever say.

"Yeah, well it's suspicious." Tina snaps, surprising both herself and Brittany.

However, Brittany ignores all of her instincts to rip the girls head off. "Look, I don't know what I can say to you, to prove that I actually am genuine." Brittany says honestly. "But I do care about her and I can't explain what it is or why, but I can't stay away from her." She says, meeting Tina's eyes.

"Do you like her? Like in a romantic way?" Tina asks, making Brittany's brows furrow.

She lets out a small laugh and shakes her head. "Wait what?" She asks caught off guard by the question. "I'm not gay," She says, her brows still furrowed in confusion. "Wait, is Santana?"

Tina just rolls her eyes and folds her arms over her chest. "It's obvious that Santana has a crush on you." She admits, making Brittany's eyes widen. "Even you can't be that oblivious." She says shaking her head. But apparently she is wrong, if the look on Brittany's face is anything to go by. "Just don't lead her on. She's never opened up to anyone like this and definitely not this quickly so please just be careful." Tina begs softly.

Brittany's eyes are set on the floor and Tina just gives her one more look, before walking out of the bathroom, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She doesn't like Santana like that does she? She'd know by now if she were gay wouldn't she? She likes boys, she's hooked up with like half the school, she'd know if she weren't into that wouldn't she?

It's not like she'd have a problem with being gay, it's just she really feels like if she were then she would know. She'd have to. How could she just not notice being attracted to girls?

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Brittany takes a deep breath in, composing herself. She only has a few more minutes until the bell so she needs to go and meet Santana.

Pushing all thoughts from her mind, she walks Santana to her next class. She is a lot more quiet than normal because no matter how hard she tries, she can't get herself out of her head. She just hopes that Santana doesn't notice anything is wrong.

"I'll see you after class." Brittany says a bit distracted, when they reach her classroom. She sees Santana eyeing her so she gives her a smile, trying to reassure her that everything is fine. "Have fun," she adds, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. She then pulls Santana into her, hoping that hugging her will ease Santana's worries. She doesn't want Santana worrying about her or thinking anything is wrong.

However the hug seems to have more of an effect on Brittany than on Santana. She holds the brunette a bit tighter than normal and inhales just a bit deeper. Her body seems to melt into Santana's arms and she feels her stomach doing flips. Has that always happened when she hugs Santana?

She pulls away from the hug after a minute and watches Santana walk into her classroom.

Closing her eyes, she inhales deeply and leans up against the wall because she's just realizing that she may not be as straight as she thought. "Shit," she mumbles, pushing herself off of the wall and heading out towards the doors. She could really use a joint right now.

o0o0o

"Santana! Brittany is at the door for you!" Santana hears, Manny's voice yell. She gets up from the couch and quickly makes her way to the door, trying to fight off the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She hadn't been expecting Brittany so it makes her a little nervous, but she's definitely happy that she is here. When she left Brittany at school, the blonde had seemed distracted and upset by something. It definitely worried her.

She approaches the door and Manny gives her a smile before deciding to excuse himself into the kitchen. "Hi," Brittany greets with a small smile. It's then that Santana notices, Brittany looks extremely nervous. It's uncharacteristic of her and it's very unsettling for Santana when Brittany gets like this. And she's never seemed to be this bad.

Santana gives her a warm smile in return, trying to ease her worries. She looks back into the house where she sees her mom and Manny not so subtly listening to their conversation from the kitchen. So she nods her head outside and walks on to the porch, shutting the door behind her.

She offers Brittany a seat on the porch swing, but the blonde just shakes her head and continues playing with her fingers nervously.

"I want to ask you something." Brittany says, looking up to finally meet Santana's eyes. Santana just nods, letting her know to continue. "I want to ask you if…if you'll go out with me." She says in a small voice, "I mean like to a restaurant or a movie or something." She explains, in the same wavering voice. "Like a date." She adds quickly. "Not just hanging out or whatever, like we normally do…" She says, slapping herself mentally at how lame she sounds right now.

Santana just kind of stares at her with wide eyes and Brittany just lets out a breath and closes her eyes before groaning.

"This was stupid, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" She rambles, quickly turning around to walk away.

"B-Brittany," Santana suddenly says softly, her voice low and raspy, from not using it that often. She reaches out and grasps Brittany's wrist, stopping Brittany in her tracks.

Slowly, Brittany turns around, not quite sure if she believes what she heard. "Did you just…?" She asks, her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing, her face not really sure which emotion it wants to show, because she is feeling so many.

Santana's face turns beet red and she nods her head giving Brittany a timid smile. She can't really believe she'd done it either. It had just kind of slipped out. She just knew she hadn't wanted Brittany to leave.

Brittany smiles and lets out a breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. She just about lunges at Santana, wrapping her up in a big hug, almost causing the Latina to fall backwards.

Santana grins into the hug and wraps her arms just as tightly around Brittany. "I-I'll g-g-go out with y-you," Santana whispers into the hug and she feels Brittany squeeze her even tighter.

After a second, Brittany pulls back slightly and places both of her hands on either side of Santana's cheeks. She smiles widely at the Latina and realizes for the first time by her blurry vision that she has tears in her eyes. It makes her laugh at herself, embarrassed and she pulls a hand back to brush the unshed tears away.

"You have the prettiest voice that I've ever heard." Brittany says honestly making Santana blush even harder.

**A/N:** So I said on tumblr that Santana wouldn't speak in this chapter, but in the next. Well, I changed my mind! (:

Let me know what you think! You guys all gave me awesome suggestions for her first words and hopefully nobody is too disappointed in what I decided to go with! (:

**Tumblr: **o0H3ATH3RMICH3LL30o . tumblr . com


	7. Chapter 7

The Sound of Silence

Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you guys so much as always! You're all so wonderful! (:

Santana feels someone tap on her shoulder as she stands at her locker. Her body tenses and she glances over the shoulder cautiously, but sees nobody there. She swallows and looks in the other direction and is met with Brittany's smiling face. She lets out a sigh of relief and smiles back at the blonde.

"Hey," Brittany greats with a chuckle, sensing Santana's anxiety at her action.

Santana just grins wider as a greeting, before turning back to her locker to finish getting her books.

"So we didn't decide on a day," Brittany says, making Santana look over at her confused. "For our date." She adds grinning widely and nudging Santana's shoulder gently. "Unless you changed your mind." She adds quickly, her brows furrowing.

Santana closes her locker and shakes her head furiously, giving Brittany a reassuring smile in response. Of course she hasn't changed her mind. She's nervous as hell and terrified she is going to have a panic attack or something and Brittany will never want to speak to her again, but she still wants to go. She's wanted to go on a date with Brittany since like the first day she spoke to her in detention.

"Okay good," Brittany says relieved as they begin walking to Santana's class. "Well, I know it's kind of last minute but are you free tonight?" She asks hopefully. She'd been so overwhelmed yesterday by Santana saying yes and Santana speaking to her that she hadn't even set a time or place. But it's Friday night and that's a good date night, so she is hoping Santana is free.

And relieving Brittany, Santana nods her head to say that she is free.

Brittany beams in response and spins around to lean against the wall outside of Santana's classroom like she always does. "Good." She says happily. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

Once again, Santana nods in response, mirroring the same bright smile that Brittany is sporting.

Santana walks into her classroom and takes her usual seat at the back of the class next to Tina. Tina had once again walked to first period without her and she's sure it's because of Brittany. She still has been meaning to talk to Tina about that. Tina barely even greets her as she sits down. She just smiles at her and continues looking through her book.

Santana pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and sends Brittany a message, glancing up to make sure that her teacher isn't looking.

_Sent: (8:03 am.) Where are we going tonight? (: _

"What are you smiling at?" Tina asks, pulling Santana's eyes up from the phone in her lap to her best friend. She bites down on her lip nervously because she isn't really sure how Tina is going to react when she tells her that she is going on a date with Brittany. She cares what Tina thinks and her opinion of course, but she isn't going to not see Brittany unless Tina gives her a good reason.

She grabs her pen and writes a quick note for Tina on a piece of paper. And hesitantly, she slides it across the desk for Tina to read.

It only takes a few seconds before Tina's eyes are as wide as saucers and she looks up at Santana, her brows raised up to her hairline. "Brittany asked you out on a date?!" Tina exclaims, a little louder than Santana would like.

A few students turn their heads to look at them, confused, but Tina waves her hand at them, signaling for them to turn back around. Santana, however, looks down at her lap, her face turning beat red at all the attention.

"She said she wasn't gay." Tina says, still completely shocked. But her voice is lower.

Her statement makes Santana look over at her confused. When did Brittany tell her she wasn't gay? When had Tina even talked to Brittany, and more importantly, _why_ had she talked to her.

Her phone vibrates on her lap and she debates briefly whether or not she should check the message or write another note to Tina first. She decides to just write Tina back and she can check the message while Tina reads it and responds.

_When?_ Santana scribbles out simply and quickly, before passing it off to Tina.

She then opens the message from Brittany.

_Brittany (8:05 a.m) It's a surprise (;_

Santana frowns at the message and types out a reply.

_Sent (8:05 a.m) I don't like surprises _

It's the complete truth that she doesn't like surprises and not just in that way most people don't, where it's just annoying not knowing. She actually has even higher anxiety when she doesn't know exactly where she is or what is going on. And she is already going to have high anxiety on the date, just because, _well_ she's on a date. And with an awesome and totally hot girl no less. She really doesn't need the added stress of not knowing where they're going.

"I talked to her yesterday," Tina finally answers her, pulling her from her thoughts. She is confused for a seconds, because she forgot what they were talking about, but then she remembers and looks at Tina even more confused. Why had she talked to her? "We were in the bathroom at the same time and, well long story short I just wanted to make sure she was being genuine with you." Tina says with a shrug.

Santana bites down on her lip and her brows furrow. Suddenly she feels more nervous. That is why Tina had been so cold to Brittany. She'd thought Brittany was playing a joke on her or something. Santana feels stupid to not have even considered that thought. What if Brittany is just playing her and she is going to totally humiliate her tonight? Maybe that is what the surprise it. Why else would someone as awesome as Brittany like someone like _her_?

Suddenly, Santana can't breath.

Her chest tightens painfully and she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to focus on how to breath again. But she can't seem to remember.

"Santana?" She hears Tina's frantic voice over and over but it just sounds like a low mumble in the background or like she is underwater or something.

Next thing she knows, arms are wrapped around her and she is being pulled up from her seat and dragged out of the classroom. Her feet step all over each other as she stumbles down the hallway, only half aware that she is even moving. But she knows it's Tina so it makes her feel a bit safer.

"Hey, you're okay." Tina says soothingly as they've stopped walking. The arms around her tighten and Tina's fingers run through Santana's hair as she is gently pulled down to the ground. "You're okay," Tina repeats quietly, holding Santana to her chest.

Santana's vision is still blurry, but she looks around he environment and realizes that they've moved to the bathroom. She can barely even remember walking out of the classroom and into the bathroom. She also doesn't remember if the teacher had been teaching when they abruptly left or how many people noticed.

But right now she doesn't really care. She just needs to get her breathing back to normal before she passes out or something.

She squeezes her eyes shut once again, pressing her head even closer to Tina's chest, listening for her heartbeat. It's racing a bit, but not near as fast as her own. It's calming and she tries to focus all of her thoughts on Tina's mostly normal heart beat, trying get her own to copy it.

After a couple of minutes, her breathing slows down almost back to normal and she just about collapses into Tina's arms, exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Tina whispers gently against Santana's dark hair.

Santana nods her head, but makes no other attempt to move or pull out of Tina's embrace. Her warmth is comforting and soothing.

"I'm sorry," Tina apologizes. "I didn't mean to freak you out." She admits and Santana just listens, still not attempting to move or respond to her in any way. "But I think Brittany really cares about you." She says honestly. "She seemed a bit caught off guard when I asked her if she liked you, but maybe she was just confused. Maybe she thought about it and realized that she actually does like you." Tina considers with a small shrug. "I mean you said she asked you out right?"

Santana nods against her chest, sniffling a bit.

"She told me she wasn't gay, but that doesn't mean anything. I just don't think she's ever liked a girl before." She explains, not really making Santana feel any better. "But either way, I don't doubt that she cares about you. Whatever her intentions with you are, whether they're romantic or friendship, she is genuine." Tina says truthfully.

Santana sniffles and pulls slightly away from Tina. She moves to sit up against the wall next to Tina. She lets out a heavy sigh and lets her head fall back against the wall. Panic attacks always exhaust her.

"I shouldn't have told you that she said she wasn't gay." Tina says softly. "She just blurted it out and seemed very caught off guard, but I think I just helped her realize that maybe she isn't as straight as she had thought." She further explains, hoping to ease Santana's worries. "I don't think she would have asked you out, if she doesn't like you." She says matter of fact.

Santana scoots closer to Tina and leans her head down on her best friend's shoulder. She loops her arm around the Asian girls and grips onto the same arm with her other hand. She gives Tina's arm a squeeze before letting go with one hand and pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

_Thank you_

Tina looks a bit confused at first, and looks over at her best friend. "For what?" She could have sworn that Santana would be angry with her after finding out about her conversation with Brittany. But instead she is thanking her?

_For looking out for me_

Tina just smiles in response and leans her head down on Santana's. "You're my best friend." She says sincerely.

o0o0o

Santana and Tina had made it back to class with a few minutes left until the bell. Everyone had looked at them when they walked back in, but the teacher just continued lecturing, ignoring the two as they made their way back to their seats. All of the teachers are aware of Santana's disorders and don't ever make a big deal about them. It wasn't the first time, she'd had to leave in the middle of class because of an attack. Although it doesn't happen often, not in the past couple of years.

When the bell rings, Brittany is predictably waiting outside the door for her and Santana has never been so relieved to see her. She's still tired and just drained from her attack and all she wants to do is hug Brittany. But she doesn't, she contains herself and just opts to smile at the girl.

"Is something wrong?" Brittany asks immediately, pushing herself off the wall. She stands directly in front of Santana, her eyes searching the Latina's face.

"I'll see you guys later." Tina says, actually acknowledging the blonde this time.

Brittany looks at her as she walks away, a bit caught off guard. However, it only lasts a couple of seconds before her eyes are on Santana again. "Are you okay?" She asks concerned, her hands grasping gently at Santana's shoulders.

Santana gives he a small smile and nods her head. Then, not being able to resist anymore she pulls Brittany into a hug. She lets out a sigh of relief and just about melts in Brittany's arms, closing her eyes to savor the feeling.

"What's the matter?" Brittany asks gently, one of her hands, caressing the back of Santana's neck softly.

Hesitantly, Santana pulls away, knowing that she needs to get to class. She gives Brittany another smile, reassuring her that she is fine and tugs on the blonde's hand to pull her towards her next class.

o0o0o

When Santana gets into her class, she checks her phone, remembering that she'd never text Brittany back nor even checked the message she'd received before her panic attack. Brittany hadn't said anything to her about it, but she probably just assumed Santana didn't text her because class had started and also Brittany had been concerned something was wrong with her so she probably wasn't even thinking about the text.

_Brittany (8:07 a.m) You don't like surprises as in you just don't like them? Or is it because of your anxiety? I don't want to make it worse_

Santana sighs and types her response.

_Sent (9:03 a.m) They makes me more anxious… _

She almost groans after she hits send. It's embarrassing to her and she doesn't want to ruin Brittany's surprise but she also doesn't want to have a panic attack and ruin the date. She just hopes that it doesn't make Brittany angry or disappointed.

_Brittany (9:04 a.m) Okay well to be honest, I'm not sure yet… Any recommendations? _

Santana grins and shakes her head a bit. Brittany hadn't even had a surprise, she just didn't have a plan so she'd said it was a surprise.

Sent (9:04 a.m) I like Breadstix (:

o0o0o

Santana walks into her house after school and seeks her mother out. She'd seen her car in the driveway which meant she was already home for work, much to Santana's relief. She spots the woman in the laundry room, putting a load of clothes in the washer.

Santana just sits down at the kitchen island and waits patiently for her mother to finish and come out of the small room.

When she does, she smiles fondly at her daughter, "Hi Mija," She greets lovingly, placing a kiss on the top of Santana's head as she walks behind her. She then makes her way over to the dishwasher and opens it up. "Have you done your speech exercises today?" She asks as she unloads the dishes.

Santana frowns and shakes her head. "I'll d-do them later." She responds with a shrug. Maribel gives her a look, but doesn't protest. Normally Santana is pretty good about doing them, even if she does procrastinate them. She's always hated doing her speech exercises. "T-Tina is going t-to come over for a little." She tells her mother.

"Okay what are you guys going to do?" Maribel asks, still distracted by her chores.

Santana wrings her hands nervously on top of the counter and chews on her top lip. She is going to have to tell her mom about going out with Brittany at some point, she just really doesn't want to. It's not that her mom will care, she knows that Santana likes girls, but she is going to make a big deal out of it.

She hasn't even been dating Brittany the past couple of weeks and her and Manny already make everything involving the blonde into a big deal.

"We're just g-going to hang out for a couple of hours." She says with a shrug, neglecting to mention that she'd asked Tina to help her get ready for her date.

Maribel finishes up the dishes and closes the dish washer, before turning to her daughter, leaning up against the counter. "Okay well do you want me to order some pizza or anything?"

Santana bites down on her lip again and shakes her head, "She won't be here for dinner." She says simply. She then inhales a quiet breath and adds, "Neither will I."

"And where are you going?" Maribel asks curiously. "Are you and Tina going out to dinner?"

Shaking her head again, Santana glances up at her mother before her eyes fall back down onto the counter. "I'm going to dinner with Brittany." She says quietly.

Maribel bites back a grin and nods her head, pushing herself up off the counter. "Like on a date?" She asks, trying to contain her excitement for her daughter. She walks over to Santana and stands on the other side of the island of her.

Santana rolls her eyes and lets out a small groan before reluctantly nodding her head.

Maribel's grin widens, but she manages to keep herself under wraps. "Okay," She says simply, but Santana can tell she is fighting everything inside of herself to keep from busting at the seems with happiness.

Santana clears her throat and tries to ignore the giddy look her mother is giving her. "C-could you take me to the st-store?" Santana asks hopefully.

"You want to buy a new outfit?" Maribel asks excitedly. She always tries to go shopping with Santana, but the brunette absolutely hates to do so. "Of course we can go!" She answers, before Santana even answers her first question. "I'll go put some shoes on and get my purse!" She says as she just about skips out of the kitchen.

o0o0o0o

Quinn walks into Brittany's room and is completely caught off guard when she sees the mess of the girls room. Brittany isn't the neatest person ever, but she isn't really messy either. But right now, Quinn can barely see the floor underneath all of the clothes and shoes scattered around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asks confused, eyeing the blonde's back from where she stands in her closet.

Without turning around, Brittany answers, "I have a date." distractedly as she flicks through the few clothes still actually hanging in her closet.

Quinn's brows shoot up and she plops down on the blonde's bed, finding a small spot that doesn't have clothes or shoes covering it. "With who?" She asks confused. "I just talked to Puck and Sam and they want to all hang out tonight." She explains, confused to know who she is going out with if it's obviously not Puck.

"Santana." Brittany answers simply as she pulls a shirt down off it's hanger. She lifts the shirt she has on over her head and tosses it onto the floor, putting the new one on.

Quinn just laughs in response, but when Brittany doesn't pay her any mind, she realizes that Brittany had actually been telling the truth. She stops laughing immediately. "Wait what?" She asks, her amusement turning into confusion. "Brittany, you're joking right?"

Brittany glances over at Quinn and just rolls her eyes, turning back around. She continues rifling through her closet, not satisfied with the latest shirt that she'd put on. "I'm not joking Quinn." She says annoyed.

"Brittany you aren't gay and even if you were, you could do so much better than that _loser_." Quinn says with a scoff.

This causes Brittany to spin around quickly and before Quinn knows what is happening, she is ripped off the bed and shoved violently up against the wall. She winces in pain and looks fearfully at Brittany who's face is only a couple of inches away from her own face.

"Stop calling Santana names!" Brittany says angrily, pushing Quinn even harder against the wall. "I'm so tired of your shit!" She seethes, her tight grip on Quinn's arms slowly starting to form bruises.

Quinn has never seen Brittany as angry as she looks right now and to be honest, Quinn is terrified. She challenges Brittany all of the time, but Brittany never does anything but argue with her or threaten her. They've only been in a couple of physical fights before and it was nothing like this.

"Brittany," Quinn breaths out fearfully. "Britt, I'm sorry,"

Brittany's eyes dart rapidly between Quinn's and her jaw clenches and unclenches. After a few seconds she shoves Quinn even harder against the wall before letting her go completely and stalking over to her closet to continue getting ready. She doesn't want to be late because she's kicking Quinn's ass.

Quinn stays pressed up against the wall, her eyes locked on the blonde as she watches her sift through her clothes as if nothing had happened. She's just thankful that Brittany hadn't hurt her, although she knows that she is still in dangerous territory and Brittany could snap at any minute.

The room is eerily silent for the next few minutes, neither girl speaking. Quinn is too afraid to speak or even move for that matter and Brittany is trying to calm herself before she speaks again.

"I really like her Quinn." Brittany finally says, breaking the silence.

Her voice is barely above a whisper but it still startles Quinn.

"I don't know if I'm gay or Bisexual or what, but I do know that I like Santana. A _lot_." Brittany says. "I know it's kind of sudden, but I don't know, I realized I liked her and so I did something about it." She continues with a shrug. "I wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing, once I realized that I want to be with her. That's not the kind of person I am." She says as she pulls another shirt on and changes her jeans before making her way in front of her full length mirror to appraise the newest option.

She eyes Quinn from the mirror and sees the blonde still pressed up against the wall, shaking slightly. "I like her more than I have ever liked anyone." She adds, making Quinn look up and their eyes meet.

Quinn hesitates briefly, but then finds her voice. "I don't really know what to say." She says quietly, her voice a bit shaky as her hand rubs over the red marks on her arms.

Brittany spins around to face her and it once again startles Quinn. "You could say that you are happy for me." Brittany says a bit bitterly. "You could say that you support me and you could stop being such a bitch to Santana." She suggests, her voice still angry.

Quinn just looks down at the ground, folding her arms over her chest and holding her hands over Brittany's finger marks on her arm.

"We're supposed to be friends Quinn." Brittany says, her voice sounding a bit more defeated rather than angry. "I mean I put up with your stupid crush on that adult baby." She adds rolling her eyes.

Quinn's head snaps up at that. "I don't like Finn," She says shaking her head.

"Whatever," Brittany breaths out, not even caring. She just turns back to her closet and starts looking for some shoes, satisfied with her outfit. Or as satisfied as she is going to be. She just settled on a black pair of skinny jeans with a blue, black and white button up. She doesn't really have any dressy clothes, except the few overly fancy dresses her mom had bought her for special occasions. And she decides she shouldn't wear something that isn't really her anyway.

"Do Puck or Sam know about this?" Quinn asks, her voice sounding a bit more steady now.

Brittany just shrugs as she grabs her blue vans. "I don't think so, I haven't really talked to them today." She explains distracted as she puts her shoes on.

"Puck is going to be pissed." Quinn says, still keeping her distance from Brittany who is sitting on her bed, tying her shoes.

Brittany finishes her shoes and walks back over to her closet, grabbing her leather jacket. She slips it on and checks herself out in her mirror. "Puck won't care, we aren't dating." She says as her fingers comb through her straightened blonde hair.

She spins around and grabs her keys off of her nightstand, opting to take her car for the date.

"I have to go." She says, breezing past her 'best friend' and out the door.

o0o0o0o

"Santana do you really think this is a good idea?" Tina asks from her spot on Santana's bed. Said girl is in her bathroom, changing her clothes for Tina to judge and tell her what she thinks. She's a bit nervous because it's not what she would normally wear. Her mom had helped her pick it out, which makes her even more nervous.

Santana peaks her head out the door and gives Tina a frown. "What?" She asks confused.

Tina sighs, "Going out with Brittany." She says with a small shrug.

Santana's frowns deepens and her brows furrow. "I thought that you said you t-think B-Brittany really cares about me and likes m-me." She says, confused. She'd thought that their talk in the bathroom had been Tina's way of giving her approval. She _had_ said after all that she really thinks Brittany is genuine and likes her.

"I do think she cares about you, but that doesn't change who she is. I just don't think she is a good influence on you or someone you should be hanging out with." She says honestly. She lets out a sigh and walks over to Santana, even though it's just her head showing. "I want you to be happy and I know you really like her." She says gently. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want you getting into trouble or anything." She says sincerely.

Santana smiles softly at her and slides an arm through the door to grab Tina's hand. "Thank you, b-but she won't hurt me or do anything to g-get me into trouble. She isn't as b-bad as you'd think." She says honestly. "Now g-g-go back over there so I can finish." She says, waving her hand, shooing Tina away.

"Fine, but Santana, it may take me awhile to trust her." Tina says truthfully. "I want to like her, and I'll try, but no promises right away."

Santana just nods her head in understanding before disappearing back into the bathroom.

She comes out a couple of minutes later and clears her throat, getting Tina's attention. The Asian had laid back on the bed while waiting, but she sits up as soon as she hears Santana.

Her eyes just about bug out of her head when her eyes land on her. "Whoa," She says unblinking as her eyes scan Santana up and down and up and down. "I…" She says, only pausing, not really knowing what she wanted to say.

Santana's face turns beat red and she folds her arms over her chest, self consciously, shrinking into herself. "Do I look that bad?" She asks, biting down on her lip.

Tina shakes her head immediately. "No," she assures her best friend. "Just…different." She says, not really knowing how else to explain it. "I mean, you look amazing, seriously." She says with a smile, her eyes finding Santana's. "I didn't even know you owned anything like this." She says with a smirk.

Santana scuffs her toe against the floor, nervously. "I went shopping with my mom today." She admits timidly.

"Who knew you were such a little hottie?" Tina teases, standing up from the bed. It just makes Santana blush even harder. "Seriously, you're body is amazing." Santana says, walking around the girl to admire her outfit. "You know, if things don't work out with Brittany…" She trails off, giving Santana a playful look.

Santana's eyes widen and she lets out a gasp. Her blush is so deep and there is so much blood in her face that she feels like she is going to pass out. This is why she doesn't ever wear things like this. She doesn't like all the attention, well really she just isn't used to it. She wouldn't say that she doesn't necessarily like it. But it's different coming from her best friend than random people at school that she doesn't know. She doesn't want people she doesn't know, looking at her like this. She definitely wouldn't like that.

"Do you think B-Brittany will l-l-like it?" She asks nervously.

Tina lets out a small scoff, "If she doesn't, she's definitely not gay." She says, earning a small glare from Santana. "Sorry," She apologizes with a smile. "She'll love it, you look amazing." Tina tells her sincerely. "But honestly, I think she'll still like you just as much in your sweater vests, I mean she asked you out and that is all she has ever seen you in. Obviously she likes them." Tina says with a shrug, sitting back down on Santana's bed.

Santana shrugs and looks down bashfully, "I j-just wanted to l-l-look…" She says, but pauses, her face heating up again. "I want her to find m-me…sexy." She says shyly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tina smiles gently at her and reaches out for Santana's hands, tugging her over to her until she is standing directly in front of her. "You are sexy Santana Lopez." Tina tells her with a smirk. "_Seriously. _Have you seen your ass?" She adds, and Santana rolls her eyes, and smiles timidly.

o0o0o0o

Again, Brittany stands at Santana's front door for a few minutes, just staring at the wood and cursing under her breath at herself.

_Just knock _

_Just lift your hand up and knock_

_You're a badass damn it. _

She lets out a groan and without thinking, quickly brings her hand up and knocks on the door a few times. She then shoves her hands into her jacket pockets and rocks back and forth on her feet as she waits for the door to be opened.

It only takes a few seconds before the door opens, revealing a nervous looking Santana, wearing a short, tight, purple and blue, long sleeve knitted dress. Did she mention it was short and _tight_?

She has the same reaction as Tina, wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "Wow," She breaths out. "Santana…" She whispers, but isn't able to actually form a legitimate sentence. She just keeps opening and closing her mouth with a wide grin.

Santana blushes and subconsciously folds her arms over her chest. She admires the blonde's outfit, not being able to look Brittany in the eyes. She's wearing what she normally wears to school, but she still looks great. She has a little more makeup on than normal and her hair is down and straightened perfectly, which she hardly ever does.

Santana suddenly feels a bit overdressed though.

"You look so beautiful." Brittany finally says, her eyes still unblinkingly looking Santana up and down. She reaches out and caresses one of Santana's loosely curled strands of hair, wrapping it around her finger, before letting it go, admiring her beautiful locks out of the tight bun, it's normally in.

Santana smiles timidly at Brittany and bites down on her lip. "A-are you s-sure?" She asks quietly and a bit unsure.

Brittany grins and nods her head, bringing her hand up to cup Santana's cheek. "_So_ beautiful," She assures her breathlessly.

o0o0o0o

After a small interrogation from Manny, the girls had finally arrived at Breadstix. Santana, being in a public place and on a date with Brittany has been too nervous to speak. Normally you'd think it would make a date awkward or boring, but they're both having the best time. Brittany had brought a spiral and some colored pens, expecting this, so they've been writing each other notes.

It kinda made Santana swoon a bit that Brittany had thought to bring a spiral and pens.

The only problem is that Santana looks really uncomfortable, although she keeps insetting that she is fine. Brittany watches as she tugs at the bottom of her dress, trying to make it go down further and she keeps folding her arms over her chest. Her eyes also dart around the restaurant, her head kept down.

Brittany can tell she isn't in fact _okay_.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks as Santana was in the middle of writing something down on the spiral. They'd been talking about Brittany's cat Lord Tubbington and how she is pretty sure he shoplifts cat treats from the target down the street from her house because she'd put him on a diet.

Santana frowns and shakes her head, going back to finishing her same note about Lord Tubbington.

Brittany continues watching the girl and she realizes that Santana is uncomfortable because of her dress. Or that is how it seems. "Is it the dress? Is it uncomfortable?" Brittany asks, not letting the subject go.

Santana sighs and nods her head slightly, not looking up at Brittany.

"Why did you wear it?" The blonde asks confused.

Santana hesitates, but then skips down a line and writes another note, then passes it across the table.

_I wanted you to think I looked pretty and sexy_

Brittany looks up from the paper and her eyes land on Santana who is chewing on her lip nervously. "Santana," She says softly, reaching across the table to grab Santana's hand. "You are pretty, and so so sexy." She assures her with a gentle smile.

Santana just grabs the spiral with her free hand and, luckily it's her left hand so she manages to write the note without letting go of Brittany's hand.

_Sweater vests aren't sexy_

"I like your sweater vests." Brittany says honestly, her brows furrowing, but Santana doesn't seem like she believes her. "Hey," She says, giving Santana's hand a gentle squeeze, trying to coax her to look at her. When she finally does, Brittany continues, "I've always thought you were beautiful Santana, even in your sweater vests. I mean, do you really think I would have asked you out if I didn't? Obviously I like you and your sweater vests," she says sincerely with a smile.

Santana just shrugs her shoulders, her eyes finding the table once again. And before Brittany can respond, the waitress approaches, placing their food down in front of them.

She starts to walk away but Brittany stops her. "Could we possibly get the check and some to go boxes?" She asks confusing both the waitress and Santana. The waitress gives he a slightly annoyed look, but nods her head and walks away.

Brittany then turns her attention back to Santana who is scribbling in the spiral again so she waits patiently for her to finish and hand it back to her.

_I'm sorry for ruining the date_

Brittany's eyes snap up to Santana and she shakes her head. "You didn't." She assures her. She stands up from the table and quickly climbs into Santana's side, placing her arm around the brunette. "We're just taking the food to go and we're going to stop at your house and let you change." She says, smiling brightly at the girl. "Okay?" She asks, making sure it's okay with Santana.

Santana smiles gratefully and nods her head in response. She then writes another note for Brittany.

_Can we take extra breadsticks? _

o0o0o0o

Brittany opens up all the to go boxes and places them on the plates Santana's mother had given her. She then carries the two plates into the living room and places them down on the coffee table, also getting permission from Maribel to eat in the living room.

Once she has everything set up, she sits down on the couch, waiting patiently for Santana to change and come back down.

It only takes a few more minutes until Santana walks back down. She's dressed in skinny blue jeans, but like always they're just a couple of sizes too big. They're not super baggy or unflattering at all, just not so skin tight like another layer of skin. She then has a white button up shirt, buttoned up all the way and a red red sweater with a cat on it.

"Still as sexy as ever." Brittany says smiling widely at the brunette, making Santana blush. "Do you feel better?" She asks softly as Santana makes her way around the couch.

Santana nods her head in response and looks down at the coffee table where their food is all set up, including silverware, two glasses of water and of course the extra plate filled with breadsticks.

"I warmed it up a bit too." Brittany says as she slides down onto the floor, sitting in front of her plate as Santana mirrors her position across from her. "Not that it was that cold." She adds with a shrug.

"T-thank you," Santana says, in her low raspy voice.

It makes Brittany's face light up and she can't stop grinning at the girl in front of her. She finds that she also can't stop staring at the girl in front of her. Santana had started eating probably about 5 minutes ago and Brittany hasn't even attempted to take a bite. She knows that Santana is aware too because she keeps glancing up at her and blushing.

"What?" Santana finally asks, feeling self conscious under Brittany's intense gaze.

Brittany smiles and shakes her head, deciding to finally pick her fork up. "I just really love your voice." She says before stabbing a few noodles with her fork and eating them.

Santana rolls her eyes a bit and looks down at her plate, twirling some noodles around her fork. "I-I sound s-st-stupid." She says, quietly.

Brittany's brows furrow and she shakes her head, confused. "What do you mean?" She asks, not understanding at all how Santana thinks she sounds stupid. "You're voice is so pretty and _sexy_." She says with a smirk.

"I s-stutter." She says as she squeezes her eyes closed tight, mentally slapping herself for sounding like such an idiot. Of course her stutter is going to be even worse in Brittany's presence. Maybe she should just go back to not talking at all.

Reaching across the coffee table, Brittany repeats her earlier actions and grabs Santana's hand again. "I think it's cute." She says honestly. "You don't sound stupid at all." She tells her, "You've been talking down on yourself all night. I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that alright?" She says sincerely. "You're _amazing_ Santana."

Santana smiles bashfully at Brittany and averts her attention back down to her pasta.

"So are these breadsticks actually good?" Brittany asks, picking one up and looking at it skeptically.

Santana's eyes widen and she drops the fork in her hand. "Y-you have never h-h-h…" She says, but stops speaking as her stutter gets the best of her and she can't form the words she wants to say. Her face turns red and she winces at herself.

But Brittany seems to know what she wanted to say and she gives Santana's hand another squeeze, still holding onto it. "I've only been to Breadstix a few times with my parents when I was younger, but my mom would never let me eat them because they had too many carbs." She says with a shrug.

Santana pouts sympathetically at the girl in front of her and takes the breadstick from her hand. She tears off a small piece and holds it up a few inches away from Brittany's lips with a smile.

Brittany grins back and leans in taking the piece of bread from Santana's fingers. She chews it for a few seconds as Santana watches her and she just acts like she's pondering if she likes it or not.

"It was alright," She says with a shrug, before stabbing a few noodles with her fork again. She looks up a few seconds later to see Santana staring at her, looking shocked and a bit hurt. It makes her laugh loudly. "I'm kidding, they're awesome." She says making Santana glare at her playfully and throw a small piece of a breadstick at her, hitting her square on the forehead.

o0o0o0o

After helping Santana clean everything up, the two girls make their way outside to Brittany's car. They stand in front of each other a bit awkwardly, just smiling at one another, neither really knowing what to do next.

Brittany wants to kiss Santana, she's wanted to kiss her all night, but she doesn't want to freak Santana out. She knows she has an anxiety disorder and she doesn't want to send her into a panic attack or anything. How does she know if Santana wants her to kiss her?

"I had a really good time." Brittany finally says, breaking the silence.

Santana nods in response and smiles. "Me t-too."

"I'm actually kind of glad we hung out here instead or Breadstix." She admits with a smile and Santana nods in agreement.

They stand there in another slightly awkward silence for a couple of minutes, shyly glancing at one another and giggling awkwardly, Brittany trying to decide if she should kiss Santana or not. Maybe the first date is too soon? She's never really done this whole dating thing.

She reaches for Santana's hand and pulls her into a hug, holding the brunette around her waist tightly. She can feel Santana's breath on her neck as the Latina's arms wrap tightly around her as well. It drives her crazy and the need to kiss Santana grows more intensely. She can't help but wonder how she'd ignored the feeling for so long. She can't understand now, how she never realized she had feelings for Santana. It's so blindingly obvious to her now.

After a minute they pull apart and Brittany's eyes move down to Santana's lips. She stares at those plump pink lips, and subconsciously licks her own lips.

She has to pull back completely to gain any kind of brain function or rational thoughts. She kind of wishes that she hadn't because now that she is thinking rationally, she feels like she shouldn't kiss Santana yet.

It's too soon.

"I'll text you tomorrow." Brittany says, shaking herself from her thoughts.

Santana just smiles and nods her head in response, but she looks a bit disappointed? _Is that disappointment on her face? _

Brittany shakes her head, figuring it's just her mind playing tricks on her, trying to talk her into just kissing Santana already. "Bye Santana." She says, giving the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze. She then turns to her car and opens the door, climbing into the drivers seat.

But as soon as she starts her car, she's opening her door and jumping out again, "Santana!" She calls to the girl who is walking up the porch steps now.

Santana spins around and looks at Brittany curiously. She notices the blonde start walking towards her so Santana walks back down the sidewalk, meeting her halfway.

"I want to kiss you." Brittany blurts out, "Can I kiss you?"

Santana's eyes widen a bit and she looks nervous as hell. It kind of makes Brittany regret her decision. So like always, she back peddles and tries to take it back.

"I'm sorry, it's too soon." She says, smiling through her embarrassment. "Just ignore that and yeah, act like the last 15 seconds haven't happened." She says, spinning around and heading back to her car.

Santana bites down on her lip so hard that she almost causes it to bleed. She wants to yell at Brittany and tell her to come back, to kiss her, but she doesn't. She just stands there in the middle of the driveway watching as Brittany drives away.

Once Brittany's car is out of sight, Santana starts throwing a fit right there in her driveway. She stomps her feet on the ground hard and groans loudly, waving her arms around like a two year old throwing a tantrum because they didn't get their way.

Brittany mentally curses at herself and hits the steering wheel with her fists the whole way back to her house. "So stupid," she mumbles over and over, plus some other not so nice things about herself.

Why had she done that? Obviously Santana wouldn't be ready to kiss her after just one date. She should have known that. Now Santana probably wants nothing to do with her.

"Ugh!" Both girls groan loudly as they walk into their respected houses, slamming the door shut behind them.

**A/N:** Awww no kiss! Sorry guys! (: But let me know what you thought please! Any suggestions on how the first kiss should go?

Who else is super stoked for Glee this week? I feel like it's the first time in so long!

**Tumblr: o0H3ATH3RMICH3LL30o . tumblr. com**


	8. Chapter 8

The Sound of Silence

Chapter 8

Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers as always! (:

Santana wakes up the next morning and blinks her eyes a few times, adjusting to the bright light. She looks around her room, still groggy, trying to wake herself up. She's never been a morning person. She's hardly ever in a bad mood, but the mornings are a different story. Well she's not really in a bad mood, she's just not happy or awake and she's been known to be just a bit snappy right after waking up sometimes. It just takes her a little while to fully wake up.

She rolls over in bed groaning and spots her cell phone on her nightstand. She picks it up to check the time and realizes that she has 2 text messages from Brittany.

Suddenly she is wide awake and she sits up in her bed, unlocking her phone. The messages are all from last night and she must have fallen asleep before Brittany had text her.

_Brittany: (12:21 a.m) Hey, I had the best time tonight! (: _

_Brittany: (12:25 a.m) I'm really sorry about the kissing thing... I realize it was too soon and I hope you aren't angry or upset because I really like you and I want to go out with you again. _

Santana suddenly feels guilty for not texting her back last night, although she was sleeping. Brittany probably assumes she's mad at her or doesn't want to talk to her or something. But that isn't the case, she was just exhausted. She'd had a really good time with Brittany but she isn't used to staying up as late as they had. She's lame and normally goes to bed around 10.

_Sent: (8:39 a.m) Last night was the best night of my life (: Sorry I was asleep when you text me last night. _

She hits send but then kind of regrets it. Was that too much? It was kind of heavy. Why couldn't she have just said she had a great time too?

God why is she so bad at this?

o0o0o

The fact that it is now 10:33 a.m and Brittany hasn't text her back, makes her extremely nervous. As if she's not already nervous enough without any help. What if Brittany had gotten mad or the wrong idea last night because she didn't text her back. Or what if Brittany decided that she doesn't want to be with her anymore because she didn't kiss her. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to kiss Brittany because she really did. She just got super scared when Brittany blurted it out and she froze up. She's never kissed anyone.

Or maybe she was right and that text message was too heavy and it freaked Brittany out. I mean the best night of her life? That's a pretty big deal, true or not. And it was true, more or less. She's only had a couple of other days that could even compete, but they were different. They had to do with family stuff and not romantic stuff.

"Santana are you okay?" Maribel's voice asks concerned.

Santana looks up and sees her mom sit down next to her on the couch giving her a worried look. It's then that Santana realizes her breathing has picked up and her chest is heaving a bit. She feels bit faint and imagines that her face is probably pale. That normally happens when she has a panic attack or is starting to.

Not being able to find her voice, Santana just nods her head. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply, calming herself down. Luckily it works and she doesn't go into a full blown panic attack. She opens her eyes back up and sees her mother even closer to her, looking more worried by the second.

"I'm fine." Santana breathes out.

Maribel puts her hand on Santana's leg and her brows furrow. "You're not okay. What's wrong?" She asks, her voice stern yet gentle at the same time.

Santana sighs and pulls her legs up to her chest and warps her arms around them. "I text B-Brittany this morning and she hasn't t-t-ext me back." Santana says with a frown.

Maribel smiles and rubs her hand up and down Santana's shin affectionately. "Maybe she is still asleep. It's early." She suggests with a shrug, but Santana doesn't seem anymore relieved. "Why are you so upset? What are you afraid of?" Maribel asks gently.

Santana hugs her knees closer to herself and sighs. "W-What if she d-d-doesn't like me anym-m-more." Santana asks quietly.

The tone of her daughters voice breaks Maribel's heart. She scoots closer to her and wraps her arms around Santana. "Honey, you said the date went well right?" She asks, as she starts stroking her fingers through Santana's hair. Santana just nods in response. "Well than don't worry about it. Like I said, she is probably just asleep still. Most teenagers don't wake up at 8 o clock on Saturday's." She says with a bit of a chuckle. "Besides, what is there not to like?" She adds lovingly.

Santana just rolls her eyes at that, because she is her mother and she has to say that. But she doesn't argue, because it's pointless. She's had that fight with her mother multiple times and all her mom will say is that she is perfect and will find someone who loves everything about her one day.

So, ignoring that last comment, Santana just nods in response and snuggles into her mother's side. She knows that her mom is probably right and she definitely knows that she is over thinking all of this, but she can't help it.

And then a few minutes later Santana's phone vibrates against the coffee table. She just about jumps out of her mother's arms grabbing her phone as quickly as she can. "Is it Brittany?" Maribel asks curiously.

Santana just nods in response, unlocking her phone and reading the message.

_Brittany (10:49 a.m.) Well now we're even because I was asleep when you text me this morning (; What are you doing today? _

Santana lets out a breath of relief and slumps back against the couch. She then starts to feel a little dumb for getting so worked up that Brittany hadn't text her immediately.

_Sent (10:50 a.m) Nothing really. Grocery shopping with my mom. What are you going to do? _

"Everything okay?" Maribel asks, watching her daughter text the blonde back.

Santana looks over at her mother and gives her a smile, nodding in response.

With that, Maribel nods and pats Santana's knee before standing up from the couch and walking out.

_Brittany (10:51 a.m) Maybe going over to Pucks. I want to see you. Is it lame that I already miss you? _

Santana can't help the huge grin that forms on her face so wide that she's surprised it doesn't hurt. She's also glad that her mother isn't in the room anymore to see her goofy smile and red cheeks. But then she still feels the need to glance around the room just to make sure that her mother isn't able to see her or Manny, although he is probably still asleep.

She doesn't see either one of them and she can hear her mom in the laundry room, which relieves her. She doesn't need to give them anymore reasons to tease her. They already do it enough, especially when it involves Brittany.

_Sent (10:51 a.m) I miss you too (: _

"Santana are you coming with me to the store?" Maribel asks, walking back into the living room from the kitchen. "I'm going in about 30 minutes." She informs her daughter as she makes her way to the staircase.

"Yes." Santana answers just as her phone vibrates on her lap.

_Brittany (10:52 a.m) Can we hang out tonight? I want to take you somewhere. If you want to see me two nights in a row of course. _

Santana beams once again and types out her response as she stands up from the couch and makes her way upstairs to get dressed.

_Sent (10:52 a.m) Yes (:_

Of course she wants to see her two nights in a row. She'd see her every second of every day if she could.

o0o0o

Brittany walks into Puck's house and can hear loud music blasting from his room down the hallway. Quinn's car was in the driveway so she assuming that at least Quinn is here as well. She isn't sure about the others though.

She spots Puck's foster mom sitting in the kitchen smoking a cigarette and reading a magazine. Without a word to the woman she makes her way down the hallway and opens his bedroom door. Sam, Sugar, Quinn and Puck are all hanging out. Puck and Sam are playing video games as always and Quinn is smoking a joint by the window. Sugar is perched on the foot of Puck's bed, watching the boys play their game intently, although she probably has no idea what is going on.

"Hey guys." Brittany greets, closing the door behind her. She jumps on the bed behind Sugar, making her bounce and almost fall over.

Quinn just looks at her, but makes no effort to really greet her and the guys just nod their heads distractedly.

"Can I get a hit?" She asks, stretching her arm out towards Quinn for the joint that is in her hand.

Wordlessly, Quinn passes the joint over to her and waits for her to take a drag before taking it back and moving back over to her seat at the window.

"Yo Pierce, Quinn said you went out on a date with Santana." Puck says, his eyes still focused on the TV. Brittany glances over at her blonde friend who just continues looking at her with an expressionless face. "I didn't know you were into that." Puck adds with a smirk, directing Brittany's attention back over to him.

Sugar's eyes widen comically and Sam whips around to look at her and it's then she realizes Quinn had only told Puck about the date. Which meant she was only doing it to try and get a rise out of him and start shit between them.

"Wait, you went out with Santana? Like a date?" Sam asks, letting his character die on the game and not even really caring nor noticing, even through Puck's victorious cheering.

Brittany just shrugs at him and nods her head. "Yeah," She says as Puck too turns around, their game being paused. "We had a really good time." She says matter of fact.

Puck climbs up onto the bed and gives her a sly grin. "Tell me all about." He says smiling widely. "And be very specific." He adds with a smirk, making Brittany roll her eyes. "Don't leave out anything." He adds just to make sure she gets it and won't leave any detail out.

She reaches out to shove him, causing him to lose balance and fall of the bed. "Perv," she says giving him a glare, although it's kind of more playful. She has gotten used to his vulgar ways and it doesn't even bother her that much anymore. She knows that he is mostly joking although he wouldn't protest if she were to tell him the dirty details. She stands up from the bed and heads for the door, "I'm starving. I'm raiding your fridge." She announces.

Quinn puts her joint out and follows Brittany, feeling hungry herself. And of course Sugar feels the need to follow them out as well. She just about trips over her feet, trying to climb off the bed and follow them quickly into the kitchen.

"There won't be much in there," He yells after them. His foster mom hardly ever goes to the store because she is always so drugged up or drunk, she barely even eats. She obviously doesn't consider that there are others living in the house. Him and his foster brother Jake who is a few years younger than he is.

"Are you not mad?" Sam asks as they both turn their bodies back to the TV to resume their game.

Puck's brows furrow and he side glances Sam, "About what?" He asks completely lost. "That there isn't food?" He asks confused, "I'm used to it." He shrugs.

Sam just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "No about Brittany going on a date with Santana." He says as if it were obvious.

Once again Puck looks completely lost and just shakes his head. "Why would I be mad about that?" He asks confused. "They're hot together." He then adds with that smirk and a shrug.

"Because you were dating." Sam answers back, again sounding as if it should be obvious.

Puck just laughs and shakes his head, "Bro, we were definitely not dating." He says honestly. "We were gettin' it on, big difference." He points out. "I mean yeah I'm bummed that I don't get to hit that anymore but she's happy so why would I be mad?" He explains as the game starts up again. However, Sam doesn't seem to notice and dies within a few seconds, making Puck look over at him. He looks lost in thought and a bit angry. "Are _you_ jealous?" Puck asks unbelievingly.

This snaps Sam from his trance and he glares over at Puck. "Why would I be jealous?" He scoffs.

Puck just rolls his eyes and starts another game, not wanting to get into this with Sam. He knows that the guy has had a crush on Brittany forever. It's pathetic really. Plus, he isn't really one to talk feelings. He doesn't really care if Sam is jealous, that is on him. He's not going to talk about it like a group of girls would.

And anyway, Brittany and the girls walk back in like a minute later, so they wouldn't really be able to talk about it anyway. Brittany's got a almost empty bag of Doritos in her hand and Quinn is munching on a candy bar. Puck is honestly surprised they were even able to find that much.

"So are you and Santana like together now?" Sugar asks Brittany as they all sit down on Puck's bed.

Brittany just shrugs and eats a handful of crumbs, "I mean we haven't talked about it. We've only gone out once." She explains. "Although we're going out again tonight." she adds with a small smile.

"Already? You just saw her last night." Quinn says, raising a brow.

Brittany clenches her jaw and gives Quinn a warning look. "And we're seeing each other again tonight." She grits out, "Problem?" She asks giving the blonde a challenging look. Just daring her to say something again. She got off easy yesterday and honestly Brittany is getting closer and closer to just beating the shit out of her.

And Quinn knows this. So she just shakes her head.

"Quinn what is your problem with Santana?" Puck asks, genuinely curious.

Quinn looks down at him, but he's still got his eyes set on the TV, twisting his body a bit as if it'll help his character on the game. "Honestly, I don't get why you guys _don't_ have a problem with her." She says matter of fact. "I've said it before, she isn't like us." She says simply. "Her life is so damn easy-

"You know nothing about her life." Brittany cuts in before Quinn can even continue. "She has a fucking social phobia and selective mutism. She's constantly nervous and anxious and has panic attacks on the reg. How the fuck does that seem like an easy life to you?" Brittany asks giving Quinn an incredulous look. "And on top of all that, she is bullied on a daily basis." She adds passionately.

Quinn sighs and rolls her eyes a bit. "It's different." She tries arguing. "And either way, she just doesn't fit in with us and I don't see why you like her. That's all."

"Quinn, I don't have to explain myself to you. I like her and that is that. So you can either deal with it or stop hanging out with us, because whether you like it or not, she is going to be apart of our group from now on." Brittany informs her, folding her arms over her chest, giving Quinn her best HBIC expression.

"Whatever," Quinn mumbles, shaking her head and averting her eyes away from Brittany.

It's not exactly a 'Yes mistress' but Brittany will take it.

o0o0o

Santana holds onto the grocery list as they walk up and down the isles at the Super Walmart right down the street from their house. She's always loved going grocery shopping with her mom for some reason. Even when she was little, she'd do the same thing. Walk next to her mother helping her pick everything out, instead of riding in the cart and complaining like most kids do. She'd actually refused to sit in the cart and opted to walk right next to her mom, holding on tightly to the end of her shirt.

She stops walking after a second and points in the direction of something on the shelf. Ketchup, it's next on the list. So her mother nods and lets Santana grab one off the shelf.

"So is Brittany your girlfriend now?" Maribel asks, making Santana's eyes grow wide and snap from the list over to her mother. She shakes her head rapidly and Maribel just chuckles. "What? You obviously really like her and you went on a date, I was just curious." She says with a shrug, still assumed by Santana's embarrassment.

Santana doesn't do anything in response and just continues walking down the isle until they reach the bread and she picks up a loaf of wheat.

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Maribel asks and Santana pouts, annoyed with her mother's questions, which just once again makes her mother chuckle. "Come on, this is the first time you have really shown interest in anyone. Except Holly Holliday, your old babysitter." She says, making Santana sigh exasperatedly and storm off down the isle, her arms folded against her chest. They always have to bring that up.

They continue walking up and down the isles grabbing everything that they need and thankfully her mother drops the subject of Brittany. As they're walking to the check out counters, Santana notices something on the clothing wracks. She stops walking, her mother not even noticing as she continues walking and rambling on about one of her latest surgeries.

It only takes her a few seconds before Maribel notices the absence of her daughter however. She stops talking immediately and looks over her shoulder in search of the girl who is never one to wander to far from her. She spots Santana in the clothing section, grasping onto a purple onesie with unicorns on it as she looks it over.

Maribel turns her cart around and makes her way over to Santana, "Do you want that?" She asks, making Santana jump, obviously not aware of her sudden presence next to her.

Santana snaps her eyes over to her mother and nods her head.

"Put it in." Maribel instructs, pointing to the cart, making Santana smile.

She grabs the right size and places it in the cart with a giddy grin.

o0o0o

Santana sits on the window seat in her bedroom looking out at the rain, pouring down from the sky. She has always been afraid of storms. It used to be way worse than it is now. When she was younger, she'd freak out and start crying if it just sprinkled, because she'd assume that meant there was going to be a tornado or something. It was pretty lame, she knows.

She'd spent countless nights sleeping in either Manny's bed or her mother's when it stormed. Now, she only gets a little afraid when it gets really bad outside. Thankfully, her mom comes into her room and sleeps with her when it gets really bad outside now. She'd stopped going into their rooms a few years ago because she felt like she was too old and she didn't want to be a baby.

But her mom knew her too well, and knew that even though she tried to act as if she weren't afraid anymore, she really is. So her mom comes in her room without a word, crawls into bed with her and holds her.

Thankfully, it's just raining right now and not even too hard.

Her phone rings from the other side of her bedroom and she gets up to grab it off the nightstand. It's from Brittany. Which isn't even surprising because Brittany is really the only person who texts her. Besides occasionally Tina, but even that is rare.

_Brittany: (5:07 p.m.) My original plans for the night involved something outside, so I guess that is out of the question now _

Santana frowns, but tries not to feel too disappointed. It's just she really wanted to see Brittany again tonight. Stupid rain.

_Sent: (5:07 p.m) Oh okay. That's alright. I guess I'll just see Monday? Or maybe tomorrow? _

She winces at herself just like she does almost every time she texts Brittany, because she never likes what she says. Yet, she can never come with anything better. She'll probably over criticize everything she always sends to Brittany.

_Brittany: (5:08 p.m) Well I was hoping you could just come over to my house or something. I mean if you still want to hang out tonight… _

The frown disappears and a smile is quickly replacing it. Her disappointment fades away with the frown and suddenly, she's really happy again. She gets to see Brittany and also she gets to go to her house and see where she lives. She can't help but picture what she thinks Brittany's room looks like.

_Sent (5:09 p.m) I can come over_

Santana puts her phone down on her window seat and walks over to her closet to change clothes. When she'd gotten home from shopping with her mom, she'd put a onesie on. She loves being comfortable and lounging around in them, especially when it is raining outside. They're warm and comforting.

She sifts through her overly organized closet, picking out which sweater vest she wants to wear. All of her sweaters are on one side of the closet, arranged by color and type. She has a lot of sleeveless ones that go over button ups but then she has a few sweaters with sleeves that don't necessarily call for a button up to go underneath, however she normally still wears one anyway.

Just as she decides on one that fades from dark purple at the bottom to light purple at the top, her phone chimes. She pulls the sweater off of the hanger and places it down on her bed before grabbing her cell and opening the new message.

_Brittany (5:11 p.m) I'll pick you up at 6? Or is that too early? _

Santana glances at the time and decides 6 is fine. It'll only take her a couple more minutes to get ready anyway. 6 actually feels a bit too long to wait. But she can't seem desperate.

_Sent (5: 11 p.m) 6 is Perfect. _

She puts her phone back down and starts sifting through her button ups until she decides to mix it up a bit and wear a black button up instead of her normal white one. She has button ups in all colors but the only time she really ever wears the colored ones is if the sweater vest is a neutral color like black or grey. Or also when she occasionally just wears a button up without a sweater, but she doesn't do that often.

She then decides on a dark pair of skinny jeans and the usual black converse that are a bit worn. _Okay_ so a bit is an understatement. But she refuses to get a new pair until these completely fall apart.

o0o0o

They're in Brittany's car now and it's been pretty silent for the most part. Aside from the radio softly playing in the background. It's a rock station and Santana doesn't know very many of the songs, but Brittany does and sings along to a lot of them as well as dance and drum her fingers against the steering wheel with the beat. She even started playing the air guitar when they were at a red-light. It made Santana grin.

But then as a commercial comes on the station again, the car falls into more of a silence. And when Brittany lets out a sigh, Santana can tell that she wants to say something. It makes her palms get sweaty, so she rubs them against her jeans and waits for Brittany to say what she wants to say.

"Santana, I'm really sorry about last night," Brittany finally says quietly. "I shouldn't have said that. I know it was too soon and I kind of put you on the spot." She explains, shifting a bit in her seat. She looks awkward and Santana can't lie and say it's not adorable. She kind of likes seeing Brittany nervous and awkward, because it's so unusual.

But then once she realizes what Brittany is talking about, she gets nervous herself. Her anxiousness is so high right now that she again can't speak and honestly she doesn't really know what she would say anyway. She isn't mad at Brittany at all for what she'd done. She'd wanted to kiss Brittany too, she just got too nervous. She doesn't want Brittany thinking that she hadn't wanted to kiss her.

"You're not mad or anything are you?" Brittany asks unsurely, turning to glance at Santana briefly before having to look back at the road.

Santana shakes her head so quickly, she is surprised that she hadn't got whiplash. And she knows that Brittany sees her because a small, barely there smile appears on her lips and she looks relieved.

Brittany looks back over at Santana and reaches for the brunette's hand. She tangles their fingers together, letting their hands rest in Santana's lap.

They pull up to Brittany's house only a minute later and Santana's eyes almost bug out of her head. It's probably the nicest house she has ever seen. No she _knows_ it is. She didn't even know anyone in Lima had houses like this. It looks like something that should belong in Beverly Hills. It seems way out of place here in Lima Ohio.

She then notices the lack of cars in the driveway. She glances over at Brittany nervously, but doesn't say anything. Are they going to be here alone? that makes her even more anxious. She's seen movies. Maybe not a lot, but she has seen some. She knows what happens when teenagers hang out at their house with no parents.

Her door opening startles her from her thoughts. She looks over and sees Brittany leaning against the open passengers door smiling at her. "Are you okay?" She asks, noticing Santana's worried features. She frowns and steps closer to the Latina. "What's wrong?"

Santana just shakes her head and musters up a smile, climbing out of the car. Luckily it's just misting outside now, though it looks like it will start pouring again at any minute. Brittany doesn't look like she wants to let it go, but she doesn't say anything else and leads Santana up to the front door.

They walk inside and the inside is even nicer than the outside. It's very modern and simple with a monochromatic color scheme. Most everything is white with a few splashes of red. She kind of doesn't want to touch like anything or even walk through the house out of fear of messing it up. It honestly doesn't even look like anyone lives here.

"Come on," Brittany says, tugging on her hand. She pulls her up the huge staircase and down the upstairs hallway until she stops at a door. She opens it and Santana immediately knows that it is Brittany's room. It's completely opposite from the rest of the house. The walls are turquoise and her bedspread is black just like Santana's, but it's a different one. Brittany's is all silky and shiny and her sheets are orange. The throw pillows that her bed is covered in are all different colors, just like everything else in Brittany's room. Nothing really matches or goes together, but it somehow manages to look good and so _Brittany_. It's dark and edgy but also colorful at bright at the same time, just like Brittany.

She turns back to Brittany who is standing against her door just watching Santana. Santana immediately grins at her.

"My mom hates it." Brittany says and does something that is a mixture of exhaling and a small laugh.

Santana walks over to the bed and runs her fingers over the silky bedspread. "I l-like it," she says quietly, still sporting a smile.

Brittany walks over to Santana and stands directly behind her. "Thanks," she says back sincerely. "So are you hungry? We can order pizza or chinese or something." She suggests with a shrug as Santana turns around to face her.

"Are your p-p-parents home?" Santana asks, making Brittany eye her curiously.

Brittany lets out a small laugh, "That doesn't really answer my question." She says amused, "But no they aren't." She says and then notices how Santana seems to be even more nervous. "Is that okay?" Brittany asks slowly, tilting her head slightly.

Santana swallows hard but nods her head.

But Brittany sees right through the answer and she thinks that she has an idea of why. "Hey," She says softly, reaching out for the girl. She wraps her arms around Santana's waist and feels Santana tense in her arms. "Don't be nervous." Brittany says quietly. "I won't do anything you don't want to do. I didn't invite you here for that. I just wanted to see you and to hang out." She tells her matter of fact. "Even if you sit on the opposite side of the room from me the entire night, I'll have a good time." She says truthfully. "But I kinda hope you don't do that." She adds with a hint of a smirk.

Santana smiles back and relaxes in Brittany's arms. She brings her own arms up and wraps them around Brittany's neck, pulling her into a hug. She really doesn't understand how someone as perfect and as beautiful as Brittany likes her.

"Chinese," Santana whispers into Brittany's neck.

It confuses the blonde for like half a second and then she realizes Santana is answering her question from a few minutes ago. "Chinese it is." She says and gives Santana a squeeze before pulling away. "The take out menu is in the kitchen." Brittany informs her and Santana nods and follows her back downstairs.

The kitchen is huge and Santana is instantly in love. She loves to cook and this is like her dream kitchen. It's about 3 times the size of their kitchen at home and has like 5 times the counter space. It also has every high end appliance you could want, including double stacked ovens.

"Okay, what do you like?" Brittany asks, placing the menu down on the counter in front of where Santana is sitting at the island. She places her arms on either side of Santana, letting her hands rest on the island counter. Her chin rests on Santana's shoulder as they both look over the menu together. Honestly, Brittany knows what she wants, she orders from this place so much that she has the menu memorized. She just loves being close to Santana. Which is weird, because she has always hated any kind of affection with others.

It only takes Santana a few seconds before she makes a decision. She brings her hand up and points to what she wants, making Brittany nod her head against her. "Okay," Brittany says softly. She places a kiss to the top of Santana's head before pulling back and grabbing her cell phone off the counter to call the place.

As Brittany is ordering, Santana goes back to looking around the kitchen. She hops off the bar stool, her legs feeling a bit wobbly from the closeness she'd just had with Brittany. Her hands play with the bottom of her purple sweater as she walks around the kitchen, glancing over at Brittany every now and then. The blonde is now sitting on top of the counter, her feet on the stool that Santana had just occupied as she tells the person on the line what they want. Brittany orders almost twice as much as Santana had ordered.

She makes her way over to what she is pretty sure is the refrigerator. It's one of those fridges that looks exactly like the counters. Without even thinking she opens it up, her awe and curiosity of this 5 star kitchen taking over her manners. Not that Brittany will probably care that she is basically digging through their things.

The fridge is enormous, but has like no food, which makes it look even bigger. It has a carton of eggs and a few pieces of fruit and that is about it. It really is as if nobody lives in this house. If Brittany hadn't mentioned her mother a few times, she'd think that Brittany lives her alone.

She closes the refrigerator and glances back over at Brittany only to realize that she is off the phone and is just sitting on the counter watching her with an amused smile.

Santana immediately blushes and steps away from the fridge, "Sorry," She apologizes.

"Don't be." Brittany responds immediately as she jumps off the counter. She grins widely at the Latina and reaches out for her, taking one of her hands in her own. "I eat a lot of takeout." She informs her with a shrug. "Neither of my parents cook." She adds, "And I almost burned down the kitchen trying to one time, so now I don't either." She says with a chuckle.

Santana grins back and shakes her head a bit. She feels Brittany's thumb caressing the back of her hand and it sends tingles all through her body as well as a comforting warmth.

"Do you like to cook?" Brittany asks curiously.

Santana nods back in response, smiling.

"Well then you'll have to cook for me some time." She tells her, tapping her on the nose with her index finger, making Santana in turn, scrunch her nose up cutely. "The food should be here in like 20 minutes, it's just right around the corner and they're usually pretty quick." Brittany informs her. "Which is good because I'm starving." She adds dramatically.

Santana shakes her head and smiles, scrunching her nose. "You're a-al-always hungry." She says teasingly.

Brittany feigns offense and gasps dramatically making Santana giggle, her eyes twinkling. "You're mean." Brittany says matter of fact and Santana shakes her head, continuing to smile. "Yes you are." Brittany argues and Santana just shakes her head harder, her grin growing. "Prove it." Brittany challenges, not being able to contain a smile.

Santana frowns and looks thoughtful, not entirely sure how she can prove it. But then she gets an idea and grabs Brittany's forearm, pulling her into a hug. She buries her face into Brittany's neck and holds onto her tight.

Brittany hums in response and wraps her arms just as tightly against Santana, nuzzling her nose into Santana's hair and pressing her cheek to the side of Santana's head. "I guess this is kind of nice." Brittany says playfully, shrugging into the hug.

Santana giggles into Brittany's neck and holds her even tighter, breathing her sweet scent in.

"Okay this is very nice." Brittany whispers as she begins swaying them slightly. "Dance with me?" Brittany asks although they're pretty much already doing that.

Santana picks her head up off of Brittany's shoulder, but doesn't pull away. "I d-don't know how to d-d-dance." Santana admits shyly.

Brittany grins and squeezes Santana's waist affectionately. "You're dancing right now." She points out as she continues swaying them. "Just relax and I'll lead you." She tells her, smiling sweetly at her. "I'm not asking you to tango with me or anything." She adds with a small laugh and Santana giggles too.

Santana smiles back at Brittany, looking into her eyes for a few seconds before, blushing at the intimacy and looking away bashfully. Brittany grins and pulls Santana even closer to her, and Santana rests her head back down on the blonde's shoulder, never ceasing their slow gentle swaying.

o0o0o

The food arrives in what feel like 5 minutes to both girls, but in reality had been almost 30, which is the longest they have ever taken. They'd still been swaying in the kitchen, dancing together, perfectly in sync, even with no music. They'd been so swept up in each other that they'd barely even heard the doorbell. Thankfully it's pretty loud and echoes all through the large house.

They'd spread all of the containers out across the kitchen island, sharing everything although they'd both ordered separate things.

Brittany pulls a wine bottle off the rack and holds it out for Santana to see. "Do you want a glass of wine?" She asks with a smile.

Santana's eyes widen a bit and she has the urge to look around the house, although she knows that they are alone. She's never tried alcohol before, even though her mom had offered her a sip of her wine one time. They'd been at a restaurant and Santana had been too afraid of getting caught, although her mother said they wouldn't get into trouble.

"I'm n-not 21." She says nervously, as if Brittany weren't aware.

Brittany just smiles and pulls to wine glasses from the cabinet. She then grabs a corkscrew from a drawer and goes to work on opening it. "It's just a glass of wine, I'm not going to get you drunk." She says matter of fact as she starts twisting the screw. "But if you don't want it, I'll get you some water." She says right before pulling the cork out with a pop.

She pours herself a glass and then looks over at Santana curiously.

"Do you want water? Because that is perfectly fine." She says with a shrug. "I'm not going to force you to do anything."

Santana chews on her bottom lip and eyes the glass of wine that Brittany had poured for herself. She can't deny that she'd always been curious as to what it tasted it like. Her mother drinks it all the time, not that she is an alcoholic. Like at all. She just likes a glass of wine occasionally.

"Wine," Santana says, nodding her head to show she is sure, before Brittany even gets the chance to ask her.

Brittany raises a brow at eyes her for a second, but then pours the second glass of wine. She sets one down in front of Santana and the other in front of herself as she sits down. "It's Moscato, my favorite." Brittany tells her. "It's really sweet and not dry, so you'll probably like it as well. Especially since you've never had wine before." She tells her, picking her glass up. She holds it up over there food, and Santana picks hers up as well. "Cheers," Brittany says, clinking their glasses together.

Brittany takes a sip of her wine and watches Santana over the rim of her glass. She is hesitant and takes a sniff of it, not actually drinking it yet. But then she slowly raises it to her lips and takes a small sip.

Her eyes light up and she smiles before taking another sip, this time bigger and with more confidence. "I like it." She says, making Brittany giggle and nod her head as she sets her own glass down.

"Good." She says, before picking her chopsticks up and grabbing an egg roll from one of the cartons.

o0o0o

After finishing up dinner, the girls clean up the kitchen and go back upstairs into Brittany's room. Brittany crawls onto her bed and leans up against the headboard with a sigh. "I'm full," she mumbles a bit miserably. She looks up at Santana who is standing at the foot of the bed smiling at her.

"I feel all w-warm inside." Santana says with a giggle.

Brittany raises a brow and can't help but crack a grin. She crawls down to the end of the bed and reaches out for Santana's hands. She then pulls the girl onto the bed with her and guides her to lie down on her back, her head on the pillows. "Are you drunk?" Brittany asks amused and a bit unbelievingly. She'd only had one glass of wine.

Santana frowns as her brows furrow then she shakes her head. "I d-d-don't think so." she says with a shrug. "I've never been d-drunk."

Brittany props herself up on her elbow and looks down at the Latina. She reaches out with her free hand and caress's Santana's face lightly with her fingers. "I think you may just have a little bit of a buzz." She informs her with a smile. "Are you okay?"

Santana nods and closes her eyes, tilting her head slightly towards Brittany's hand that is still caressing her face.

She opens her eyes back up after a couple of minutes, meeting Brittany's beautiful blue eyes. She's looking at her with the softest expression that Santana has ever seen and she has a small smile on her face. And maybe it's the small buzz, but Santana swears Brittany is like totally glowing. She feels more relaxed that she has in a really long time.

Bravely, Santana reaches up and cups her hand over Brittany's cheek. Brittany's smile grows in return and she turns her head to the side to kiss Santana's palm softly.

A shot of electricity shoots through Santana's entire body as she feels Brittany's lips on her skin and her breathing quickens.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Brittany whispers, still caressing Santana's face and neck.

Santana blinks and then nods her head.

Brittany goes to climb off the bed, but Santana grabs her arm, stopping her. She pulls Brittany back down on to the bed and Brittany smiles at her but looks confused. Santana's hand cups Brittany's cheek again and her eyes move down to Brittany's lips.

She subconsciously licks her own lips and she can feel her heart racing in her chest.

Brittany stays frozen in place, her fingers moving to the top of Santana's head, stroking at her hair gently. She is afraid if she moves even just an inch she'll startle Santana and ruin the moment. She can tell that Santana wants to kiss her, but after last night, she's decided that for right now, she is just going to wait and see if Santana will make the first move. And right now it seems as though she might.

Santana swallows hard and her eyes move back up away from Brittany's lips, meeting the blonde's eyes. She inhales deeply and lets out a shaky breath. Her hand slides down Brittany's face just slightly until her thumb hits the corner of Brittany's lips. Slowly, she slides her thumb over, caressing Brittany's bottom lip.

She has the softest lips ever.

Brittany then kisses Santana's thumb softly, making Santana's breath hitch.

Santana's heart feels as if it is about to break through her chest, it's beating _that_ fast. Her palms are sweaty and she feels a little bad, because one of her hands is against Brittany's face and the blonde has to be able to feel it. But she doesn't seem to mind.

Her eyes move back down to Brittany's lips, where her thumb still rests and she swipes her thumb over Brittany's bottom lip again, before returning it back to her cheek.

She wants to kiss Brittany so badly, but she just can't seem to fight her nerves and make the move. She is yelling at herself in her head to just lean up and press her lips against Brittany's but her body doesn't seem to be listening, or it's just ignoring her.

She wants to tell Brittany to do it, to kiss her, but her voice is also not working.

Brittany notices a change in Santana. Her eyes are looking at her lips, but she seems to be in another world, lost in her thoughts. She can also see Santana's chest heaving and her face start to turn a little pale. She knows that Santana is getting anxious and is probably second guessing if she wants to kiss Brittany.

Brittany shifts a bit on the bed, which pulls Santana from her thoughts. Her eyes snap back up to Brittany, who's hand stills on the top of her head. The blonde is looking so intently at Santana that it makes Santana swallow visibly.

Brittany then, slowly starts leaning down, making Santana's heart beat impossibly quicker, and her head feel so light that she almost feels like she is going to pass out. She watches in what seems to be slow motion as Brittany leans down closer and closer to her.

But then right when she gets an inch away from Santana's face, Brittany's head moves up and she places a firm gentle kiss on Santana's forehead.

"I'm going to pick out a movie." Brittany says quietly, pulling back from Santana. She gives her a warm smile, and caresses her cheek before climbing off the bed and making her way over to her DVD cabinet.

Santana closes her eyes and covers her face with her hands, trying her best to hold in a groan. She'd been so close! Why couldn't she just do it?

_Ugh_!

Santana kicks her legs against the bed, not being able to contain it. But luckily, Brittany's back is to her and she doesn't seem to notice Santana's little tantrum.

By the time Brittany decides on a movie, Santana has gotten the tantrum out of her system and she is now just lying on the bed, watching the blonde. "Have you ever seen Salt?" Brittany asks, holding up the DVD box for Santana to see. Santana shakes her head. "Angelina Jolie is such a badass. And super hot." She says with a smirk, standing up from her kneeling position. She walks over to the DVD player and puts it in, before going back over to the bed.

She climbs on the bed with Santana, lying next to her on the pillows. She rolls her head to the side to look at Santana and then scoots closer to her. She puts an arm around the brunette and pulls her closer to her.

Santana smiles and moves closer to Brittany as well, resting her head on the blonde's chest. She's still upset that she didn't kiss Brittany, but it makes her feel better that Brittany doesn't seem to be upset or angry. Brittany is so patient and perfect, it makes her swoon.

Plus, now, the buzz is wearing off and it's almost 10 so she is getting really sleepy. Brittany's warmth that is surrounding her, isn't helping to keep her awake either.

"What time do you need to be home?" Brittany asks quietly as the movie starts.

Santana inhales and blinks sleepily, trying to process Brittany's question as well as the answer. "Um, tw-twelve." She mumbles, her voice even lower and more scratchy because she is tired.

Brittany grabs her phone off the nightstand and holds it up above them as she slides her finger across the screen to unlock it. It's positioned where Santana can see it as well and she watches curiously. Brittany sets an alarm for 11:30 p.m.

"Just in case we fall asleep." Brittany explains, putting the phone back down and wrapping her arms tighter around Santana. "Go to sleep, I'll make sure you're home on time." Brittany tells her, bringing her hand up to Santana's hair. She gently pulls on the hair tie there and lets Santana's hair fall. She puts the hair tie on her wrist then combs her fingers soothingly through Santana's hair.

o0o0o0o

Brittany gets her home on time just as she'd promised. They once again, don't kiss, but the night is still perfect to both of them.

**A/N:** No kiss againnnnn mannnn (; Sorry guys! I really thought there would be but then i decided to go this route! Hope you still liked the chapter!

Let me know! (: Also sorry for being a tease on tumblr!

o0H3ATH3RMICH3LL30o . tumblr. com


	9. Chapter 9

The Sound of Silence

Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you again to you incredible reviewers! Also a special thank you to all of you who helped me make a decision about the kissing scene and those of you who helped me decide if I should continue the route I was going! I was thinking of a way to thank you but then i realized you guys got to not only read TWO separate first kiss scenario's for these girls but also got to read it before everyone else! So I hope that is good enough for you all! (: Because no promises that there is a kiss in this chapter or if it is next chapter… (:

Santana and Brittany walk into the school together Monday morning and head for Tina's locker just as Santana does every morning. The Asian doesn't see them as they approach because she has her attention focused on her locker as she loads up her backpack with books.

So when Santana taps her on the shoulder, it causes her to jump a bit, whipping her head around in their direction. Santana is beaming at her and Brittany is standing behind the brunette with a small smile of her own, but she's looking down at Santana and not at Tina.

It's odd how perky Santana looks and it makes Tina give her an amused look. It's not that she has never seen Santana smiling like this, because she has seen it often. She gets this smile on her face anytime she buys a new comic book or a new video game comes out. It's just odd to see her with a smile this big, this early in the morning and especially at school. She doesn't think she has ever seen Santana smile this widely at school.

"What's up with your hair?" Tina asks with a small chuckle, eying the few strands that are sticking up from Santana's normally perfectly slicked back ponytail.

Santana frowns and slaps a hand over her hair as Brittany chuckles. "I gave her a ride to school this morning." Brittany informs the girl, gently prying Santana's hand away from her hair. She then licks her finger and presses the few strands of hair down for her. "It's from the helmet." She adds just to be clear.

Tina nods and raises a brow at Santana, still surprised that the Latina rides on Brittany's motorcycle. Tina doesn't even have Santana's anxiety and she'd be too afraid to ride on a motorcycle. Her eyes then move over to Brittany who is still trying to press down one last strand of hair that doesn't seem to want to lay down. She can't help but look at the blonde bemused because of her affectionate actions.

Santana's face is scrunched up and she giggles before slapping Brittany's hand away finally.

"Well we should probably get to class." Tina says, a bit awkwardly, not sure if she should break up their little moment.

Santana snaps her eyes away from Brittany and gives Tina a smile, nodding her head. She hooks her arm through the Asian girl's and walks in the direction of their class, Brittany walking next to them.

The action confuses Tina because Santana has never been one to really show affection. She doesn't think they've ever really touched unless one was upset and needed a comforting hug or something.

It makes her wonder what this girl is doing to Santana. Not that it's a bad thing. She kind of likes this side of Santana. It's refreshing seeing her in such a good mood.

o0o0o

"How was your weekend?" Tina asks her best friend as they wait for their teacher to start first period. She glances over at Santana who is texting on her cell phone with a huge smile on her face. She doesn't even seem to be aware that Tina is speaking to her. "Hello?" Tina asks annoyed, snapping her fingers in Santana's face.

Santana jumps a bit and snaps her eyes up to Tina. She sees the annoyed look that Tina is sporting and gives her an apologetic smile. She quickly finishes her message before pocketing her phone and giving her best friend her full attention.

"So, how was your weekend?" Tina asks once again, a little annoyed that she'd had to repeat herself.

Santana lets out a content sigh and can't help the huge grin from appearing on her face. She bites down on her lip and writes Tina a note on the spiral in front of her.

_Amazing, I spent a lot of time with Brittany. _

Tina can't help but smile as well. She still doesn't fully trust the blonde, but she has never seen Santana even close to being this happy. The only time she'd ever even come slightly close is when her brother came back home. Or the time she'd beat some video game that was apparently really hard to beat. Tina can never remember the name. She's not into video games.

"You had a good time?" Tina asks, and Santana immediately nods. "Where did she take you?" She asks curiously.

Santana is about to write out a response when her phone vibrates in her lap. She bites down on her lip and glances down at it before looking back up at Tina. She really wants to read it, but she doesn't' want to be rude and text while talking to Tina.

"Answer it." Tina says with a smile, rolling her eyes. She'd heard the phone go off as well and she could see the conflict in Santana's eyes.

Santana lets out a smile of relief and quickly pulls the phone out of her pocket.

_Brittany (8:06 a.m) Hanging out with Puck under the bleachers_

Santana frowns and quickly types her message back to Brittany, trying to do it as quickly as possible so that she can talk to Tina again.

_Sent (8:06 a.m) You're skipping class? _

Santana can't help but wonder how often Brittany skips class. Although finding out that she is skipping shouldn't really be that surprising. Brittany is always so sweet to her, she sometimes forgets that Brittany is the school's badass. Badass' do stuff like this right?

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she remembers her conversation with Tina and quickly writes down what her and Brittany did this weekend just as the teacher starts speaking at the front of the room.

Her and Tina end up continuing to write to one another during the class, which surprises both of them. Normally Santana wouldn't even consider passing notes in class. Not only because she doesn't want to get into trouble but also because she always likes to give the teacher her full attention so she can learn as much as possible.

However, she realizes she can still pay attention and write Tina at the same time. It also helps that she'd read the chapter they're talking about like twice before class so it isn't really new material. Honestly, she probably knows more than the teacher. Which isn't new.

They're also talking about Brittany in the note and Santana just can't seem to stop. But she does start to feel a little bad because they've filled up a whole page of notes to each other and it's all about her. She had yet to even return Tina's first question and ask how _her_ weekend was.

Right now they're on the subject of Brittany being her girlfriend because Tina had asked if she was. It'd made Santana blush hard and she'd just shrugged her shoulders awkwardly. She doesn't think that Brittany is her girlfriend because they haven't talked about it. But do people even talk about it anymore or is it just assumed after a certain period of time? They had hung out all weekend and she'd picked her up for school this morning. She is also pretty sure Brittany isn't seeing anyone else. At least she _hopes_ that she isn't.

When Santana gets the spiral back and their conversation has pretty much come to an end, she takes the opportunity to ask Tina what _she_ did over the weekend.

_Hung out at the Lima bean with Artie, Rachel, and Mercedes and then me and Artie went to the movies with Blaine and Kurt. And of course Sunday was family day. _

Santana should have known that Tina spent a lot of her weekend at the Lima bean. That is where her and her friends from Glee are always hanging out. They'd invited her a few times but she of course had declined. But a part of her has always wanted to go, and be normal and hang out with friends. Maybe now that she is starting to get out of her comfort zone, she can go with them some time. For some reason the thought doesn't seem _as_ scary as it used to. However it'd probably change once she arrived at the coffee shop.

_Do you like Artie? _

Santana surprises herself with the blunt question and apparently surprises Tina as well, by the look on her face. They don't normally talk about things like this, but lately Santana has been doing all kinds of things that she wouldn't normally do. It's kind of great actually. Honestly it feels like someone else has taken over her body and she's just floating somewhere watching. Not that she is complaining, because the last couple of weeks have been the best weeks of her life. She never really thought she needed friends and definitely not a girlfriend, but now that she sort of has it, she's thinking that she was in denial all that time.

_No, why would you think that? _

Santana glances over at Tina before she writes down a response and her best friend looks anxious. And believe her, she knows what anxiety looks like. That right there kind of answers her question.

_You guys have just always hung out a lot. He's really sweet and I think he likes you too. _

Tina's face turns beat red as she reads Santana's response and she hesitates on what to write back. It makes Santana smile because she's pretty sure she is right on with her assumption. She doesn't really know why she hadn't noticed it before. Maybe now that she likes someone and has someone, she's noticing it on other people as well. Or maybe she is just noticing more things in general now. Brittany has kind of made her do that.

The blonde is just so carefree and relaxed. She's always taking in things around her, which Santana does as well but in a different way. Brittany notices details and the way that people are feeling. Santana just calculates everything like how many people are around or how close they are to her. She hadn't really ever picked up on emotions. She's always kind of felt like Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang theory. Completely socially awkward and oblivious.

But it's slowly changing the more she hangs out with Brittany. She's starting to pick up on Brittany's "Stop and smell the flowers" attitude.

Tina finally starts writing something back to her when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. Her eyes snap over to the teacher who is reading something off of her notes.

Santana bites down on her lip and places her hand over the phone in her pocket. She has an internal battle if she should pull it out and respond or not. Students text all the time and class and they hardly ever get caught. In fact, looking around the room she can count at least 4 kids who are subtly texting under their desks.

The teacher turns around and starts writing on the dry erase board and that is when her mind is made up. She quickly pulls it out and unlocks it, her eyes not leaving the teacher until she has to look down to read it.

_Brittany (8:16 a.m) Santana Lopez are you texting me during class? :p _

Santana smiles and the response and then another message pops up.

_Brittany (8:16 a.) and yes I am, have you ever skipped before? _

Santana glances back up at the teacher but she still has her back turned to them so she quickly starts typing out a response, her eyes glancing up at the teacher after like every word.

_Sent (8:16 a.m) No. Aren't you afraid you'll get caught? _

As soon as Santana is about to lock the screen of her phone, she sees the three little dots pop up that signal Brittany is texting her back already. She looks back up at the teacher who has now turned back around but is looking down at her notes once again. So she decides to just wait for the message.

_Brittany (8:17 a.m) That's what makes it fun _

Before she can respond, Brittany sends another message.

_Brittany (8:17 a.m) You should skip with me one day. Take a walk on the wild side (; _

Santana's heart starts racing a bit in her chest just at the thought of skipping class. She's been doing things that she isn't used to doing and stepping out of her comfort zone, but she isn't sure if she will be able to skip class any time soon. Although for the first time it sounds appealing.

o0o0o0o

"Do you mind if we go somewhere before I take you home?" Brittany asks, handing Santana her helmet. Santana looks at her a bit skeptically and Brittany smiles. "There is just no chances of me getting to surprise you is there?" She asks with a hint of amusement. She's not really angry about it however it would be nice to be able to surprise Santana sometimes.

And she will. She just needs to give it some more time.

Santana frowns and looks down at the ground, shaking her head. She obviously feels guilty. It's not that she likes ruining surprises, she just can't stand not knowing where they are going or what is going on. It'll cause her to have a panic attack.

"Well, it's not even a surprise really," Brittany shrugs. "I just want to stop at this shop that sells motorcycle swag." She informs Santana who then nods her head, telling her that she doesn't mind going.

Brittany smiles and takes the helmet back from Santana then places it on the Latina's head, careful as always not to break her glasses.

They get to the shop within 15 minutes, the longest that Santana has ever been on the bike. She's starting to get used to it and it's not near as scary. Although she does still hang on to Brittany for dear life, she's gotten to wear she can at least open her eyes and look around. Though she first time, she'd opened them she shut them right back after a couple of seconds.

Brittany takes the helmet from Santana and carries it into the store with them. She's not one of those people to just leave it on the handle's or the seat to be easily stolen.

Brittany opens the door for Santana and the Latina slowly walks in side, but steps to the side to let Brittany walk inside and walk in front of her. The blonde leads them over to a wall lined with helmets and a purple, white and black one immediately catches Santana's attention. However, she doesn't feel like she should pick it up so she just admires it from the shelf.

"You like that one?" Brittany asks, taking it off the shelf.

Santana nods with a timid smile and Brittany carefully places it on Santana's head.

"Does it fit okay?" She asks, and Santana once again nods.

Brittany mirrors her nod and then carefully helps Santana take the helmet off. She keeps it under her arm then turns back to the wall of helmets, looking over the others.

"Is it your favorite?" Brittany asks, glancing over at Santana.

Santana looks down at the helmet in Brittany's arms then looks back at the wall. She takes a few seconds to scan over all of them, but quickly comes to a conclusion and nods her head in confirmation.

"Okay, then we'll take it." Brittany says with a smile, making Santana shake her head, her eyes widening. But Brittany just smiles. "It's for you." She says as if she knew Santana's thoughts, but this just makes Santana shake her head even more. She couldn't let Brittany buy her a helmet, these things are expensive. "Hey, if you're going to be riding on my bike more, you need your own helmet." Brittany says with a shrug.

Santana sighs, because Brittany is right. Brittany always lets her wear her own helmet but that means that Brittany has no helmet. And Santana doesn't really like Brittany riding without one, although she doesn't like herself not riding with one either. That is why she'd never protested the helmet. Which is a little selfish, but whatever. Honestly if it were up to her she'd wear knee pads, and elbow pads as well. The whole works.

But if she is buying her a helmet, she at least doesn't have to buy her one this expensive. There are others that are like 200 dollars cheaper. So Santana makes her way over to the cheaper brands, scanning them up and down.

She finds another purple one, it's just solid, but she still likes it. So she takes it off the shelf and hands it to Brittany who is at her side.

"You're favorite color is purple isn't it?" Brittany asks with a smirk and Santana nods her head with a shy smile. Brittany takes the helmet from Santana's hands and looks at it with a frown, before looking back up at Santana. "This is crap." She says bluntly. "You may as well just put a plastic bucket over your head." She says, emphasizing even more how crappy the product is.

Santana thinks she is being a bit overdramatic although it's obviously not as good as the other or it wouldn't be so much cheaper.

"My girlfriend isn't about to be riding around with a plastic bucket on her head." Brittany says, shaking her head as she puts the helmet back. She looks back over at Santana who is suddenly frozen with wide eyes. It's then Brittany realizes what she'd said. "Did I say that out loud?" She asks, laughing awkwardly.

Santana just continues staring at her with a shocked expression, still trying to wrap her mind around what had just come out of Brittany's mouth.

_Girlfriend_.

Brittany lets out another awkward chuckle and fiddles with the helmet in her hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it just kind of slipped." She says shrugging slightly as her eyes find Santana's again. "I mean, I know we've only really gone out on a date like once. Twice if hanging out at my house counts…"

Santana blinks a few times, the shock slowly starting to ware off, but just enough to pull her out of her trance. But she still doesn't say or do anything. She just continues watching Brittany as the blonde rambles.

"That was really soon so just forget I said it." Brittany says, and for the first time, Santana sees her face turn beat red.

Santana decides that she should probably do something now, but she still really isn't sure _what_. She reaches out for Brittany's hand and squeezes it gently, gaining the blonde's attention.

Brittany stops talking and moves her eyes up from the helmet to look at Santana who is smiling shyly at her. Brittany lets out a breath, her shoulders dropping and she smiles, rolling her eyes at herself. Taking in a deep breath, she composes herself and looks into Santana's dark eyes, smiling gently. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She asks hopefully, in a small voice. "If not, it's cool. I mean if it's too soon or whatever…" She starts rambling once again and Santana can't help but roll her eyes at the girl and smile amused.

She gives Brittany's hand another squeeze, successfully shutting her up again. This time the blonde smiles embarrassed and sighs.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm being like this." She admits with a slightly awkward shrug. "I'm not normally this lame." She adds, making Santana smile and her dimples show. "Santana, I want you to be my girlfriend. Do you want to be mine?" She asks once again, this time ceasing the rambling.

Santana bites the inside of her cheek and tries not to explode from happiness, although she feels like she is about to burst. She smiles bashfully at Brittany and nods her head, looking at the blonde through her lashes.

Brittany lets out a huge sigh of relief and pulls Santana by her hand into her body. She lets go of Santana's hand to wrap her around the brunette's waist, careful not to hit her with the helmet that is still in her left hand.

After a minute Brittany pulls away, noticing the two guys behind the counter, staring at them. She gives them both a glare over Santana's shoulder, successfully making them look away. Her face then transforms into a smile as her eyes land back on Santana. Her _girlfriend_.

"Oh! We need to get you a leather jacket!" Brittany says excitedly, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her through the store. She sifts through a few jackets, winding around all of the clothing racks, Santana following only half a step behind her, not really looking too intently at the jackets.

She watches as Brittany takes a few off the rack, looking them over before frowning and putting them back. She does this about 4 times before finally finding one that she likes. It's black with a slender purple stripe going down both sleeves.

"It matches your helmet." Brittany says with a grin, holding it out for Santana to look at. She then places said helmet on top of the clothing rack so that she can have both of her hands to take the jacket off of the hanger. "Try it on." She says, holding it out and open for Santana.

Santana frowns at her, but Brittany just shoves it even closer giving her an insistent look. So Santana of course sighs and turns around, sticking her arms out behind her to put the jacket on with Brittany's help. She then turns back around, looking down at the jacket, her fingers gripping onto the edges where the zipper is.

"Does it fit?" Brittany asks, giving Santana a once over. Santana just nods her head in response, making Brittany smile. "You look so badass." She grins. She reaches out and pulls Santana's hands away from the jacket so that she can see it fully. "Give me a spin girl!" She says teasingly, making Santana roll her eyes. "Aw, come on, You don't like it?" She asks with a small pout.

Santana looks back down at herself and just shrugs awkwardly. She does kind of like it, but she doesn't want Brittany buying two things for her. Especially since neither one are exactly cheap.

"Seriously," Brittany says in a low voice, stepping closer to Santana. She reaches up and grasps onto the jacket, smiling a bit bashfully at Santana. "You look so sexy in this jacket." She just about purrs, making Santana swallow hard.

Santana bites down on her lip, her face flushing as she lets out an awkward giggle. She has to take a step back from Brittany just to be able to think clearly and to see straight. Being that close to Brittany just does things to her. Especially when said girl is telling her in that low voice that she looks sexy.

"Okay, let's go pay." Brittany says suddenly with a smile, pulling completely away from Santana. She grabs the helmet off of the rack and heads for the register leaving a very flushed Santana behind.

o0o0o0o

Santana walks into her house that afternoon, clutching the helmet to her chest, her new jacket zipped up snuggly on her body. She closes the door and leans up against it letting out a content sigh. She again can't wipe the huge grin off of her face because Brittany is her girlfriend now. Her _girlfriend_!

"Santana?" She hears Manny's voice, snapping her from her daze. She looks into the living room and sees him standing near the couch, looking at her. "Can I talk to you?" He asks curiously, and something about his face makes Santana uneasy.

She pushes herself up off the door and nods her head, before walking into the living room. She walks past him, giving him a curious look as she sits her helmet on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. "What's up?" She asks a bit hesitantly.

"Is Brittany friends with that Puckerman kid in your grade?" He asks, his brows furrowed.

It confuses Santana and her brows also scrunch up. "Um y-yeah," she answers slowly, not really sure where this is going or why he cares. She isn't really even sure how Manny knows Puck.

Manny lets out a sigh and sits down on the coffee table across from her. "I thought so," he says, but seems to be talking to himself more than to her. "Santana," He starts, giving her his full attention now and Santana doesn't like the tone of his voice. It's that tone he only gets when he is about to tell her something he doesn't want to tell her. "I don't want you hanging around Brittany anymore." He says bluntly, making Santana's eyes widen.

Her face scrunches up in confusion and she opens her mouth, but then closes it not really sure what to say. "W-What? W-why?" She finally asks, completely confused and honestly a bit angry.

"I know that Puckerman kid, he's not a good guy and that is where I remember Brittany from. She's apart of his little group, and I don't think they are good influences on you." He tells her honestly. "You remember my ex-girlfriend Taylor?" He asks, and she just slowly nods her head, still trying to process what he is telling her. "He slept with her! She cheated on me with him." He informs her.

Santana continues looking at him confused, and shakes her head, trying to get her thoughts together. "What d-does that have t-t-to do with B-Brittany?"

Manny shakes his head, "That doesn't specifically." He says, before leaning forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. "I'm just saying that I know all about her and her friends, and they aren't people you need to hang out with." He tells her sternly. "They're always getting into trouble and it's not just because they're texting in class or something." He says seriously. "They get into some _real_ trouble."

Santana continues shaking her head at her brother, her brows deeply furrowed, trying to wrap her mind around all of this. And finally, she stands up from the couch abruptly. "Y-y-you c-can't do th-this!" She says angrily.

"Santana-

"No!" She shouts, taking a step away from him when he tries to reach out to her.

"Santana, you know I'm only trying to look after you." He says sincerely, taking a step closer to her, but she just backs away again.

"What's going on?" Maribel's voice asks, from the doorway, making both Manny and Santana's eyes snap over to her.

Maribel eyes them curiously, and sets her purse down on the table before taking her jacket off. "Santana?" She asks, directing her attention over to her visibly distraught daughter. "What's going on?" She asks once again, placing a gentle hand on Santana's arm.

Santana doesn't say anything and just hugs her arms tighter to her chest, trying her best to hold the tears in her eyes back.

"I told her I don't want her hanging out with Brittany anymore." Manny informs her, making the woman look at him just as confused as Santana had. "Mom, her and her group of friends aren't anyone Santana should be around. I went to the same school as them for a couple of years and I remember." He explains. "They're always getting into some kind of trouble whether it is fighting, skipping, vandalism, they do it all." He tells her and her eyes widen slightly at the information.

Maribel looks back to Santana and sees a few tears slipping down her cheeks. It breaks her heart, but if what Manny is saying is true, she isn't so sure that she wants Santana hanging out with her either. "Santana is that true?" She asks carefully.

Santana just hugs herself tighter as tears continuing running down her face, but she manages to shake her head.

"Yes it is Santana!" Manny says with a sigh. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you even want to be around someone like her. You normally have such good judgement." He says, his brows scrunching up in confusion.

Santana looks up at him and inhales a shaky breath through her mouth. "S-she's n-n-not a bad p-person." She says through her tears, looking at him helplessly.

"Santana," Maribel says gently. "I know you really like this girl, but if what Manny is saying is true then-" She starts to explain, but Santana interrupts her before she can even finish the sentence.

She rips herself away from her mother, successfully stoping her from speaking. "Y-You guys c-c-ca-can't d-do this," Santana says, squeezing her eyes shut as her stutter begins to get the best of her. It always seems to happen when she gets really worked up and honestly she can't remember the last time she was this angry.

Without another word, Santana spins around and storms up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

o0o0o0o

Brittany is lying back on her bed, flicking a lighter on and off in her hand as she semi pays attention to the TV in front of her. She'd just gotten home about 30 minutes ago and she is already bored and more so she already misses Santana. She'd text her about 20 minutes ago but she hadn't gotten a response.

She assumes Santana has probably started studying or something and hasn't checked her phone. The thought of seeing Santana sitting at her desk, her brows creased slightly in concentration as she reads over the material, makes her smile more than it probably should. She can see her using her index finger and thumb to adjust her glasses in the corner like she always does when she is concentrating on something or feeling nervous.

A knock on her door pulls her from her thoughts and she runs out of her room a little more excited than she will admit. She is hoping it is one of her friends wanting to hang out or something, though they normally don't knock. Except Sugar, if she is alone. But she hardly ever comes over alone.

When Brittany opens the door she spots Santana standing on her doorstep, her arms wrapped around herself and tears running down her face. "Santana?" She asks confused, looking past her to see her bicycle laying over in the front yard. "What is the matter?" she asks, pulling the Latina into her. "What happened?" She asks worriedly, caressing the back of her neck with her fingers.

Santana just lets out a sob and buries her face into Brittany's neck, grasping onto her shirt like she is her lifeline.

"Come inside." Brittany says, before placing a kiss to Santana's head. She pulls back enough to pull Santana into the house and shut the door behind them. She then leads Santana upstairs and into her room, guiding her to the bed. "Baby what happened?" Brittany asks, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Her voice quivers a bit as tears threaten to fall from her own eyes just seeing Santana so upset.

Santana opens her mouth to say something, but another sob just escapes instead and she grips tighter onto the blonde.

"Okay, it's okay." Brittany says soothingly, running her hand over the back of Santana's head gently. "I've got you. Just breathe." She says softly, trying to calm to girl down.

Santana inhales a shaky breath which makes her cough and she buries her face into Brittany's neck even more, her tears wetting Brittany's neck and soaking her shirt.

It takes almost 15 minutes to get Santana to calm down, but she eventually does. She's still crying and she still has her arms wrapped tightly around Brittany, but she's not sobbing or close to hyperventilating anymore.

"Baby tell me what happened, _please_." Brittany asks desperately.

Santana sniffles, and adjusts her head to where her cheek is resting against Brittany's shoulder, her hands fisting Brittany's shirt. "M-manny d-doesn't want me seeing y-you anymore." She admits, making Brittany's brows furrow.

"Why?" Brittany asks, her breath catching in the back of her throat in fear. She doesn't want to lose Santana.

Santana inhales another shaky breath before continuing, closing her eyes to concentrate, hoping her stutter doesn't get too bad. "He r-remembers you and your f-f-friends and doesn't think you're a g-good influences on me." She informs her, her chest tightening, having to repeat the words that Manny had spoken.

Brittany sighs and hugs Santana closer to her, resting her head against Santana's. "I'm so sorry Santana," Brittany says, not exactly sure what else to say, but she feels the need to apologize. After all, she is upset because of her even if it is indirectly. "This is all my fault." She says sadly.

Santana shakes her head and picks her head up to look at her girlfriend. "N-no." She says simply but firmly.

"Santana," Brittany sighs. "You know that he isn't wrong." She says, knowing that Santana can't argue with her. "I don't have a good reputation and I can't blame him for being concerned." She says honestly. "But Santana, you know I care about you right? I wouldn't hurt you or get you into any kind of trouble." She says, looking desperately at Santana, hoping that she believes her.

Smiling softly, Santana nods her head. "I know," She whispers, placing her hand on Brittany's cheek.

Brittany smiles and turns her head a bit to place a kiss to Santana's palm. "What happened after that? I'm surprised they let you come here." She says, and Santana suddenly looks very guilty. "They know that you're here right?" She asks slowly.

Santana purses her lips and ever so subtly shakes her head back and forth.

"Santana," Brittany chastises, shaking her head. "Come on, we have to get you back home." She says, standing up off the bed, but Santana frowns and won't let the blonde pull her up. "Santana, this is going to make them hate me even more." She says worriedly. "You sneaking out and coming over here is just proving his point." She explains, making Santana frown even deeper. She's right. "Besides, they're probably really worried about you. Do you even have your phone?" Brittany asks with a frown and Santana shakes her head, looking even more guilty.

For the first time, Santana is thinking clearly and for the first time it really hits her and she realizes what she had done. She'd snuck out of her house for the very first time in her life. "Oh g-god, I'm g-g-going to be in so much t-t-tr-trouble!" She says, beginning to panic and she pulls her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them.

Brittany is immediately at her side once again, wrapping her arms around her. "Hey, no it's going to be fine." She tries assuring her. "They won't be mad at you, they just want you to be okay." She says gently. "Come on, they're probably worried about you." She says, standing up from the bed and pulling Santana up with her.

Santana is still extremely nervous about facing her mother when she gets home, but she knows that Brittany is right. And she also knows that she can't hide out here forever and the longer that she waits, the angrier and more worried her mother will be.

She hadn't really been thinking clearly when she came over. She was just really angry at Manny for telling her she couldn't see Brittany and even more mad that he had told her mom about it all. She was mad and upset and she'd just wanted to see Brittany, so without even thinking it through, she'd left.

They load Santana's bike into the back of Brittany's car and drive over to her house. The ride had been completely silent, Santana out of fear and Brittany just not really knowing what to say. But the blonde had reached over and laced their fingers together, kissing the back of Santana's hand every few minutes, trying to give her some reassurance.

When they pull up in the driveway, Santana stares up at her house fearfully, biting down on her lip.

"Hey, it's fine." Brittany assures her. "Do you want me to go inside with you?" She asks, taking her seatbelt off, only detaching her hand from Santana's long enough to do so, before grabbing it once again. She turns in her seat, pulling her right leg up and bending it under her left so she can give Santana her full attention.

Santana slowly turns her head to look back at Brittany and just shrugs her shoulders. She of course wants Brittany to come inside with her, but she doesn't know if Brittany wants to come in with her. They aren't her family and she shouldn't have to deal with this drama that will probably unfold. And she also doesn't know if Brittany will want to come inside, knowing how Manny feels about her now.

"I'll come with you." Brittany says firmly. She reaches over and unbuckles Santana's seatbelt, and helps guide it off of her. "You ready?" She asks gently.

Santana inhales deeply, her shoulders rising and falling as she inhales and exhales. "Yeah," she says softly, looking back over at her house.

As soon as they're in the door, Maribel runs over to them, wrapping Santana up in a big hug. She has a phone in her hand, and Brittany assumes that she has been calling Santana and god knows who else looking for her. She just hopes she hadn't called the police yet.

She picks Santana up, squeezing her tight, the relief all over her face. "Oh my gosh Santana, I was so worried about you." She whispers, pressing her lips to Santana's temple. She puts her daughter back down on her feet and pulls back but keeps her hands on Santana's shoulders, looking her over to make sure she is still alive. "Santana, why would you sneak out and not take your phone? You've never acted like this before." She says with a worried frown.

Brittany stands in the doorway a bit awkwardly, watching the two's interaction. Her eyes then glance around the room but she sees no sign of Manny, which confuses her. She figured he'd be picking her up in a bear hug as well. Or maybe even threatening Brittany or something, but his lack of presence is odd.

"I-I'm sorry," Santana apologizes, tears escaping her eyes.

Maribel sighs and shakes her head then her eyes move over to Brittany as if she's just realized her presence.

"Brittany," She says, making Brittany stand up a bit straighter.

Santana looks at her mother a bit nervously, as the woman detaches from her and approaches Brittany. Brittany also looks extremely nervous. She can see the blonde swallowing and clenching her jaw nervously.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Maribel says with a kind smile, surprising both teenagers.

"Uh, it's no problem." Brittany says, her voice shaking a bit. She gives the woman a smile, trying to hide her fears. She's never been nervous around authority figures, but this is different. This is her girlfriend's mom and not to mention, the woman has already heard about her reputation. She has a lot of redeeming to do, if she will even allow Santana to continue dating her.

"I think that me and Santana need to have a talk," She says smiling, but giving Brittany a look, that tells her it is time for her to go.

Brittany just nods her head, "Right, of course." She nods and then glances back to Santana. "I'll just put your bicycle on the porch." She says, motioning with her thumb over her shoulder. "Um I guess, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She says, shifting awkwardly, not really sure what to do. Could she hug her? Probably not…

She gives Santana an awkward wave but then before she knows it, Santana takes a few steps forward and is wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. Brittany smiles in relief and in returns wraps her arms just as tightly around Santana's waist.

Though, Maribel still isn't sure about this girl, she can't help but smile at the sight. She really has never seen Santana take to someone like she has taken to Brittany. It both worries and joys her.

They pull apart after a few seconds and Santana smiles at Brittany, her eyes sparkling. Brittany's hand slides down Santana's arm, finding her hand and giving it a firm squeeze, before backing up until they can't reach anymore, forcing them to drop their hands. She then turns to give Maribel a small smile, before walking out the front door.

o0o0o0o

"Where is M-Manny?" Santana asks situating herself on the couch, like her mother had asked.

Maribel walks around the couch and stands on the other side of the coffee table. "He was out looking for you." She says, making Santana feel even more guilty. "I was on the phone with him when you came in, so he should be back soon." She informs her.

"I-I'm sorry M-mami," Santana says in a small voice, more tears falling from her eyes. "I-I was really mad." She says even though she knows it's not an excuse. Before she can say anymore, Manny bursts through the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

Santana flinches at the noise and looks up at him. He doesn't look mad, like she'd figured he would be, he looks relieved. "What were you thinking?" He asks, making his way over to her and pulling her into a big hug. "That wasn't cool lil sis." He scolds, and Santana just nods, looking guilty and apologetic. "Where were you?"

Santana looks away from him and down to the floor, looking hesitant. "Brittany's." She admits, knowing it'll just upset him even more. But surprisingly, he just sighs, which is the opposite of what she was expecting. She'd assumed he'd blow up and start yelling or something.

"Santana, I know all of this is new, with Brittany and everything. It's new to all of us. We know you are a teenager but we aren't used to you actually acting like one and sneaking out like this. You've never gotten into any kind of trouble." She says and Santana just nods, her eyes still on the ground. "You were overwhelmed, but you can't just run off like this when you get upset or we have an argument." She says firmly, but gently.

"I-I know," Santana says quietly.

"This is exactly why she shouldn't be around Brittany." Manny says, making Santana's head snap over to him, her bottom lip poking out, and her brows furrowing like she's going to start crying again. "Santana has never acted out. Not until she started hanging out with Brittany." He says honestly.

Santana huffs and folds her arms tightly across her chest, comforting herself. She doesn't like being talked about like she isn't in the room. "S-she's not b-b-bad." She says trying to sound stern, but the quiver in her voice kind of lessens the effect.

Maribel lets out a heavy sigh and sits down on the couch next to her daughter. "Santana, I'm kind of at a loss." She says honestly. "I definitely believe you should make your own decisions and I don't feel like I should tell you who you cannot hang out with," She says, making Santana look up at her with hopefully eyes. "But If Manny is right, I'm not sure that I am comfortable with you hanging out with her so much." She then says defeated. She doesn't want to upset her daughter because it is obvious how much Santana likes Brittany, but she really doesn't want Santana getting into any trouble.

"M-mom" Santana says desperately. "She's a g-good person. She won't g-g-get me into trouble. She c-c-cares about me." She says, hoping that her mom will believe her and give Brittany a chance. She is extremely close to her family and it would kill her for them to not accept her girlfriend. She doesn't want to give Brittany up, but she doesn't know if she can date someone that her family doesn't like.

Maribel smiles gently at her daughter and caresses her cheek with her hand. "Maybe I can get to know her too?" She asks, and Santana immediately nods her head. "I want to trust her because I know how much you like her and I _do_ trust your judgement." She says sincerely. "Invite her over for dinner one night this week?"

Santana lets out a huge sigh of relief and practically throws herself into her mother's arms. "T-thank you," She whispers, squeezing the woman tightly.

She pulls back after a few minutes and looks over at her brother who is standing there quietly, his face pretty much void of any emotions. "M-Manny?" She asks nervously.

He looks up at her and tries to muster up a smile, but it doesn't work out well. "I'm sorry Santana, but I don't trust her." he says with an apologetic look. "I'm your big bro." He adds with a shrug. "I'm supposed to look after you and worry about you."

Santana gets up from the couch and pulls him into a hug, "Don't ever st-stop." She says gratefully. "But pl-please just t-try and get to know her." She asks, pulling away from the hug, giving him a hopefully look. She understands his concerns and she loves him so much for it, but all she wants from him is to try. "F-for me."

"I can try." He surrenders with a sigh, "But no promises." He adds quickly, after seeing the smile appearing on Santana's face.

o0o0o0o

Santana crawls into her bed later that night, grabbing her cell phone off of her night stand. It's only 9:30, but today has been exhausting for her. So much had happened and she is completely drained. After talking to her mom and brother for a bit longer, she'd helped her mother cook dinner. And then after eating, she'd done as much studying as she could, before her eyes just refused to say open.

However, she hasn't talked to Brittany since she left and she really needs to, so she tries to stay awake long enough to text her.

_Sent: (9:32 p.m) I'm sorry about everything today. _

Santana places the phone right next to her head, hoping that if she accidentally falls asleep, the ringer will be loud enough to wake her back up. Thankfully, it doesn't take Brittany long to respond, so she is still up.

_Brittany: (9:32 p.m) Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. Besides, today is one of my favorite days ever._

Santana frowns at the message and blinks a few times, waking herself up, before she types back.

_Sent: (9:33 p.m) Why? _

How could this possibly be her favorite day? Sure, Brittany hadn't dealt with as much as Santana had, as far as she knows, but it still wasn't all that great. She'd shown up to Brittany's house a complete mess, telling her that she may not be able to see her anymore. Not that they'd be able to stop her, but the fact that they may ask her to was disappointing to her.

But maybe Brittany is happy about it. Maybe she doesn't want to be with her anymore and this is her way out.

Santana's heart starts racing in her chest and her phone rings next to her head. She grabs it and lets her finger hover above the unlock button, a bit afraid to read her response. What if she doesn't want to see her anymore?

_Brittany: (9:33 p.m) Because you became my girlfriend (: _

Santana lets out a huge sigh of relief, and a grin appears on her face. How could she have not thought of that? Why does she always have to think the worst?

_Sent: (9:34 pm.) I've never had a girlfriend before _

Santana slightly regrets admitting that to Brittany because it's a little embarrassing. She is a junior in high school and she has never had a girlfriend. How lame is that? Although she is pretty sure that Brittany probably already knows that.

_Brittany: (9:34 p.m) Glad I can be your first (; _

o0o0o

**A/N: **okay so no kiss again, but this had to happen! The kiss I PROMISE will be next chapter no more teasing! lol (: Let me know what you think because I was afraid this may be a little too angsty or doesn't fit with the story! So I'd appreciate to know what you think even if it is bad!

**twitter HeatherMS **- Got a twitter! Had one but couldn't remember my password or anything! I'll start using it to keep you guys updating and give you little samples of the new chapters! (: As well as post questions because I have been informed that a lot of people don't see when I post questions or samples of the updates on tumblr. So hopefully you'll see it here!

Also Happy Valentines day! (: Everyone got plans?

And happy Glee day! Naya all sexed up in bed? Yes please!

**Also! **I want to update another one of my stories so vote on which one you want a new chapter for first! The Light at the end of the tunnel, exposed or how I met your mommy! If you read any of my other stories anyway (:

**Tumblr: o0H3ATH3RMICH3LL30o**


	10. Chapter 10

The Sound of Silence

Chapter 10

A/N: Again thank you so much for the reviews! I had a bit of writers block so it took me a bit longer to get this chapter up! Which also reminds me, thank you to all of you who helped me out with the writers block! (:

Maribel is sitting at the kitchen island eating a cup of yogurt when the doorbell rings. She waits a few seconds before getting up because she knows that it is Brittany and she assumes Santana will be bounding down the stairs in like half a second. However, she hears her daughters voice instead. "Mom can you get that? I'm almost ready!" She yells, making the woman stand up from the stool.

Maribel walks into the living room, her yogurt in hand. When she gets to the front door she peaks through the peephole just to be sure and isn't surprised to see Brittany standing on the front porch. "Good morning Brittany." She greets, opening the front door.

"Good morning." Brittany greets back, looking a bit nervous. By the look on her face, she'd been expecting Santana to answer the door as well. "Santana is almost ready. Come inside." Maribel tells her, opening the door wider and stepping to the side.

Brittany nods and takes the invitation, shoving her hands into her pocket as she walks into the house. "I'm early," She states with a small and slightly awkward shrug.

Maribel just nods her head and smiles at the nervous girl. "She'll be down in just a minute. Have a seat, make yourself comfortable." She says, motioning to the couch.

Brittany gives her a small smile and heads further into the house, making her way over to the couch.

"Oh Brittany," Maribel says, making the blonde's head snap over to her. "Would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow night?" She asks politely, giving the girl a warm smile.

Brittany's eyes widen a bit, but she tries to cover up the shock and a bit of fear on her face with a smile. "Uh, yeah, I'd love to." She answers, her voice shaking a bit. "Thanks," she adds, giving the woman the best smile she can muster up. Her nerves are definitely getting the best of her right now and she feels like she sort of knows what Santana feels like most of the time. Though she's probably not feeling quite as bad as Santana does. And still she hates it, she doesn't know how Santana deals with it so well.

"What kind of foods do you like?" Maribel asks before taking a bite of her yogurt.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head a bit. "I don't think there is any food that I don't like." she says honestly. "I eat pretty much everything."

Maribel nods, "Have you ever had any Puerto Rican dishes?" She asks curiously.

"No, I don't think so." Brittany answers, shaking her head. "But I'm more than willing to try one." She adds quickly.

Before Maribel can reply back to Brittany, heavy footsteps are heard from the staircase, making them both look in that direction. Santana is running down the steps, her backpack bouncing up and down on her back and her eyes focused on the ground in front of her, making sure she doesn't trip.

Brittany is off the couch immediately and walks over to her. "Morning," she greets the Latina with a wide smile, once Santana has made it down the stairs.

Santana beams back at her and raises her hand to adjust her glasses, her nose scrunching up.

By this time, Maribel has made her way over to the two of them, smiling at the puppy love looks on both of their faces. She remembers what Manny had said about Brittany, but she really has a hard time seeing this girl as someone who is constantly getting into trouble. Although, looks can be deceiving.

"Do you have your helmet?" Maribel asks, puling them both from their gazes. "I still can't believe you ride on that thing and that I allow you to," she says with a sigh, shaking her head. She isn't going to tell Santana she can't ride on a motorcycle, but she sure as hell isn't completely in love with the idea.

"I actually drove my car, it's a little chilly today." Brittany informs the woman politely.

Maribel lets out a small sigh of relief and even though they probably couldn't hear it, she knows they probably can see the relief on her face. She knows Brittany had, because the blonde smiles bigger at her and lets out a small chuckle. "Well, it _is_ November." Maribel states. "I guess that means you won't be riding it much anymore." She adds, looking over at her daughter.

Santana rolls her eyes but smiles at her mother, knowing how happy that information has made her. But Santana is a bit disappointed because Brittany had just bought her a new helmet and now she isn't going to get to use it? Although they do have those few occasions where it is warm enough, even this late in the year. And plus she will be able to ride it in a few months. If her and Brittany are still together then, which she really hopes they will be.

"Are you ready?" Brittany asks, making Santana look back over at her girlfriend and nod her head. "It was nice seeing you again Miss. Lopez." Brittany says sincerely, opening the front door.

Maribel nods her head and smiles at the blonde as Santana walks out in front of her. "You too Brittany." She says politely before Brittany walks out and shuts the door behind them.

They get out to the car and Brittany walks a bit faster to beat Santana to the passengers side and then opens the door for her.

Santana looks a bit caught off guard at Brittany's sudden movements, but looks over at her and smiles nonetheless, a small blush rising on her cheeks. "Thanks," she says, smiling bashfully.

"Of course," Brittany says smiling back sweetly at the Latina. She waits for Santana to get completely into the car and situated before she shuts the door and quickly makes her way around to the drivers side.

As they're driving down the road headed towards the school, Brittany glances over at Santana who is busily writing in her journal, that same one that Brittany had seen her writing in a few times before. But she still has no idea what Santana is always writing in it. She gets very secretive about it.

"Your mom asked me to come have dinner with you guys tomorrow night." Brittany states, making Santana's head snap up to look over at her. "Is that okay? I mean I said yes, but I don't have to." Brittany says, catching a brief glance at Santana's wide eyes as she continues driving.

Santana blinks and shakes her head, smiling gently. "Of c-course it's okay." She says quietly. "I was s-s-su-supposed to ask you t-today." She informs her as her fingers play with the corners of her spiral. "D-do you want to? Because you don't have t-t-to."

Brittany glances over at Santana and gives her a smile. "I want to." she says honestly.

Santana smiles over at her and glances down at Brittany's free hand that is resting on the gear shift in between them. She bites down on her lip before slowly lifting a shaky hand and placing it gently on top of Brittany's. She wants to hold Brittany's hand, but she isn't really used to making the first move. She usually just waits for Brittany to do it, because she is normally to nervous to.

Brittany glances over at her once again and smiles as she turns her attention back onto the road. She picks her hand up and turns it over, lacing their fingers together and giving Santana's hand a firm squeeze.

o0o0o

Today they go to lunch at Taco Bell and Santana once again goes with them. She is slowly getting over the fear of being caught, though it still lingers inside of her, especially when they first leave or they're arriving back at the school. But she has fun with them and it's the first time ever that she remembers being even close to comfortable with a group of people. Even Quinn doesn't treat her all that badly. She isn't particularly nice, but she isn't rude. She mostly just ignores her, except the occasional eye roll or scoff.

They're at the table now, just about finished with their lunch. Santana is munching on a chip when she feels Brittany's arm drape across her shoulders. She looks next to her at Brittany, but the blonde isn't looking at her. She has her eyes set on Puck, a smile on her face as he tells her about the atomic wedgie he'd given JBI this morning.

Santana feels her heart swell and it confuses her, because Brittany isn't doing anything particularly sweet. But it's then she realizes that all of this feels so right and so normal. Hanging out at Taco Bell with Brittany's friends, who are becoming her friends as well with Brittany's arm around her. It feels so right and like they've been doing it for years. It makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Brittany's laughter pulls Santana from her thoughts and she looks up at Brittany, a smile subconsciously forming on her own face just seeing Brittany look so happy. Her laugh is the prettiest sound that she's ever heard and her smile is definitely the best smile she has ever seen. She honestly still can't believe that someone as perfect and as beautiful as Brittany likes her and is _her_ girlfriend.

A squeeze on her shoulder, pulls her from her thoughts and her eyes meet Brittany's. The blonde gives her a curious look, and Santana just blushes giving her a bashful smile in return, her eyes averting to her lap.

She'd been caught staring.

Brittany giggles and leans forward pressing a firm kiss to Santana's cheek, making her flush and turn even redder.

"Could you guys be anymore nauseating?" Puck asks playfully, throwing a stray piece of lettuce at the two of them.

It pulls the two of them from their trance on one another and Brittany narrows her eyes at the boy as Santana's eyes fall back down to her lap. "Fuck off, you're just jealous." Brittany says, retaliating by throwing a crumb of chip at him, hitting him on his nose.

Puck laughs loudly, throwing his head back to exaggerate the effect. "Of what?" He asks, raising a brow at the blonde across from him.

Brittany giggles and pulls Santana closer to her. "Because I have a super hot girlfriend." Brittany says matter of fact, mirroring Puck's raised brow.

Puck rolls his eyes playfully and raises his hands in defense. "I can't argue with that." He says with a smile, glancing over at Santana who buries her face in Brittany's neck out of embarrassment.

Brittany smiles and tightens her grip then turns her head to place a kiss on top of Santana's head.

"Wait, girlfriend? You guys are girlfriends now? You've been hanging out for like a week." Quinn says, clearly not trying to hide her disapproval.

Brittany throws a glare her way but before she can say anything, Sam speaks up. "I never thought I'd see the day." He says, throwing his napkin on top of the table, and Brittany gives him a confused look. "Brittany Pierce in a committed relationship." He explains and Puck smirks next to him.

Brittany rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Screw all of you." She says simply. "I need a cigarette." She then says, "Come with me?" She asks, directing her attention to Santana who nods her head.

The two climb out of the booth and head out the doors, and thankfully none of the others follow them.

Once they get outside, Brittany takes her normal position against the wall as she lights up a cigarette and takes a slow drag of it. She then looks over at Santana who has her arms folded tightly across her chest. "Are you cold?" Brittany asks before taking another hit. Santana had her jacket she'd bought her when they left this morning, but she hadn't had it on when she met her for lunch. She assumes it's in her locker or something.

Santana shrugs a bit but nods her head at the same time.

Brittany pushes herself off the wall and sets her cigarette down on the window sill before taking her jacket off. She holds it open in front of Santana, jiggling it a little with a smile so that Santana will accept it.

Santana hesitates, but knows that Brittany won't put the jacket back on herself and she won't give up until Santana puts it on so she turns around and allows Brittany to help her put it on herself.

She turns back around to face Brittany and folds her arms back over her chest. The jacket is a bit big for her but it's super warm and smells just like Brittany.

Brittany smiles and leans back against the wall, picking her cigarette back up. She only has a long sleeve shirt on underneath a beetles T-shirt, but she doesn't care. Santana's warmth is way more important than hers.

"Come here," Brittany says, reaching out for her girlfriend. She grabs Santana's hand and pulls her over to her, making the brunette gasp. Brittany just grins and places her free hand on the small of Santana's back. "What they said, about me never being in a serious relationship, it didn't freak you out did it?" Brittany asks hesitantly.

But Santana quickly shakes her head, reassuring her as she rests her hands on Brittany's forearms.

"I mean they're right, but it's just because I haven't found anyone I liked enough." She explains with a shrug. "Until now." She adds with a bashful smile.

Santana's face goes red once again and she smiles, ducking her head down.

Brittany just smiles back then leans her head back a bit to take another hit of her cigarette. Santana eyes it briefly and Brittany raises a brow. "Do you want to try it?" She asks curiously.

Santana hesitates and bites down on her lip. Her eyes study the cigarette for a few seconds before she slowly nods her head. Her eyes then meet Brittany's and she nods once again, this time with a bit more confidence.

Brittany brings the cigarette up to Santana's lips and places it between them when Santana opens her mouth a bit. "Just inhale a little," she instructs gently. "Slowly."

Doing as she is told, Santana takes a slow drag of the cigarette before pulling her head back away from it. She squints her eyes a bit as she inhales it into her lungs and Brittany watches her, taking another drag herself.

A slow stream of smoke escapes Santana's lips and Brittany's head seems to shift closer to Santana's subconsciously as she watches. "You didn't cough," Brittany states quietly, "I'm impressed." She adds with a hint of a smirk. She stays close to Santana as she finishes exhaling the last of the smoke. "What do you think?" She asks, her face still only about 5 inches from Santana's.

Santana simply shrugs her shoulders, not looking impressed, but also not looking disgusted.

Brittany smiles at her and takes another hit, then offers it to Santana who shakes her head, declining. She then squishes the small bud against the window sill behind her and tosses it onto the ground.

"You're a total badass now." Brittany says with a smirk, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her in closer.

Santana smiles and rolls her eyes playfully, letting her hands slide up from their position on Brittany's forearms up to wrap around her neck.

"Do you want to have lunch with just me tomorrow?" Brittany asks softly. "My friends will be upset but they'll get over it." She says, waving her hand dismissively before letting it reset on Santana's back once again.

Santana lets her fingers caress the back of Brittany's neck and she nods her head, giving the blonde a soft smile.

Brittany beams back in response and pulls Santana even closer to her until the brunette's body is pressed against hers. She giggles at the gasp that Santana lets out and leans in to nuzzle her nose against Santana's.

They're interrupted from their moment when someone makes a gagging noise. Santana launches herself away from Brittany so fast that she trips over her feet and almost falls to the ground.

Brittany reaches out to steady her while throwing Puck a glare at the same time. He just smiles innocently and raises his hands, taking a step back from her.

o0o0o0o

"Do you want to come over to my house for a little while?" Brittany asks once they climb back into her car after school. She gives the brunette a hopeful look, but then feels the need to regress a bit, "I mean, I know that we have been hanging out a lot lately and I'm coming over for dinner tomorrow so you don't have to." She adds quickly.

Santana just smiles at her rambling and nods her head, assuring Brittany that she does want to.

They make their way into the house which is once again completely empty. Nothing has moved since the last time Santana was there and she swears that nobody lives there.

"I'm going to get a snack. Do you want something?" Brittany asks, pulling Santana into the gigantic kitchen.

Santana nods in response to her question and sits down at one of the bar stools watching as Brittany rummages around, looking for something that they can eat.

She emerges from the pantry a few seconds later holding a box of Oreo cookies and a jar of peanut butter. "Do you like Oreo's?" She asks, holding them out to Santana who nods.

Brittany smiles and grabs two bottles of water out of the fridge. She places the jar of peanut butter under her arm and shuts the refrigerator door with her butt, smiling at Santana.

"Let's go." She says, nodding towards the stairs.

They get into Brittany's room and Brittany drops all of the things in her arms onto the bed. She then jumps on the bed herself and wastes no time, opening the package or Oreo's.

Santana shrugs Brittany's jacket off of her shoulders and carefully places it on the back of Brittany's desk chair. She'd been wearing it all day long, even when she got a bit hot in her classes because she could smell Brittany and it made her feel safe. It was like the smell had surrounded her and if she closed her eyes she could pretend that Brittany was next to her.

But now she has the actual Brittany next to her, so she doesn't need the jacket. She kicks her converse off of her feet and lines them next to each other beside Brittany's bed, before crawling on it, joining the blonde.

Brittany has the jar of peanut butter in her hands, dipping the cookies in it and stuffing them into her mouth. It makes Santana grimace.

"Have you ever tried peanut butter and Oreo's?" Brittany asks, her mouth still a little full. Santana shakes her head, still grimacing and Brittany pouts. "Try it." She says, offering an Oreo dipped in peanut butter out to her girlfriend. "You can't knock it until you try it." She says matter of fact.

Santana rolls her eyes but scoots closer to Brittany, eyeing the cookie offered out to her. She licks her lips then hesitantly leans forward taking a small bite of it, bringing her hand up to catch a few crumbs that break off of it.

She pulls back and Brittany eats the rest of the cookie as she watches Santana chew experimentally. "So?" Brittany questions anxiously.

Santana swallows all of the cookie and grins, "It's good." She commends making Brittany do a victorious fist pump and Santana rolls her eyes playfully at her.

Brittany grabs her remote off of her nightstand and situates herself against the headboard, moving the cookies and the peanut butter up closer to her. She turns the TV on and flips through a few channels before leaving it on a rerun of SouthPark.

She sets the remote back on the nightstand and looks over at Santana. "Come sit by me," she says, patting the empty space next to her.

Santana immediately crawls further up on the bed, settling her back against the headboard, next to Brittany.

"Have you ever watched this?" Brittany asks, placing her arm over Santana's shoulders. She pulls the brunette into her as Santana shakes her head. "I have so much to introduce you to." Brittany says a bit dramatically making Santana giggle.

Brittany reaches for another cookie and dips it in the peanut butter, getting a generous amount. She then holds it up to Santana's lips, offering it to her.

Santana's mouth opens and she accepts the cookie, taking a bite of it. And once again, Brittany finishes the rest of it after dipping it in the peanut butter once again. She then just dips her finger in the peanut butter and licks it off without a cookie and Santana raises a brow at her.

"I'm the only one who eats this. Besides, what mom doesn't know won't hurt her." Brittany says with a smirk, reaching her finger in to get another scoop before sucking it off. "You can have some." Brittany says, pointing to the jar, knowing that Santana likes peanut butter by itself.

Santana hesitates, feeling a bit weird using her fingers in someone elses peanut butter, but she trusts Brittany's word. And besides her hands are exceptionally clean. SHe carries around hand sanitizer and washes them as frequently as possible.

So she dips her finger into the peanut butter and sucks if off, earning a grin from Brittany.

"Do you want your water?" Brittany asks, leaning down and reaching for the two bottles of water that are in the middle of the bed. Santana shakes her head so Brittany sets one down next to the cookies and opens the other taking a drink of it.

Santana dips her finger into the peanut butter once again but before she can stick it in her mouth, Brittany's fingers wrap around her wrist. She pulls Santana's finger over to her mouth and sucks the peanut butter off of it, giving Santana a wicked grin.

Swallowing hard, Santana watches as Brittany pulls back and releases her hand, however Santana just kind of keeps it hovering there, not really processing what had just happened.

"Sorry," Brittany giggles, but it's obvious that she isn't very sorry. "It just looked tasty." She says with an innocent shrug.

Santana snaps out of her shock and shakes her head, letting her hand fall down onto her lap. She gives Brittany a shy smile, her face turning beat red and she looks down at the cookies between their legs.

"You're adorable." Brittany says affectionately, poking Santana's nose.

It only takes a couple of seconds for Santana to realize that the finger Brittany had used to poke her nose had been covered in peanut butter. Santana scrunches her nose up and looks at Brittany who is smiling teasingly at her.

Brittany can't help but giggle at the girl in front of her as Santana brings her hand up to wipe it away. But before she can wipe all of it off, Brittany grabs her hand and pulls it away making Santana frown. "You look delicious." Brittany states with a grin.

She leans forward and swipes her tongue across the tip of Santana's nose, successfully licking the rest of the peanut butter off. She pulls away slightly but leaves her face close to Santana's bright red one.

"I was right," Brittany says, humming in approval.

Santana bites down on her lip and her eyes avert down. But Brittany brings her hand up, cupping Santana's cheek which pulls Santana's eyes back up to her.

Brittany's thumb caresses Santana's cheek a few times before she slides her hand down so that her fingers are on her neck, and her thumb is on Santana's jawline.

Santana's eyes avert down to Brittany's lips and she releases of her own lip from between her teeth, letting it bounce back into place.

"Yo Britt!" Pucks voice calls out from behind the door and then seconds later the door is being opened. "Oh, sorry didn't know you were here Santana." Puck apologizes letting his eyes land on the crimson red brunette.

Brittany sighs loudly and gives him a harsh glare as Santana shifts uncomfortably next to her, pulling away slightly. "It's called knocking Puckerman," She snaps angrily and he furrows his brows.

"Sorry, I'm not used to having to do that." He says honestly with a shrug.

Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs once again, because she knows it isn't really his fault. They've been coming and going from each others houses without knocking since forever. It'll be a hard habit to break. "What do you want?" She asks, annoyance still evident in her voice, though she is trying to sound a bit nicer.

"I want to play this game. Sam is babysitting his little brother and sister and I don't do kids." He says, holding the box up to show them. "Quinn and Sugar are shopping, not that they'd let me come over and play anyway." He adds with a shrug. "Quinn hates video games."

Brittany sighs and rolls her head to the side, giving him a harsh glare. "Maybe if you didn't break your Xbox, you wouldn't have this problem." She tells him pointedly and just rolls his eyes.

Santana crawls off the bed making Brittany's arms fall onto it with a thump and Brittany sits up a bit straighter, looking at her worriedly, afraid that Santana wants to leave now.

But Santana gives her a reassuring smile and shakes her head. "Bathroom?" Brittany asks and Santana nods giving her a timid smile, before she walks out of the room. Brittany watches her and then groans, letting her head fall back against the wall with a thud. "God Puckerman, you're being such a little cockblock lately." Brittany whines, brining her hands up to rub her face as she sighs.

Puck can't help but smirk as he puts the video game into the Xbox. "Don't let me stop you guys," He says, earning a smack to the back of his head from a pillow being thrown in his direction.

He rubs the back of his head as if it had actually hurt, but as soon as the game pops up on the screen, his hands go to the controller, focusing on the TV.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asks as he starts playing, obviously hoping that Brittany will say no.

Brittany sighs and lets her arms drop to her sides. "Yes." She says simply.

Puck doesn't pay her any mind though as he continues playing the game, putting his whole body into it. Brittany is about to get up and turn the TV off but Santana comes back into the room, distracting her. She smiles at Santana and is about to reach out for her but Santana's eyes move over to Puck and the game he is playing.

She watches him for a few seconds before walking over, standing slightly behind him, next to the foot of the bed. Her back is now to Brittany and it makes the blonde frown.

Puck starts making little panicking noises and his movements are getting more and more urgent before something happens on the game and he groans loudly, before dropping the controller onto the ground. Obviously he'd died.

Santana picks up the controller and and restarts the game as Brittany continues watching her curiously, along with Puck. Puck actually looks pretty impressed as she maneuvers the game flawlessly, passing the level within a couple of minutes.

"You're a gamer?" Puck asks, looking up at her.

Santana bites her lip shyly and nods, handing the controller back to him. She glances back at Brittany who is looking at her amused and it makes her blush.

"Alright, sit down." Puck says patting the spot on the floor next to him. "You're going to teach me your ways." He says, starting the game up again.

Brittany sighs behind them and lets her head fall back onto the pillows as she slides down further on the bed. But she can't help the small smile from forming on her face, because Santana is absolutely adorable. She feels like a complete loser for finding Santana being better at video games than Puck sexy, but it's true. Plus, she is happy that Puck seems to really like her and that they're bonding. Even if it does mean she has to sit up here by herself and watch them play for possibly hours.

"Hey Santana?" Brittany asks after a few minutes. "Do you mind if I smoke some weed?" She asks a bit hesitantly. She's never done it in front of Santana and she isn't sure how the Latina will react. She just hopes she won't freak out on her.

Santana's fingers pause briefly, but when she almost gets killed, she quickly starts playing again. And then the game gets paused and she glances over at Puck who just gives her a shrug, nodding his head back towards Brittany so she looks back at her girlfriend.

"I wont' do it if it'll bother you." Brittany says, sitting up from her position on the bed. She crawls down to the foot, in front of Santana and waits patiently for an answer.

Santana glances over at Puck who is looking down at his phone and then she looks back up at Brittany. She's never smoked weed before, or seen anyone do it. She's never even seen weed before.

She opens her mouth but then closes it, knowing that even if she could think of words to say, she wouldn't be able to actually speak them right now. Not with Puck here. She is getting more comfortable with him but she is still a little anxious around him.

"I won't do it." Brittany decides with a shrug, not getting a response from Santana. She takes that as a no, and even if it's not a no, she's obviously very conflicted about it.

But Santana shakes her head, her eyes finding Brittany and the blonde tilts her head to the side. Santana then shakes her head and gives the blonde a small smile.

"You don't mind?" Brittany asks just to be sure and Santana shakes her head once again, this time with more confidence. "Okay." The blonde says, nodding firmly. She leans forward and places either hands on the side of Santana's face. She then leans in and kisses her forehead before pulling back and making her way to her nightstand to get her weed.

Santana watches her for a brief second, before turning back around, wanting to continue her game with Puck.

o0o0o

A little over an hour later, Santana and Puck are still intensely absorbed in their game and Brittany has finished smoking, letting Puck take a few hits of it. She'd offered it to Santana, but she had declined, which Brittany expected.

Brittany is lying on her stomach, her head at the foot of the bed as she watches them play. Her fingers are massing Santana's shoulders behind her, and every now and then when Santana doesn't seem to be in the heat of action she leans forward and places a kiss to her cheek of the top of her head.

She's been doing it for almost half an hour and she's probably placed about 10 kisses somewhere on Santana in that time but Santana still blushes each time and curls her shoulders into herself.

"Am I distracting you?" Brittany asks right next to Santana's ear.

Santana shakes her head and Puck scoffs next to them. "You need to distract her more. You're all over her and she's still kicking my ass." Puck says with a frown, making Santana smile and Brittany chuckle.

"No way, I'm team Santana all the way." Brittany says devotedly.

Puck rolls his eyes and Santana smirks. "You c-can blindfold me and I'll still b-b-beat you." Santana says, shocking both Puck and Brittany. She even shocks herself a little.

Her face turns dark red and her heart starts racing in her chest. She can feel both Brittany and Pucks eyes on her and it makes her feel even more embarrassed.

"Your first words to me and they're trash talk," Puck says with a smirk, directing his attention back to the game. "I knew I liked you."

Santana smiles shyly and curls into herself, her blush only growing redder as Brittany kisses her cheek.

o0o0o0o

Santana and Tina get into their classroom and sit down next to each other in their seats. Tina has had a bright smile on her face all morning, which had confused Santana. It's not that Tina never smiles, but she definitely doesn't smile this often. Especially when she is around Brittany and of course Brittany had walked them to class again.

So Santana pulls out her spiral and writes her best friend a note.

_Why are you smiling so much?_

Tina blushes when she reads the note and grabs her pen out of her bag, before scribbling down her answer.

_Mercedes told me that Artie likes me_

Santana can't help but break out into a grin, happy for her best friend. It's become more and more obvious how much the two like each other and Santana honestly can't believe she's never really paid much attention to it before. But she is glad they are finally doing something about their feelings. Now Tina can be just as happy as she is.

_That's great T! _

Tina smiles bashfully and nods her head at Santana.

_How are things with your girlfriend? _

Santana smiles at the word girlfriend and now it's her turn to blush at the note. She'd of course text Tina and told her the news later that night after it had happened. She thought it would be a little weird talking to Tina about this kind of stuff, because she's never really been comfortable with it before. Or really she just never got the point or the entertainment in gushing about boys or girls.

But now she understands. She could talk about Brittany all day long.

_She's having dinner with us tonight._

Tina's eyes widen and she glances over at Santana who nods her head in response, reaffirming her statement.

_Is she nervous? _

Santana frowns when she reads the message and lets the tip of her pen rest against her lips. She doesn't really know if Brittany is nervous, but she doesn't really seem like she is, or she hasn't said anything about being nervous.

_I don't think so. She's Brittany. _

Tina smirks and shakes her head.

_True. She's all badass and everything. But I'd be nervous if I were her. Your family is very protective of you. Especially Manny. _

Santana frowns once again and lets a small pout form on her lips after reading Tina's response. She is right and of course she had been a little nervous at how Manny would treat her but she hadn't worried much about it. She'd just assumed that they'd see the Brittany that she sees and automatically love her.

But now that she thinks about it, she doesn't think that will happen. Manny can be very stubborn and also very protective, just like Tina had said.

o0o0o0o

It's lunch time and Brittany is driving the two of them to a park. She'd wanted to surprise Santana but of course had decided not to because she knows the Latina is already anxious enough because they're skipping school. So she presented the packed lunches and told her they're going to the city park to have lunch by the pond.

Santana had seemed excited by the idea and even more so when Brittany told her that nobody is ever there at this time of day. Especially not at the pond because it's kind of far from the rest of the park and slightly in the woods.

When they get to the park, Brittany jumps out of the car and runs around to Santana's side, opening the door before Santana can even get a chance to do it for herself. And once again it makes her blush and smile bashfully.

Brittany then opens the back and grabs the bag of sandwiches she'd made. Peanut butter and bread was basically the only thing she'd had in her house this morning and it was also the only thing she felt safe enough to cook.

She grabs a hold of Santana's hand, lacing their fingers together and leads her through the park and down the trail to the pond.

Santana has been to the park multiple times but she hadn't once seen this pond. It's hidden from the rest of the park and she wonders how many people actually know about it and how many people are supposed to know about it. There aren't any signs that say private property or anything but a part of her thinks it's not actually apart of the park.

Brittany leads her onto the small wooden pier and stops at the edge, placing the bag down. "What do you think?" She asks Santana, glancing around at the pond before letting her eyes fall on Santana.

Santana grins, dimples showing and gives Brittany a short nod, letting her know she likes it. And she really does. It's secluded and even though it's a tad overgrown, it's still a peaceful and beautiful sight.

Brittany sits down on the pier and tugs on Santana's hand, prompting her to sit down with her as well. "I made peanut butter sandwiches." She tells the brunette, pulling a few out of the bag. She'd made like 10 of them because that is all she brought and she of course eats a lot. If they don't eat them all she will take them home, but she'd rather have too many than not enough.

o0o0o0o

They finish up the sandwiches and have about 20 minutes left of lunch. So now they're lying back on the pier, Santana curled against Brittany's side and Brittany's arms wrapped around the brunette.

Brittany has also lit up a small joint with Santana's permission. She'd been a bit more nervous than at Brittany's house because they're in public. But they're pretty secluded from the park and even so, there wasn't anyone at the park anyway.

"Do you want to try it?" Brittany offers holding the joint up above her chest and Santana's head.

It takes a minute for Santana to respond and Brittany had almost forgotten she even asked by the time she nods her head against Brittany's chest. She looks down at Santana and blinks her eyes before smiling realizing what Santana is nodding to. She hadn't figured Santana would try it.

She pulls away from Santana just a tad and slides down so that her face is now even with Santana's. She also turns over on her side to face the brunette and Santana mirrors her position, lying across from her.

Brittany brings the small joint up to Santana's lips and asks, "Are you sure?"

Santana nods her head and parts her lips slightly making Brittany place the joint between them just like she'd done with the cigarette.

Unlike the cigarette, Santana coughs when she inhales the weed. She grimaces and pulls her head back, squeezing her eyes shut and scrunching her nose at the taste making Brittany giggle. "Are you okay?" Brittany asks gently, bringing her free hand up and running it through Santana's hair behind her ear.

Santana coughs again and then opens her eyes, "Y-y-yeah," she says, still grimacing. "I-it doesn't t-t-taste good."

Brittany giggles again and shakes her head. "You get used to it. Besides I don't smoke for the taste." She explains with a smile.

Santana closes her eyes and inhales deeply, already feeling a bit lightheaded from it. She's starting to feel relaxed and she really likes it. "C-can I d-do it again?" She asks quietly, opening her eyes to look across from her at Brittany.

The blonde nods and places the joint between Santana's lips once again letting her take another drag. This time she only coughs a couple of times and manages to take a bit of a longer drag.

She pulls back once again with a grimace and Brittany can't help but giggle at her. The blonde takes one last drag before throwing it out into the water, being too small to smoke anymore. And besides, she wants her hands free for better uses.

Brittany stays lying on her side across from Santana but she brings her arm up and drapes it around Santana's waist. She starts caressing the small of Santana's back with her thumb as she watches Santana.

Santana has her eyes closed and a small content smile on her face. The weed is already taking a small effect, which isn't surprising since she has never smoked before. Her head feels a bit lightheaded and she feels more relaxed than she has felt in a really long time.

"You're so beautiful," Brittany whispers to her, making her eyes flutter open. Brittany smiles at her and reaches up with her hand, tracing her index finger down Santana's face and jawline.

Brittany likes seeing Santana so relaxed. She doesn't think she has ever seen her so calm. The crease that is normally on her forehead is completely smoothed out and the frown lines around the corners of her mouth are gone; a permanent content smile set on her lips.

Santana smiles gently at Brittany and she tilts her head into Brittany's hand that cups her cheek. "I-I'm not," she whispers back, her eyes meeting Brittany's.

Brittany frowns and caresses Santana's cheek gently. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Brittany breathes out with such honesty it makes Santana's breath hitch.

Brittany's eyes dart back and forth between Santana's before flickering down to her lips briefly. Her eyes then find Santana's once again and she leans forward and presses her lips firmly against Santana's forehead, making the brunette's eyes flutter closed. She holds her lips there for a couple of seconds before pulling away and moving down to place a gentle kiss on Santana's right eyelid and then her left.

Her thumb is gently stroking Santana's cheek and she nudges Santana's nose with her own. Her lips then follow and she kisses the tip of Santana's nose softly. She pulls back just a few inches and watches Santana until a second later, the brunette's eyes slowly flutter back open and meet hers. Her eyes are a bit glazed over and she looks relaxed and a bit nervous, but not terrified.

Brittany smiles gently at Santana and she leans back in, rubbing her nose against Santana's affectionately. She hears the brunette gasp and feels her fingers clutch at her shirt against her stomach. They're sharing the same air and it's getting harder and harder for both of them to breathe normally.

"I'm going to kiss you." Brittany warns in a whisper, nudging her nose against Santana's again.

She waits a few seconds just to be sure that Santana isn't going to disagree or pull away, but instead, Santana ever so subtly nods her head, her eyes already slipping closed.

Brittany inhales through her nose and tilts her head down nudging Santana's top lip with her nose before gently pressing her lips to Santana's.

Santana gasps against Brittany's lips and her grip on the blonde's shirt tightens.

Brittany scoots her body even closer to Santana and presses her lips firmer against the brunette's while caressing her cheek with her thumb. She pulls away about half a centimeter and opens her eyes to look at Santana. The brunette lets out a small whimper still looks calm so Brittany takes it as a good sign.

Before Santana has a chance to open her eyes, Brittany leans in and presses her lips against Santana's again. She tilts her head to the side a bit and experimentally starts moving her lips, testing to see if Santana will kiss her back or pull away.

Santana inhales through her nose and almost lets out a moan as Brittany's lips begin moving against her own. She's nervous as hell because she has never kissed anyone, but this feels amazing and she never wants to stop. So slowly, she starts moving her lips, a bit unsurely, kissing Brittany back.

The kiss is slow and gentle and completely perfect. In a way it's a first for both of them. Santana has never kissed anyone before and Brittany has never kissed anyone this gently and this romantically. Never has she ever felt so much kissing someone.

It lasts another minute before Brittany pulls back a couple of inches, opening her eyes to watch Santana. She smiles sweetly when Santana's eyes slowly flutter open and a wide grin forms on her face. She can't help herself and she leans back in pressing a soft kiss to Santana's lips, pulling back after a couple of seconds.

When they pull back this time Santana opens her eyes and lets out the most adorable giggle that Brittany has ever heard.

It makes Brittany grin even wider and she brings her thumb down, caressing Santana's top lip with it. "What's funny?" Brittany asks curiously.

Santana shrugs her shoulders and giggles again before biting down on her lip.

Brittany giggles as well and shakes her head. "You're high," she states amused, which just makes Santana giggle again.

o0o0o

A/N: There you go! Hope if lives up to the standards and makes up for the wait! (: Let me know what you thought, even if you were disappointed!

Sorry the onesie and the diner wasn't in the chapter like I had said on tumblr! This chapter was just getting long and it also would have taken me longer to get it posted if I wrote those scenes! (:

Tumblr o0H3ATH3RMICH3LL30o

Twitter HeatherMS


	11. Chapter 11

**The Sound of Silence **

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews! All I have to say is don't stress to much about the weed! Also as said in the summary, Brittany will corrupt her. Though I can say that Santana won't change and I'll spoil that she ends up changing Brittany, some more things will probably happen. If you aren't comfortable with drugs or don't like it then I apologize but all I can say is I guess don't read…

Otherwise please enjoy!

Santana brings her hand up to caress Brittany's cheek as she smiles sweetly at her. "You k-k-kissed me," Santana says, not being able to hide the giddy grin. "That was m-my first kiss," she says in a shy voice, a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

Brittany grins back at Santana and kisses the palm of her hand that is still on her cheek. "And how was it?" She asks curiously. "Not that I guess you have anything to compare it to," She adds with a small chuckle.

Santana smiles even bigger and is about to say something but then suddenly her smile disappears and her eyes go wide, which confuses Brittany. "How w-w-was it f-f-fo-for you?" She asks worriedly. "Oh g-gosh, I'm p-pr-probably a t-t-terrible kisser! I'm s-sorry," Santana apologizes, bringing her hands up to her face, hiding in them.

Brittany can only giggle at Santana's reaction. She smiles down at the brunette and gently pulls Santana's hands away from her face. "Hey," Brittany says gently, trying to catch Santana's gaze. "Hey it was wonderful," Brittany says honestly.

Santana eyes her carefully for a few seconds and narrows her eyes. "You're n-not lying just to m-make me feel b-b-better are you?" She asks skeptically.

Brittany tilts her head back and laughs, before shaking her head. "No, I'm not. I promise." She says turning her attention back to Santana. "I wouldn't ever lie to you." She adds seriously.

Santana lets out a sigh and scoots closer to Brittany, burying her face into the blonde's neck.

"We should get back to school," Brittany says reluctantly. No part of her wants to leave this spot on the pier, her arms wrapped around Santana. But she knows that Santana will probably have a panic attack if she misses class.

Santana groans into Brittany's neck and is tempted to tell her that they can just stay here. She's warm and cozy in Brittany's arms and she's never felt so safe and relaxed in her life. She also can't remember ever feeling so happy and content. She wants to feel like this all the time.

"Come on," Brittany says with a giggle, shaking Santana lightly. She pulls away from the brunette and stands up, brushing her butt of. She then looks down at Santana who is pouting up at her, and offers her girlfriend her hand. "Let's go." Brittany says with a giggle. "You're supposed to be the good one, if you fight me too much longer, I'm just going to say we should stay here." She tells her, quirking a brow.

Santana smirks and takes Brittany's hand, letting her pull her up to her feet. She glances down at her watch and realizes they only have about 15 minutes until class starts. It makes her a bit nervous that she will be late, although the school is literally right around the corner.

Brittany gathers up their trash quickly and grabs Santana's hand in her free hand, lacing their fingers together. She gives Santana an affectionate smile before pulling her in the direction of her car.

When they get all settled in the car, Santana pulls the visor down and looks herself over in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks, glancing over at Santana curiously. She's never been one to check her appearance in the mirror very often. Not that there is anything wrong with it, it's just not something she has ever seen Santana do.

Santana looks over at Brittany and pulls her glasses off. "Are my e-eyes red?" She asks, her voice panicking a bit.

Brittany breathes out a laugh and shakes her head. "No honey," She tells her honestly. "You only took a couple of small hits, you look completely normal." She says with a shrug. "You didn't smoke enough for it to really even get you that high." She explains and Santana lets out a breath of relief. "You just were starting to feel a bit of a buzz. It should already be wearing off right?" She asks, looking over at the girl briefly before looking back at the road.

Santana takes a minute to focus on herself and how she is feeling, before she nods her head. "I d-don't really f-f-feel it anymore," She says as if she's just realizing it. "Are you sure n-nobody will be able to t-t-t-tell?" She asks, turning in her seat to look at Brittany worriedly.

Brittany reaches over and places her hand on Santana's thigh. "I promise, you're fine." She says reassuringly. "You're just being paranoid."

Santana lets out another breath of relief and grabs Brittany's hand with both of her own. She smiles down at the blonde's hand and starts playing with her fingers in her lap. "I-I can't believe I d-did that." Santana admits, surprised by her own actions.

Brittany looks back over at Santana and frowns, "Are you upset? I'm sorry, I wouldn't have cared if you didn't do it." Brittany says, growing worried. She never would have tried to push Santana into smoking. She'd just offered once and Santana had taken it. She just hopes Santana hadn't felt like she _had_ to do it.

Shaking her head, Santana gives Brittany's hand a squeeze. "I-I-I wanted to," She admits quietly. "But I d-d-don't know if I'll d-do it again." She adds a bit unsure. A part of her doesn't think it is that big of a deal because weed is actually better for you than alcohol or cigarettes which many people do. But then the other part of her knows that she probably shouldn't be doing any of the three. Although everyone her age does it.

"You don't have to." Brittany says quickly, flashing Santana a quick smile before looking back at the road. "I don't ever want you to feel pressured to do anything with me." Brittany tells her seriously. Not only is she talking about weed, but anything that could possibly come up.

0o0o0o

Santana walks into her chemistry class, her fingers gripped tightly around her backpack straps. Her heart is hammering in her chest and she feels like everyones eyes are on her. She feels like everyone _knows_.

She takes her seat next to Tina, who is already at her desk. She doesn't look over at the girl, because she feels like if she looks at her then she will know. So instead she focuses on her backpack that she is carefully placing on the ground. She then unzips it and lets her fingers run over the different binders until she gets to the Chemistry one.

"How was lunch?" Tina asks from her right side.

Her voice isn't nearly as annoyed or even as angry as it used to be when she would speak about Santana going off campus to lunch with Brittany. She actually just sounds genuinely curious.

Santana holds her thumb out towards Tina, her face still looking down at her backpack. She then brings her other hand back down to help pull out the binder and a pen. She turns in her desk and places them down, opening the binder to a clean sheet of paper.

"Are you alright?" Tina asks, a bit confused by Santana's actions.

Santana just nods her head, keeping her eyes down on her binder. She starts flipping through the pages and scanning her eyes over them just to make it look like she actually is doing something and not just avoiding eye contact with her best friend.

"You and Brittany are okay?" She asks hesitantly. "You're acting weird."

Santana exhales through her nose and clenches down on her jaw, before picking her pen up. She flips the pages back over to a clean sheet and starts writing Tina a note.

_We're more than great and I'm fine. _

Tina reads the note and looks back over at Santana who is still looking down at the binder in front of her, chewing on her lip. Tina has grown to know that biting down on her lip is normally a nervous habit. "Are you nervous about dinner with your family and Brittany?" She asks, sounding like she already knows the answer.

Santana's eyes widen a bit and it's as if a light bulb had gone off in her head.

_Yeah a little. _

It isn't a complete lie. She is nervous about dinner, although this is also just a good excuse for her odd behavior.

However, all the things Tina had said earlier had made her a bit nervous. She knows that Manny is correct about Brittany's past. Santana doesn't think Brittany is a bad person at all, but she is aware of how much trouble Brittany used to get into. She hasn't seemed to be getting into much trouble lately though.

She just hopes that Manny will be nice, because she is a bit worried that he will grill her or be a little too hard on her. She doesn't want him making Brittany uncomfortable and she even more so doesn't want him to get her angry. She isn't sure if Brittany would go off on him or not if he keeps pushing her buttons like she is afraid he will do.

She just really wants them both to love her.

She has never felt this way about anyone and it would absolutely kill her if the two most important people in her life don't like Brittany, who is quickly moving her way up that important people list.

If they don't like her, she doesn't know what she will do. She doesn't think she could break up with Brittany, even if they don't like her. She likes Brittany way too much and even just the thought of possibly having to break up with her, makes her chest hurt.

"It'll be alright." Tina says, snapping Santana from her thoughts. She'd almost forgotten she was even talking to Tina. "They'll see how much Brittany likes you and how much you like her and they won't be able to hate her." She says with a smile.

Santana looks up at Tina for the first time and gives her a timid smile, before turning her eyes back to the binder.

_When did you become such a fan of Brittany? _

Tina smirks a bit when she reads the note and shakes her head. "I'm still not her biggest fan," she admits rolling her eyes a bit. "But I won't lie, I can really see how much she likes you." She adds sincerely. "I don't know her well, but there is no questioning the way she looks at you." She says honestly.

Santana can't help but smile widely at Tina's words and a small blush appears on her cheeks. She feels tingles all in her body and it feels like her stomach is flipping around inside of her.

_Really_?

Tina rolls her eyes but smiles. "Yes, really." She chuckles. "I hate to say it, but she likes you so much Santana." She says seriously with a small smile. "I just hope she doesn't do anything to hurt you, whether it's intentional or not." She adds quietly with a small shrug. She wants to like Brittany because she knows how much Santana likes her, and she _is_ warming up to her. But a part of her is still afraid that she will hurt Santana purposely or not.

But that is just her protectiveness of her best friend. That feeling will probably never go away. She always worries about her best friend.

_Thank you for not hating her_

Tina looks up at Santana and smiles sincerely at her. "I really do just want you to be happy Santana," She says honestly. "And I want to like Brittany and trust her. Maybe we could all hang out together sometime." She suggests a bit hesitantly. "If you want to of course," She adds quickly.

Santana grins and nods her head.

_That would be great_

o0oo0o0o

Brittany pulls her car outside of Santana's house and puts it into park. She then turns her attention over to Santana, glancing down at their intertwined hands briefly.

"Are you n-nervous about d-d-dinner?" Santana asks, her eyes set on their hands, watching Brittany's thumb caress the back of her knuckles.

Brittany shakes her head and smiles at her girlfriend. "Of course not," she says, but it doesn't sound very convincing, which makes Santana narrow her eyes at her. "Maybe just a little…" She adds quietly. "It's just, I know what your brother and mom think of me." She explains with a shrug.

Santana gives her hand a squeeze and pulls their hands into her lap. "M-mom likes you." She says but Brittany doesn't look convinced. "S-she d-doesn't judge p-people on rumors." She explains and Brittany nods her head, but her eyes are still downcast, looking at their hands as well.

"And Manny?" She asks hesitantly.

Santana sighs and uses both of her hands as she starts playing with Brittany's fingers. "H-he's p-protective." She says with a shrug. "B-but he will like you when he gets to know you." She says, looking up at Brittany with determined eyes.

"Hopefully," Brittany says through a sigh.

"When he sees how happy you m-make me, he will have n-n-no choice." Santana says confidently.

Brittany meets Santana's eyes and smiles coyly at her. "I make you happy?" She asks, not being able to contain a grin.

Santana smiles back as her face turns beat red. All she can do is nod her head back in response, her eyes falling back down to their hands as she continues playing with Brittany's fingers to distract her from her embarrassment.

"You make me happy too." Brittany says sincerely, shaking their hands slightly to get Santana's attention.

Santana meets Brittany's eyes and bites down on her lip, trying to will the blush away from her face. But it of course doesn't work.

Brittany grins back at Santana for a few seconds, loving seeing her embarrassed like this. It's adorable. But then she smacks her lips together and squeezes Santana's hand. "I should get home so I can change and stuff for tonight." Brittany informs her. "Plus, I know you probably want to start on your homework since you will be busy later." She says knowingly.

Santana smiles at her and blushes a bit, embarrassed. "Yeah," she admits quietly. She knows it's lame how much studying she does but it's just who she is. She is glad that Brittany doesn't seem to judge her by it though.

Brittany leans in and places a soft kiss against Santana's cheek, before pulling back, smiling sweetly at the girl. "I'll see you tonight." She says, squeezing Santana's hand, before letting it go.

Santana nods her head and opens the door, climbing out. She grabs her backpack and bites down on her lip, turning back to Brittany one last time. "Bye," She says a bit shyly.

"Bye Santana," Brittany grins back.

o0o0o0o

"What is the emergency?" Quinn asks, walking into Brittany's room, followed closely by Sugar.

When they get into the room they're met with the same sight that Quinn was met with a few days ago.

Brittany's room is a complete mess.

Clothes are scattered all across the floor, so much that you can't even see it anymore. And that is saying a lot considering the size of Brittany's room. Quinn didn't even know Brittany had this many clothes. She wears mostly the same things over and over.

"Do you have another date or something?" Quinn asks, sitting down on Brittany's bed, watching her scan through the small amount of clothing still hanging in her closet.

Brittany pulls a shirt off the hanger and spins around to face her two friends. "I'm having dinner with Santana's parents." She informs them as she walks over to her full length mirror. She holds the shirt up to her body and tilts her head to the side looking it over. "I can't decide what to wear."

Quinn scoffs from behind her and Sugar quickly pulls a face, wanting to have the same reaction as Quinn, although hers seems a lot more half assed and fake. "You guys just started dating and you're already meeting her family and having dinner with them?" Quinn asks a bit surprised, but mostly annoyed.

Brittany turns around to face Quinn and gives her a bored expression. "Don't start." She warns her. "Either help or leave." She says, walking back over to her closet, tossing the shirt she'd had in her hands in the process. "Believe me, I much rather would have Puck or even Sam here, but they're terrible at giving fashion advice." She says with a sigh.

Quinn rolls her eyes and stands up from the bed, walking over to Brittany's closet. "What is her family like?" She asks curiously as her hands start skimming through the clothing in her closet. Most of it is stuff that Quinn has never seen before. She even has a whole side of her closet dedicated to dresses, which Quinn has _never_ seen Brittany in. She assumes her mother bought them for her.

"I don't know." Brittany says biting down on her lip. "They're not like my parents, they aren't like over the top classy or fancy, but they are definitely not trashy," She says with a shrug. "I don't know, they're….normal." She says, not knowing how to really describe them. Not that she knows them that well anyway. "They're the family that I have always wanted," She says with a small smile, "Minus the missing dad, but even so they're way happier than my family." She says honestly.

Quinn rolls her eyes and pulls a shirt out, looking it over. "Happy families are overrated." She says dismissively.

"How would you know?" Brittany asks, leaning against the doorframe of her closet, folding her arms over her chest. She glances back into her room at Sugar who is twirling around in front of her mirror, holding up a dress that had been on the floor. Brittany shakes her head and smirks before looking back over at Quinn. "Your family is far from perfect. They're almost worse than mine." She points out.

Quinn just shrugs and pulls down yet another top, spinning around to hold it up against Brittany's front. "I have my friends. They're my family." She says honestly. "I don't need blood family." She adds a bit bitterly.

A grin slowly forms on Brittany's face, "D'aww Quinn, how sweet." Brittany teases. "I love you too." She coos playfully.

Quinn gives her a cold glare, "Fuck you." She says, before turning back to Brittany's clothes, making the taller blonde chuckle.

o0o0o0o

Santana walks into the kitchen, taking a break from her homework since it is almost time for Brittany to be there. She walks over to her mother and peaks over her shoulder to see what she is cooking.

"Pasteles," Santana says, and her mother hums in response, nodding her head. "They smell g-good." She adds, inhaling deeply. "D-d-do you think B-Brittany will like it though?" She asks nervously.

Maribel smiles and moves to the other side of the kitchen to retrieve another ingredient from the cabinet. "I don't know, she's _your_ girlfriend." Maribel states calmly. She looks at her daughter to see her frowning as she walks back over to her. "She told me, she wants to try a Puerto Rican dish," Maribel informs her.

Santana nods her head, but continues to frown, obviously nervous for tonight.

Manny walks into the kitchen a few seconds later and Santana looks up at him. "Manny," She says, getting his attention as he walks over to the fridge. He glances over his shoulder at her and she continues, "P-p-please, be nice to B-Brittany." She says pleadingly.

Manny raises his hands in defense, "I'll be nice." He assures her, rolling his eyes slightly. He turns back to the fridge and grabs a bottle of gatorade before turning back to look at her. She's still staring at him. "Santana, I'll be nice." He reiterates.

Santana sighs and sits down at the kitchen table, burying her face in her hands. "M-mom, don't embarrass me." She says, now directing her attention over to her mother.

Maribel scoffs and turns to look at her feigning offense. "I would never embarrass you." She says, placing a hand on her hip.

Santana just looks at her, not taking back her request, or the fear that her mother _will_ in fact embarrass her. "Santana, you need to calm down before you have a panic attack." Manny says with a chuckle, placing his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

Santana looks over at him as he sits down next to her and gives him a glare. A panic attack is very much in the cards tonight and she doesn't need him teasing her. She just wants to cover some ground rules, hoping to ease her anxiety at least a little bit.

"J-Just try and get to know her." Santana says, looking mainly at her brother. "D-don't judge her on her p-past and things you've heard." she says giving him a pointed look.

Manny sighs dramatically but nods his head. "You're lucky I love you so much," He says feigning annoyance.

It makes Santana crack a grin and she leans over, nudging his shoulder with hers.

The doorbell rings throughout the house, making Santana freeze. She sits up in her chair and glances over at the front door with wide eyes, nerves fluttering all throughout her body.

"Are you going to go and get that?" Manny asks with a smirk, looking at his sister.

Santana snaps out of her trance and shakes her head, jumping out of the chair. She runs into living room and to the front door, pausing before opening it. She looks down at herself and pulls at her sweater, before reaching up to play with the collar of her button up. She then smoothes her hand over the top of her hair to make sure her pony tail is perfectly slicked back.

Once she decides she looks presentable enough she opens the front door, revealing her girlfriend.

In a _dress_.

Her eyes widen and automatically move down to the blonde's toned legs. She's only ever seen Brittany in jeans and wow she had no idea Brittany's body was this amazing. I mean, she knew she was hot, but she'd never actually seen underneath the clothes.

Except that one time that she walked in on Brittany changing but she'd been too flustered to even see anything.

"Can I come in?" Brittany asks slowly, after a couple minutes of silence.

Santana pulls her eyes away from Brittany's legs but then they get stuck on her chest, because Brittany's dress is pretty low cut. It's not low enough to be slutty or anything but it's lower than what the T-shirts she normally wears shows.

"Y-yeah," Santana says, shaking her head and finally letting her eyes meet Brittany's. Although it doesn't last long and she is looking down at her feet in embarrassment, her face heating up.

Brittany chuckles and places her hand on Santana's arm, squeezing gently. "Hello to you too." She says amused, smirking at her girlfriend. "Like what you see?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows and holding her arms out, motioning down to her body.

Santana opens her mouth a few times, but can't exactly form sentences. "Uh," She says making Brittany only grin wider. "I-I've n-never seen y-you in a d-d-dress." Santana says, tripping badly over her words.

Brittany bites down on her lip and looks down at herself. "I don't wear them often," She admits, smiling shyly. "But I thought this was a special enough occasion." She adds with a smile, meeting Santana's eyes again.

Santana smiles at her and then feels a strong arm being draped over her shoulders. She turns her head to the side and sees Manny standing next to her. "Brittany," he greets, not exactly friendly, but definitely nicer than Santana had anticipated.

"Hi Manny." Brittany greets back, shifting her wait nervously.

They stand in the doorway for a few awkward seconds before Maribel saves them by saying that dinner is just about ready and that they can go ahead and come sit down.

o0o0o

"Brittany, how is the food?" Maribel asks with a hopeful grin, waiting on the blonde to answer.

Brittany smiles and covers her mouth as she finishes chewing. "It's really good." She compliments, nodding her head.

Maribel beams back at her before smiling at Santana as well, who looks just as pleased at the news. They both love eating and cooking Puerto Rican dishes, so it's definitely good news that Brittany at least likes one dish.

"So Brittany, what do your parents do?" Maribel asks curiously, taking a bite of her dinner and looking across the table at the blonde. This also peaks Santana's curiosity because she had been wondering herself. Her parents never seem to be home and they're obviously very wealthy.

Brittany swallows the bite that is in her mouth and picks up her glass of water. She takes a short sip before looking over at Maribel. "My dad is an archeologist and my mom is the Chief of Surgery at the Lima Memorial Hospital." She reveals, making the older Latina's brows rise.

"Your mother is Susan Pierce." Maribel states rather than asks.

Brittany nods her head and gives the woman a curious look. "You know her?"

Maribel smiles and nods her head, taking a sip of water. "She is my boss." She says matter of fact, making Brittany's eyes widen. "I'm an orthopedic surgeon at Lima Memorial." She informs the blonde.

"Oh," Brittany says, not exactly sure what to think. Her mother is kind of awful and she just hopes that maybe she isn't like that at work. If Maribel hates her mother, which she is pretty sure she probably does, will that effect her opinion on her? "Hopefully, she's not too hard on you," Brittany says a bit awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say. She glances over at Santana who looks a bit surprised as well.

"She is a lovely woman." Maribel says with a warm smile. "And an amazing Doctor and boss as well." She adds, which just confuses Brittany even more.

Obviously her mother is _very_ different at work then at home.

"She takes her job very seriously." Maribel continues raving about the woman. "I think she is at the hospital almost 24/7. I was pretty sure she lived there." She says jokingly with a laugh, but Brittany frowns.

"She does." Brittany says simply.

It makes Maribel stop laughing, realizing that Brittany seems a bit upset. She gives her an apologetic smile and Brittany just shrugs her shoulders before looking down at her plate to take another bite.

"So an Archeologist? That sounds interesting. Does your dad enjoy it?" Maribel asks, changing the subject from her mother. Hopefully her father isn't such a sore subject.

Brittany smiles and nods her head. "Yeah, he loves it so much." She says happily. "He is actually in Africa working right now." She informs her with a proud smile.

Maribel's brows raise and she nods her head, impressed. "Africa?" She asks, and Brittany nods her head. "How long will he be there?" She asks curiously.

Brittany's smile fades a bit, but she doesn't seem as upset as when she was talking about her mother. "He has been there for about 3 months now. He should be coming home for a couple of days for Thanksgiving." She informs the woman, her smile returning at the thought of him coming home. "He always brings me really cool souvenirs from the countries he goes to." Brittany tells them, smiling widely.

Maribel just nods her head and smiles back at Brittany. She wants to comment on the fact that he has been gone for a long time, and she wants to ask if he is always gone this much. But she had already upset the girl once and she doesn't feel like she should do it again.

"Brittany, you are a junior like Santana right?" Manny asks from across Brittany. She looks up at him and nods her head in response. "Do you have college plans yet?" He asks curiously.

Brittany clears her throat and shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "Um no not really." She answers lowly.

"Oh, you aren't going to college?" He asks, and Santana shoots him a glare.

Brittany bites down on her lip and looks down at her plate, trying to think of something to say. She obviously doesn't want to sound like a loser but she isn't going to lie and say she has all of these plans that she doesn't have. "My parents don't really think I'll get in to college," She says honestly with a small shrug.

Santana places her hand on Brittany's leg comfortingly, "M-Manny," She says sternly, giving him another glare. "I-it's not your b-business." She tells him, a bit angrily.

"No it's fine, it's a legitimate question." Brittany says, giving him a nod. "I just don't really think I am cut out for college." She says honestly. "I've never really been that good at school." She explains. "Unlike Santana here." She says, directing her attention over to her girlfriend who smiles and blushes. Brittany giggles at her and scrunches her nose up affectionately.

Manny nods his head, but continues eyeing her. "So do you have any future plans at all?" He asks, pulling the two from each other. Santana sighs loudly and he just gives his little sister an incredulous look, putting his hands up in defense as if he hadn't done anything wrong. And really he hadn't, these are questions a lot of people get asked, especially at their age because college and the future is getting closer.

However, Santana can tell that Brittany is uncomfortable with the conversation. And she doesn't like it.

"I'm not really sure yet, I guess." Brittany says awkwardly with a small shrug.

"Well, I'm sure you will figure it out." Maribel cuts in before her son can say another word. She smiles politely at the girl then continues eating her dinner.

Santana squeezes Brittany's knee reassuringly and Brittany looks over at her girlfriend, giving her a small smile.

"So Brittany, Santana was telling me all about your first date." Maribel says, steering the conversation in a completely different direction. Santana's eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously at her mother who just ignores her. "I think it was the sweetest thing of you to bring her home in the middle of it and continue here." She commends. "I know how uncomfortable public places can be for my Santana, and that was very considerate of you." She says smiling warmly at Brittany.

Brittany smiles and even blushes a little at Maribel's words. "It was no big deal," She says dismissively. "I just wanted her to be comfortable." She adds with a shrug. "I still had a really great time." She says looking over at Santana and smiling warmly at her.

"You know, I'm really surprised that Santana is already comfortable enough to speak around you." Maribel notes before taking another bite. "Normally it takes her _months_ to warm up to someone, sometimes even longer." She says honestly.

"I was surprised by that as well." Manny agrees.

Brittany just looks over at Santana again, not really knowing what to say.

"I think it shows just how much she likes you." Maribel says with a sly grin.

Santana's eyes widen and her face turns beat red. "Mom!" She squeaks out, covering her face with her hands.

Everyone at the table chuckles at her reaction and Brittany pouts sympathetically at her. "The feeling is very mutual." Brittany says honestly, hoping to ease Santana's embarrassment by stating that she feels the same way. Brittany places her arm on the back of Santana's chair and caresses her back gently with her fingers.

Santana slowly slides her hands away from her face and looks over at Brittany who just grins at her. Santana can't help but smile back at her.

Maribel smiles adoringly at the two and even Manny can't deny how sweet Brittany is with Santana.

"You know I think it's really cool that you guys are so accepting of Santana liking girls." Brittany says, turning her attention over to Maribel and Manny across the table. "A lot of families aren't."

Maribel smiles and nods her head. "We always have been." She says matter of fact. "We just want Santana to be happy." She says smiling over at her daughter before letting her eyes drift back to Brittany. "I remember I first knew, because she had a huge crush on her old babysitter." Maribel says with a chuckle and once again Santana's eyes go wide.

"I d-d-did not!" She screeches, completely embarrassed.

"She so did," Manny says with a smirk. "Holly Holiday." He says, looking at his sister teasingly. "She was super hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes." He says as Santana's face just keeps getting redder and redder. "I think Santana has a type." He adds thoughtfully, a smirk growing on his face again.

Brittany bites down on her lip, but can't help let a small giggle escape her lips. She continues scratching Santana's back gently as the brunette glares daggers over at her brother, her face as red as a tomato.

"I d-d-didn't l-l-l-li-" Santana tries to protest, but her stutter starts to get the best of her and she just groans.

Brittany pouts at her girlfriend and scoots a bit closer to her, moving her hand up to caress Santana's back, rather than just scratch it gently with her fingers. "Hey, it's okay," She says softly. She knows that Santana is really embarrassed right now and getting worked up which is making her stutter even worse.

Santana sighs and brings her hands up to her face, trying to compose herself. "I d-d-didn't l-like her." She says after a few seconds.

Manny just smirks at her. Maribel's smile that had been soft as she watched Brittany comfort Santana, turns amused.

"I found her doodling little hearts around the letters: H.H and S.L." Maribel says matter of fact, making Santana groan loudly and kick her foot against the ground. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." The older woman apologizes, although she doesn't sound very sorry. "I'll stop." She promises.

Brittany bites down on her lip to hold in a giggle and continues rubbing Santana's back comfortingly. She knows how embarrassed Santana is feeling, but she finds the story absolutely adorable.

o0o0o0o

They finish up dinner and Brittany offers to help clean up, but Maribel shoos her out of the kitchen with a towel. "Brittany, if you want to stay for a little bit longer that is fine." Maribel informs her as she begins clearing the table. "Since it is a school night, I'd just like you to be gone by 10 please." She adds and Brittany nods her, smiling gratefully.

She turns to Santana who is also smiling, pleased with the invitation her mother had offered. "We c-can go watch a m-movie?" Santana suggests, looking up at her girlfriend.

Brittany nods and follows Santana to through the living room, headed for the staircase.

"Leave the door open!" Maribel yells loud enough for the retreating girls to hear her.

Santana rolls her eyes and groans, her feet stomping a little heavier up the stairs and Brittany just giggles.

Manny watches the two of them disappear upstairs then start helping his mother clean up the kitchen. "So what did you think?" He asks his mother, carrying a stack of plates over to the sink.

Maribel turns the water on and opens the dishwasher next to the sink. She takes one of the plates from the stack and begins rinsing it under the water. "I really like her Manny." She says honestly. "She doesn't seem to be troublemaker." She adds with a shrug. "I think she is good for Santana."

Manny sighs and leans up against the counter next to his mother. "Looks can be deceiving," he mumbles, making her side glance him. "All I'm saying is I remember how much trouble she used to get into while I was in school with them." He explains. "I personally watched her get into multiple fights and I've also heard a lot of things."

"Manny, that was also two years ago. She is older, maybe she has grown up and matured." She suggests, placing a plate into the dishwasher. "Look either way, I need you to at least try and accept her," She says looking up at him. "For Santana." She adds, firmly.

Manny rolls his eyes, but doesn't protest. "I can try, and I can play nice, but that doesn't mean I trust her." He says honestly.

Maribel nods her head and goes back to her dishes. "I'm not asking you to trust her, but you can at least try and like her, because Santana likes her a lot and you can't deny that Brittany likes her just as much." She says matter of fact.

"I know that." Manny says. "I don't deny that Brittany doesn't like her, I just don't like that Santana likes _her_." He says truthfully. "I just don't want Santana to get hurt. Brittany is the first person she has really opened up to outside of us and I don't want it to end badly." He explains, making Maribel nod in agreement.

She walks over to her son and places her hands on either side of his face, "I love how protective you are of your sister." She says adoringly. "Neither one of us want her to get hurt, but she is going to Manny." She tells him honestly, making him frown. "Maybe not by Brittany, maybe by Brittany but we can't stop it. Everyone gets hurt at some point in life and we can't always protect her, it's going to happen." She says with a slight shrug. "We just have to be there for her, when it does happen."

Manny looks away from his mother but nods. "I know, she's just been through a lot already." He says, and she nods knowingly.

"I know honey." She tells him, before pulling away. She goes back to doing her dishes and the two fall into a silence, both thinking about Santana.

o0o0o0o

The girls get into Santana's room and Santana watches the blonde sit down on her bed and kick her shoes off. She then smiles up at Santana and gives her a curious look, wondering why she is still standing in the doorway just staring at her. "You okay?" Brittany asks, concerned. "Dinner went better than I had thought it would." She says honestly, hoping that it had been the same for Santana.

Santana nods her head and walks over to Brittany. "It went well." She agrees.

Brittany grins and reaches out, hooking her fingers in Santana's belt loops then pulls her towards her. "What movie do you want to watch?" She asks, gently placing her hands on Santana's hips.

Santana shrugs her shoulders, covering Brittany's hands with her own. "I don't have very many." She says with a frown, glancing over to her shelf that holds her DVDs. It's mostly filled with video games a a few movies she doesn't think Brittany will really be interested in. "But you can pick it out." She says with a shrug, looking back down at Brittany.

The blonde nods and stands up from the bed. She squeezes Santana's hands before letting them go and walking over to the DVD collection to look them over. "You have a lot of super hero movies." She states, glancing over at her girlfriend.

Santana nods her head and blushes a bit, hoping Brittany won't think she is completely lame.

"Oh, the Dark Knight, I love this one!" Brittany exclaims, pulling the DVD out.

She looks over at Santana who nods her head, letting Brittany know she is okay with the choice. Brittany then turns her attention to the DVD player, turning it on and putting the DVD in.

"I um, I g-got you s-s-something." Santana says quietly as she watches Brittany put the movie in.

Brittany turns to look at her curiously and notices how nervous Santana looks, but the brunette is also smiling. Brittany turns back to the DVD player and hits play before standing up and walking over to Santana. "What did you get me?" She asks curiously, reaching for Santana's hands.

Santana ducks her head down and smiles bashfully. She starts to tell her but then she decides just to show her instead. So she lets go of Brittany's hands and moves over to her dresser where she had been keeping the gift until she could give it to her.

She pulls the unicorn onesie out and bites down on her lip, turning to face Brittany and present it to her.

Brittany takes the onesie out of Santana's hands and holds it up, letting it unfold. She smiles widely and drops if back down so she can see Santana. "This is awesome." She says excitedly. "Thank you so much," She says sincerely, pulling Santana into a big hug. "I'm going to wear it now." She says once she pulls back.

Santana grins and pulls her own out of the drawer before going into the bathroom to change into one herself.

o0o0o0o

Santana follows Brittany outside onto the front porch, shutting the front door behind her. She spots Brittany's motorcycle sitting in the driveway and she smiles, "You rode your b-bike." She states, eying it. She's really starting to like riding it and honestly she's a little bummed that it is getting too cold to ride it.

Brittany glances over at it and nods her head. "Yeah, riding it calms my nerves." She admits with a small shrug. "Although it was a little risky in the dress I was wearing." She says, glancing down at the dress that is currently in her arms, since she hadn't wanted to change.

Santana smiles and looks at Brittany adoringly. "You were really that nervous?" She asks curiously.

Brittany laughs and looks away, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I just wanted them to like me and it wasn't like the normal meet the parents situation. They'd already heard things about me and didn't like me. I already had points against me before even getting here." She explains.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure my mom loves you." Santana says with a smile. "And Manny will come around." She assures.

Nodding her head, Brittany exhales through her nose. "He didn't kill me, so that's always good." She says with a hint of a smirk. "As long as you still like me, that's all that really matters." She says affectionately, pulling Santana to her and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. "I'll keep working on him though." She adds with a smile.

Santana grins and rests her hands on Brittany's arms. "I-I want to k-k-kiss you again." She blurts out, her eyes glancing down to Brittany's soft pink lips.

Brittany giggles, "You can kiss me as much as you want." She says with a grin, her own eyes darting down to Santana's naturally pouty lips.

Santana's eyes move back up to Brittany's and then back down to her lips. She takes a deep breath and subconsciously licks her bottom lip. Her heart feels as if it is going to burst out of her chest at any moment and she can feel her palms starting to sweat.

She really wants Brittany to lean in and make the move, but it doesn't seem like she is going to. She wants _her_ to kiss her.

Brittany's thrombus start caressing the small of Santana's back, trying to calm her down a bit. She can tell how worked up and nervous Santana has suddenly gotten and she knows it is because she wants to kiss her, but is afraid to make the move herself.

But Brittany wants to see if she'll do it.

So she waits.

Santana's gaze moves back down to Brittany's lips and she slowly starts to lean in. She can hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears and she feels close to passing out, yet her body continues moving forward towards Brittany's lips.

Their lips finally meet and Santana's whole body tingles with excitement. It's just as good as she had remembered.

Brittany's hands wrap tighter around Santana's waist as she pulls her in closer to her, pressing their bodies together. Santana's arms wrap tightly around Brittany's neck and she slowly starts moving her lips against Brittany's, just like she had done earlier in the day.

"M-my lips feel all t-t-tingly," Santana whispers, once she pulls away, though she keeps her face close to Brittany.

Brittany grins and rubs her nose against Santana's, before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"D-do you feel tingly t-t-too?" Santana asks, making Brittany giggle against her lips.

Brittany nods her head, letting her nose brush up against Santana's cheek. "My whole body is tingling." She admits, smiling affectionately at the girl, making Santana grin.

Santana caresses the back of Brittany's neck with her fingers and smiles at her, dimples showing and nose scrunching up.

Brittany can't help herself and she leans back in, kissing Santana again. Her hands move up and down Santana's back as she slides her lips against Santana's puffy ones. After a second, she inhales deeply through her nose and pulls away with a small groan. "I should get going." She says reluctantly.

Santana pokes her bottom lip out and pouts up at her girlfriend.

Brittany pokes Santana's bottom lip with her finger and smiles adoringly at her. "Your mom will probably be out here any second." She says with a small smirk.

Santana continues frowning but nods her head, knowing that Brittany is right. "T-T-thank you for c-c-coming." She says sincerely, pulling Brittany into a hug.

Brittany holds Santana tight and presses a kiss to the top of Santana's head. "I had a good time." She tells her honestly. "i love you family."

Brittany pulls back after a second and smiles back at the warm smile Santana is presenting her. "I'll see you tomorrow baby," Brittany says affectionately, giving Santana's hands a squeeze. She takes a step back and lets go of Santana's hands before spinning around and walking down the sidewalk.

As she approaches her motorcycle she has to take a deep breath in, trying to compose herself. Honestly, if she would have stood there kissing Santana for much longer, she isn't sure if she would have been able to control herself. It was getting to the point where all she wanted to do was push Santana up against the door and shove her tongue down her throat.

Okay so that isn't exactly romantic.

It's just that she's never had to wait this long before sleeping with someone. She doesn't mind waiting, because she wants Santana to be comfortable and ready if they ever do that. But that doesn't mean that it is easy for her to control herself. Especially considering just how much she wants Santana.

She grabs her helmet and places it over her head turning back to look at the front door. Santana is still standing there watching her with a smile on her face. It makes Brittany grin back as well although Santana can't see it because of the helmet.

Brittany climbs onto her bike and starts it up. She gives Santana a wave, before walking the bike out of the driveway and riding away.

**A/N: **So let me know as always! (:

Also if any of you are interesting in RP's on tumblr, I created a new one! You should check it out and also audition if you'd be interested or know anyone who may be! (: It takes place in a Homosexual Rehabilitation Center. Sort of based of off 'But I'm a cheerleader'.

Main RP Tumblr : gayrehabilitationrp. tumblr

My tumblr: o0H3ATH3RMICH3LL30o


	12. Chapter 12

The Sound of Silence

Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the super long wait! I have been super busy and to be honest not inspired at all to write… :/ I don't really feel like this chapter is very good because I kind of forced myself to write. But hopefully you still enjoy!

Also apologize for the shortness, but I just really wasn't inspired, but wanted to go ahead and get this up for you guys!

Santana climbs out of Brittany's car, the blonde taking her hand to help her out. Santana smiles bashfully, just like she does everyday when Brittany opens the door for her and helps her out. It's not that she needs the help or even asks for it, but she does kind of like it. She's never been treated this way by anyone before.

Once she's out and has her backpack on her back, Brittany holds her hand out once again. Santana looks up at her a bit questionably and Brittany just smiles shyly.

Brittany takes Santana's hand in her own, and laces their fingers together. "Is this okay?" She asks, a bit unsurely. They'd yet to show much PDA at school other than a few hugs and a couple of kisses on the cheek. She's not sure how comfortable Santana is with it. "I've never really been a fan of PDA, but when I'm with you I can't exactly remember why…" Brittany says honestly. Brittany is constantly wanting to be touching Santana in some way, and even more so, she wants everyone to know that Santana is hers. She's never had a need like that with any past relationships.

Santana bites down on her lip and beams back at Brittany. letting her know that it's okay. She starts walking and tugs on Brittany's hand, to get her walking as well.

They walk into the school and Santana fears that she's going to get some kind of harassment for holding Brittany's hand, but nothing really happens. They get a few surprised looks, and almost everyone's eyes go down to their hands, but nobody says anything. She isn't sure if it's because they don't really care or because they're scared of Brittany. Probably the latter.

They get to Tina's locker and are surprised to see Artie at her locker as well, talking to her. They slow down their pace, not wanting to interrupt anything, but it seems that they're just talking so the two slowly approach.

"Hey guys." Tina greets the both of them, her eyes glancing down to their laced hands.

"Hey Tina." Brittany greets with a polite smile, and Santana smiles at her best friend as well. Both of their eyes then move down to Artie who is also staring at their hands, looking a bit confused.

He clears his throat a bit awkwardly and blushes a light shade of pink, glancing up at them. "I'll see you later Tina." He says a bit shyly, looking up at her before rolling off down the hallway.

Santana gives her best friend a curious look, once Tina's attention is pulled away from Artie's retreating form. "What?" Tina asks, trying to sound annoyed, but the smile on her lips, contradicts it.

Brittany isn't really sure what's going on so she just watches curiously and a bit confused. "Are you dating Artie?" She asks, making both Tina's eyes and Santana's snap up to her. Brittany gives her girlfriend a small shrug, not really knowing what she did.

"I-what? No." Tina says, her face turning bright red. She turns to her locker, shaking her head furiously and starts, fumbling around with folders that are stacked up in her locker, not actually having something to do. "No, we're friends." She continues, still shaking her head.

Santana cracks a grin and looks up at Brittany who raises both brows in slight amusement. "He was my lab partner last year, he's…nice." She says, not really being able to come up with anything else. He really was a sweetheart and obviously smart, he's just not her cup of tea. But it is cute how Tina seems to have a big crush on him.

Tina turns to look at Brittany and gives her a small and slightly shy smile. "Alright, you ready for class?" Tina asks, shutting her locker and turning to look at Santana.

Santana nods in response, and the three of them start walking down the hallway, Brittany and Santana's hands still intertwined. When they reach the door, Tina walks inside, leaving the two of them alone to say their goodbyes.

"I'll see you after class." Brittany says, although, it's obvious that she'll be there and it didn't really need to be said. She's been walking her to and from all of her classes almost since they met.

Santana nods her head, smiling at her girlfriend and reluctantly releases the blonde's hand. Then Brittany leans in and places a soft kiss on her cheek, making her blush like crazy. When Brittany pulls back, Santana smiles bashfully at the blonde and glances around the hallway to see if anyone was staring at her, but they weren't.

Brittany grins back at her girlfriend and chuckles softly. "Go to class babe." She tells her, nodding her head towards the door.

Santana blushes even harder at the term of endearment and her heart skips a beat. Maybe even a couple beats. She gives Brittany one last smile, before walking into her classroom, that goofy, love sick smile still very present on her face.

When she sits down next to Tina the Asian girl just shakes her head and chuckles at the wide grin on Santana's face. "It's still so weird seeing you like this." She remarks with a smile, but Santana frowns slightly. "It's good though, just different." She assures, making Santana give her a soft, slightly embarrassed smile.

o0o0o0o

Santana walks into the cafeteria, Brittany at her side. It had taking some convincing and a bit of pouting, but she'd convinced Brittany to have lunch with her and _her_ friends in the cafeteria today, instead of going off campus with Brittany's. It's not that she didn't want to, because really she's starting to really like Brittany's friends, except Quinn of course. She wants to like Quinn, but it's obvious that the girl doesn't like her. But she wants Brittany to get to know her friends as well.

Brittany glances around the cafeteria, looking kind of like a lost puppy. It amuses Santana how out of place Brittany seems to be. She wraps her fingers around Brittany's wrist, gaining her attention and raises a brow at the blonde. She nods her head towards her usual table, where her friends are already sitting.

When they get to the table, all of her friends look up at them a bit confused. Santana just smiles and sits down next to Tina, pulling Brittany down next to her.

"Hey Brittany," Tina greets, giving the girl a small smile.

Brittany just smiles back, a bit awkwardly and nods her head up in a greeting. "What's up guys?" She asks, looking around the table at all of Santana's friends who are looking at her as if she'd grown two heads. _God_, and she thought _her_ friends treated Santana badly. "I hope it's cool that I have lunch with you guys today." She says, her voice still just as awkward. But she's making a effort and that is what counts.

"Of course it is Brittany." Tina says, before glancing around at the rest of the table, giving them encouraging looks, which make them all nod and smile as well, even if some are fake.

Santana smiles at all of her friends, before pulling the peanut butter and banana sandwich out of her lunch bag. She pulls one half of it out of the sandwich bag and passes it over to Brittany, giving her a smile.

Brittany gives it a curious look and hesitantly takes it from Santana. "What is it?" She asks curiously, flipping one of the corners up to get a look at it, which makes her grimace. "Peanut butter and banana?" She asks, scrunching her nose up. "I think I'll pass." She says with a chuckle, handing it back to Santana. "I'm not really hungry anyway." She says with a shrug.

Santana gives her a look that says she doesn't believe her, because she doesn't. Brittany is _always_ hungry. She had told Brittany last night to bring something to eat for lunch since they were eating in the cafeteria and the Cafeteria food is like the worse thing you can eat. But obviously, Brittany hadn't done what she told her.

Santana then pulls out an apple from her bag and passes it over to her girlfriend. Brittany shakes her head, smiling at Santana, and takes the apple from her. "Thank you." She says sweetly. "I'm going to go and get a drink. Do you want one?" She asks, pulling a few dollars out of her pocket, and looking over at her girlfriend, who nods her head. "Water?" She asks, getting up, and Santana nods once again. Brittany gives her a smile before heading over to the vending machine on the other side of the cafeteria.

"So you guys are like serious? You're exclusive?" Kurt pipes up when Brittany is out of earshot.

Santana looks over at him and gives him a smile, nodding her head firmly.

"No offense, but that's weird." Rachel comments, making Santana frown at her. "Come on Santana, just a month ago she was throwing you into dumpsters and tossing slushies in your face." She says matter of fact.

Santana shakes her head, her brows furrowed, because Brittany has never done that. Sure, her friends have, but Brittany has never targeted her before. She's not sure if there was a reason behind it, or just her luck, that she'd never gotten in the girls way. She's pretty good at hiding and can say she hasn't been thrown in the dumpster nearly as many times as her friends.

"Guys, come on I think she really likes her." Tina says, relieving Santana. She's not comfortable enough to speak during lunch to them, so she's happy that at least Tina is on her side and trying to help her out. "Look, I'm not exactly 100% team Britt, but Santana is happy, so I'm giving her a chance." She says, making Santana beam at her.

She leans over and nudges Tina with her shoulder making the Asian girl smile at her.

Santana then feels hands on her shoulders, making her tense for a few seconds before relaxing, knowing that it is Brittany. A water bottle appears in front of her face and she grabs it, looking up at the blonde who is smiling down at her. She sits down next to Santana, keeping her body turned to the side to face her girlfriend, and the rest of her friends, considering she is sitting on the end.

Santana gives her a thankful smile, before turning back to her sandwich.

Brittany watches her take a bite, grimacing a bit, but unable to not smile at her. "So gross," She says with a chuckle, scrunching her face up. Santana narrows her eyes at her as she chews and Brittany just sticks her tongue out at her.

The others watch the scene in front of them, with shocked and very confused faces. None of them have ever seen Brittany act this way, or think that she was capable of acting this way with another human being. It's a little weird to see.

Brittany directs her attention off of her girlfriend and picks the apple up that she had been offered. She takes a bite and notices all of Santana's friends looking at her, which makes her suddenly feel a bit self conscious. "What?" She snaps, making them all jump a bit, and pull their eyes off of her.

Santana gives her a look, that tells her that was not okay and Brittany just shrugs.

"So Santana, I don't mean to be a bother, but have you given anymore thought to the Glee Club? Regionals are coming up and we don't have the full amount of members that we need." Rachel says, matter of fact. "It would really help all of us out, if you could join. You don't have to do anything, but sway in the back." She tries explaining hoping that the girl will give in.

Santana looks down, and sighs a bit. She's getting annoyed with Rachel, for always asking her. She has given an answer, and that answer is no. Yes, she wants to join, she always loves watching them perform and she always wishes it were her up there, but she just can't. She'd pass out or have an attack in front of all those people for sure.

Brittany looks from Rachel over to Santana who is looking down at the sandwich on the table, picking at the crust. She places her hand on the girls back and leans in to her. "Do you like to sing?" She asks curiously, not knowing this fact.

Santana looks up at her and just gives a small shrug in response. She loves to sing, and it's her dream, but nobody knows that. It's not like she could ever do it. She can't even talk to her friends at lunch, how is she supposed to get up on a stage in front of thousands of people and sing for them?

"It doesn't matter if she likes to sing." Rachel responds, interrupting the two of them and pulling Brittany's attention over to her. "She doesn't have to, we just need bodies. You are welcome to join as well." She says, giving the blonde a small smile and a nod.

Brittany lets out a chuckle and shakes her head. "I'm not joining Glee Club." She says as if she's offended that she had even been offered. "No offense." She adds quickly, noticing the hurt expressions on all of their faces. "Just not my thing." She adds with a small shrug, before looking back over at Santana.

Santana looks over at Rachel and shakes her head, letting the Diva know her answer for like the 100th time. Rachel huffs in response, but doesn't say anything and returns to eating her salad.

Santana looks guilty, and looks back down at her lunch, feeling bad that she isn't able to help out her friends. Brittany notices, and starts rubbing her back comfortingly. "Don't feel bad," She says quietly, leaning in closer to Santana. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She assures her, before placing a soft kiss to her temple. "Leave her alone about it." Brittany then says louder, directing her attention over to the Diva who suddenly looks startled. "If she wants to join, she will, but quit bugging her about it." She says firmly, making Rachel nod her head vigorously.

o0o0o

The girls get into Brittany's car that afternoon after school, and Brittany turns to her girlfriend, watching her put her seatbelt on. "It's weird always having so much free time after school." She says with a small smirk. "Normally my afternoons are spent in detention." She says, chuckling.

Santana grins at her and shakes her head a bit. "I guess I'm k-keeping you out of t-t-trouble." She says with a smirk of her own.

"You are." Brittany nods in agreement. "Who would have thought," she says with a sigh, and a smile. "Seriously, it's kind of weird if you think about it." She says matter of fact.

Santana nods in agreement. "A quiet n-nerd b-being able to make badass Brittany Pierce whipped, and keep her out of trouble." She says then giggles a bit. "D-Doesn't make any sense." She adds with a small shrug.

Brittany's eyes widen a bit and she tilts her head at the girl, frowning. "I am _not_ whipped." She says firmly. "Brittany Pierce can't be whipped." She adds, and Santana just bites down on her lip, trying not to laugh. Brittany gasps at her and reaches out to shove her shoulder. "Take it back!" She says firmly, though she can't help smile.

Santana bites back her laughter and shields herself away from her girlfriend's slapping hands, Okay, ok-kay! You're not whipped!" She says, trying to stop the attack on herself. Brittany stops her attack and sits back in her seat, satisfied with herself. She gives Santana a smirk and turns around in her seat, putting the car into reverse. "But you t-totally are." Santana pipes up, not being able to hold back a giggle.

Brittany gives her an incredulous look, and tries keeping it, but it doesn't work and she bursts out into a grin as well. She lets out a loud sigh and shakes her head, choosing to ignore Santana's statement. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come over, but I kind of think I just want you to go home." She says in a faux serious voice.

Santana gasps at her, and then pouts. "I w-want to g-g-go to your house." She says, giving the blonde her best puppy dog eyes. "P-Please."

o0o0o

The front door opens and Brittany's head snaps up, startled. Santana sees her whole body tense up, and it freaks her out a bit. She scoots closer to the blonde and gazes at her curiously and a bit fearfully. "W-who is it?" Santana asks in a small voice, hoping it's not like a burglar or something.

Brittany's eyes never leave the entrance to the kitchen where you can see the living room, but she shakes her head a bit, snapping out of her stupor. "Uh, my mom." She answers simply. "Santana, we should go." She says, finally pulling her eyes away from the doorway to look at Santana.

"W-why?" Santana asks confused. Her brows furrow, and she frowns as noises can be heard throughout the house, her mother making her way closer to them.

Brittany grabs her hand and starts to pull her out of the kitchen but before they can make it to the door, they see Brittany's mother walking towards the stairs and some man behind her.

"Oh, Brittany, I didn't know you'd be home." The woman says, obviously surprised to see her daughter. She also seems a bit annoyed.

Brittany nods her head and pulls Santana a bit closer to her, making the woman's eyes move over to the Latina. "Mom, this is Santana." Brittany introduces in a voice that Santana had never heard her use. It sounds so vulnerable and almost fearful. "My _girlfriend_." She then adds with just a bit more confidence, but her eyes still seem a bit fearful.

The woman looks Santana up and down, and gives her a polite smile that Santana can tell is fake. "Nice to meet you Santana." She says in a too sweet voice. It's so sweet that it's actually a little creepy to Santana.

Santana gives her a small smile and looks her in the eye for a few seconds, before having to look away, being too nervous. She focuses her eyes on her hands, which she is wringing in front of her.

Brittany's mother raises a brow at Santana and then turns to her daughter. "Can she not speak?" The woman asks a bit rudely. "Or is she just stupid?"

"Mom!" Brittany shouts incredulously. She knows that her mother doesn't know about Santana's condition, but that still doesn't mean she has to be so rude. Brittany turns to her girlfriend and pulls her closer to her. "We were just leaving." She says, glancing back over at her mother, ignoring the man that is still behind her, watching the scene impatiently.

Without another word, Brittany grabs Santana's hand and just about drags her out of her house. She doesn't stop until she's at her car, opening the door for Santana. "I'm sorry," She mumbles, shaking her head, obviously frustrated and a little angry. "I didn't know she'd be home so early." She continues apologizing as Santana climbs into the car.

Brittany then makes her way over to the drivers side and climbs in. She looks over at her girlfriend who has her hands folded in her lap, her head bowed and Brittany can see her shaking slightly.

Sighing, Brittany turns in her seat and places her hands over Santana's. "Santana, I'm so sorry." She apologizes once again, and Santana shakes her head, but makes no effort to look at her or speak to her. "Baby, are you okay?" She asks worriedly, bringing one hand up to caress the back of Santana's head.

Santana still continues staring down at her lap, making no effort to move or speak. Brittany can see her chin tremble and it infuriates her even more. She hates that her mother has made Santana feel so bad. She'd never intended on her meeting her mother, not that she was ashamed of Santana, it's actually the other way around.

"I'm going to take you home alright?" Brittany says gently, and once again gets no response from her girlfriend. Letting out another small sigh, Brittany leans over and places a gentle kiss on the side of Santana's head, before turning back around and starting her car.

The whole ride over is completely silent except the music Brittany turns on, keeping the volume low. She keeps glancing over at her girlfriend, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of her, but the entire ride, she sits staring down at her hands, her head bowed and her shoulders slumped. It worries Brittany, and also just fuels her anger towards her mother.

When they finally get back to Santana's, Brittany climbs out of the car and jogs around to the passengers side, opening the door for Santana. "Alright babe, you want to go inside?" She asks softly, placing a hand gently on Santana's leg.

Santana finally looks over at her and nods her head. It's then that Brittany sees the unshed tears filling the brunette's eyes, which breaks her heart even more. "Oh Santana, I'm so sorry." She says for the hundredth time, feeling a few tears stinging her eyes as well.

Santana doesn't do anything to respond, but she slowly climbs out of the car. She wraps her arms around herself and glances back at Brittany who is standing beside the car a bit awkwardly.

"Umm, do you want me to go?" Brittany asks hesitantly, before tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. The last thing she wants to do is leave Santana right now, but a part of her feels like Santana probably doesn't want to be around her right now.

But Santana shakes her head at the question, looking up to meet the blonde's eyes. Her bottom lip quivers, a few tears escaping her eyes making Brittany pull her into a tight hug. She kisses the top of Santana's head, caressing her hair with one hand and the small of her back with the other.

"Let's go inside." Brittany suggests softly, pulling away from the brunette. Santana nods her head and Brittany takes her hand, leading her up to the front door.

When they get inside, Manny and Maribel are both in the living room. Manny is on the floor doing some exercises for his knee and Maribel is sitting on the couch, on her laptop. And as soon as they enter, both look over at them.

Brittany turns a bit nervous and bites down on her lip and Santana walks over to them sitting down next to her mother. She curls into Maribel's side, and Maribel looks confused but moves her laptop and quickly wraps her arms around her daughter.

"What the hell did you do?" Manny asks, looking over at Brittany angrily. He moves over to the couch as well and sits down on the other side of his sister.

"I-I didn't-" Brittany tries to say but then she stops, not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry." She just about whimpers, feeling terrible for letting this happen. "My mom, she came home and I didn't know she'd be there." She tries explaining, although it doesn't really say much about why Santana is upset.

"What happened?" Maribel asks, a lot calmer than Manny.

Brittany frowns, her brows deeply furrowing and she looks down at the ground. "My mom came home and she met Santana and she can be rude and it just upset her." She explains, wrapping her arms around herself, looking guilty.

Maribel sighs and directs her attention down to her daughter, "You're okay honey." She tells her softly.

"What did she say?" Manny asks, looking as if he is about ready to go over to Brittany's and kill the woman.

Brittany shakes her head, trying to push out all the guilt and need to comfort Santana, so that she can focus for a second and speak to Manny. "She just made a remark, asking if Santana can't speak or something, because she introduced herself and Santana didn't." She explains. "She doesn't know." She adds, referring to Santana's disorder. "And she's just kind of overall a bit cold and intimidating. She made Santana uncomfortable." She says, her voice cracking a bit, the guilt getting too much.

"Brittany, honey, it's not your fault." Maribel tells her. "You can't control other people." she says, knowing how Brittany feels. The guilt is radiating off of her, and Maribel can tell she looks almost as distraught as Santana, if not more. "Things like this happen." She says matter of fact. She's raised Santana and so she is very used to Santana having panic attacks or just being extremely distraught from an uncomfortable situation or a person saying something.

Brittany just nods her head, but doesn't say anything in response, not entirely believing Maribel. But she's definitely not going to argue with her.

"We've got her now, you should probably go." Manny says in a surprisingly calm voice.

Brittany opens her mouth to protest, then thinks better of it. She nods her head and glances over at Santana who is still curled into her mother's side, her face buried in her neck.

Brittany turns for the door but before she can even take two steps, Santana says, "Don't go." Brittany spins around to look at her girlfriend who is now untangling herself from her mom. Santana stands up and walks over to Brittany, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Don't go," She repeats, only this time it's mumbled as she buries her face into Brittany's neck.

"I won't." Brittany says softly, wrapping her arms tightly around Santana. "I'm not going anywhere." She assures her.

o0o0o0o

"W-who was t-th-that man with you mom?" Santana asks, looking up at Brittany from her place in Brittany's arms. They've both changed into some onesies and are cuddled up on her bed, watching TV.

Brittany's body tenses underneath Santana and she lets out a sigh. "I have no idea." She answers honestly. She bites down on her lip and hesitates to tell the girl anymore, but she decides to just do it. She trusts Santana, and honestly she is the first person that she has ever talked about this with. "She brings home different guys all of the time." She admits quietly.

Santana lifts herself up and turns to look at Brittany, holding her weight up on her forearm. "Like she…she ch-cheats on your d-dad?" She asks a bit confused.

Brittany just nods her head, reaching up to brush a stray piece of hair behind Santana's ear. "I like when you wear your hair down." She says, randomly, but affectionately.

Santana blushes, and averts her eyes a bit, biting down on her lip. She looks back at Brittany and smiles at her. She looks hesitant for a few seconds, before she finally leans down and kisses Brittany quickly on the lips.

Brittany giggles and brings her hand up to the back of Santana's head, pulling her back down to her. She pulls Santana into another kiss, pressing her lips more firmly to the girls, not being satisfied with the other kiss.

Santana giggles against her lips, before pulling back. She smiles down at her girlfriend, then turns a bit more serious after a minute. "Does your d-dad know about your m-mom?" She asks curiously, though she is sure that he doesn't.

Brittany shakes her head and pulls out of Santana's grasp, making her frown. "I don't want to talk about my parents." She says then suddenly pushes Santana down onto her back. Santana gasps making the blonde smirk.

Brittany rolls over onto her side and smiles down at her girlfriend. She brings one hand up to caress the brunette's cheek gently, before leaning down and pressing her lips against Santana's. She adjusts her body a bit, leaning over to hover halfway over Santana as she moves her lips against Santana's.

Santana's hands come up and wrap around Brittany's neck as she kisses the blonde back. Her heart is hammering in her chest and she's pretty sure that Brittany can probably feel it too. She had no idea that kissing someone could feel this good. Her breath catches a bit when she feels Brittany's hand, run gently down her side and then back up.

A bit hesitantly, Brittany pokes her tongue out of her mouth, gently licking Santana's bottom lip, before retracting it again to see how Santana would react. When she feels Santana's fingers dig into her neck and a whimper escape her mouth, she knows that Santana wants it.

She smiles into the kiss, and caresses her fingers softly against Santana's cheek as she licks Santana's bottom lip once again, but this time a bit firmer and longer. The brunette gasps and Brittany takes that as an opportunity to slide her tongue into Santana's mouth.

Their tongues meet and Santana moans loudly into the kiss, her legs shifting beneath Brittany. Her hands move up behind Brittany's head, tangling her fingers in blonde locks.

Brittany leans over Santana even more, resting her forearm on the opposite side of Santana. Her other hand comes rests gently on Santana's neck, her thumb caressing the girls cheek as their tongues continuing to battle one another.

After a couple of minutes, Brittany pulls back then places a soft peck to Santana's lips before pulling back more, and looking down at the girl. She smirks when she sees Santana slowly flutter her eyes open, looking dazed. "You okay?" She asks gently, smiling down at her girlfriend.

Santana nods her head, her face going flush. She smiles bashfully and averts her eyes away from Brittany's gaze, letting out a small giggle.

"You're adorable." Brittany says sweetly. She can't take it anymore and leans back down, attaching her lips to Santana's once again, this time a bit more forcefully. She hears Santana gasp once again underneath her, but she doesn't hesitate to reciprocate the kiss again, not taking long for their tongues to find each other again.

Brittany's hand runs up and down Santana's side again, then over her stomach and back to her side, like they just don't know where to go. Really, she knows where she _wants_ them to go, but she also knows that is probably way too fast for Santana.

After a few minutes, Brittany is the one to pull away, groaning just a bit, making Santana frown. "What's wrong?" She asks a bit fearfully. "D-did I d-do something wrong? I know I'm p-probably not the best k-kisser but-

"Santana, baby, it's not that." Brittany interrupts her with a small chuckle. "I just…I need to…cool down." She says matter fact, making Santana's eyes widen a bit. "Before I can't control myself." She adds with a smile, bringing her hand up to cup Santana's cheek.

Santana blushes, and smiles shyly. "Oh, okay," She says quietly, averting her eyes away from Brittany, a bit embarrassed for some reason.

Brittany sighs and smiles down at Santana, tapping her on the nose. "Why are you so perfect?" She asks, half groaning, resisting the urge to lean down and kiss her again. She wants to kiss her and never stop, but she also knows if she does that, she won't be able to stop herself from going further and she knows that Santana isn't ready for that. She just wants her so bad, and it doesn't help that she's used to getting sex pretty regularly, but hasn't had it in weeks.

Santana rolls her eyes at Brittany's comment but smiles, blushing a bit harder. "_You're_ p-perfect." She says, bringing her hand up to Brittany's cheek.

Brittany leans down and nuzzles her nose into the crook of Santana's neck, making the brunette giggle, her hands coming up to the back of Brittany's head. Brittany places a gentle kiss on the brunette's neck, followed by another.

Santana keeps giggling from the tickling sensation, tilting her head, squishing Brittany's head between her own and her shoulder. When Brittany's kisses continue, turning more into sucking and nipping, Santana can't help but moan. She tilts her head in the other direction, giving Brittany better access, her fingers tangling in blonde locks. "B-Brittany," Santana just about gasps out.

Brittany continues kissing her for a few more seconds before pulling back with yet another groan. "I'm sorry," She apologizes. "I c-can't seem to control myself." She says with a smirk, holding herself up over Santana. "But I'll b-be good." She says, turning her body and lying back down on her back. "Come here," She says, reaching out for the girl.

Santana smiles and curls herself into Brittany's body. "I'm s-sorry," Santana apologizes quietly, her fingers, tracing the pictures on Brittany's onesie.

Brittany, picks her head up to look down at Santana, though she still can't see anything but the top of her head. "Why are you sorry?" She asks curiously, running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"F-For not wanting to…d-do _that_ yet." She explains, blushing a bit at the topic.

"Don't apologize for that." Brittany says firmly, wanting Santana to know she really doesn't need to. "I understand that you aren't ready and it's completely fine." She says honestly. Sure she wants Santana in every way, and it's getting harder and harder to control her urges, but she'd never push Santana into anything. "I don't want you just for sex Santana, I care about you and _yes_, I want to do that, but only when you are 100% sure that you are ready." She says, giving Santana a squeeze.

Santana can't help but blush when Brittany admits that she wants to do that stuff with her. Sure it should be assumed, since they're dating, but it's weird because she's never had anyone want her like that. It makes her feel all tingly everywhere, and her stomach flip. She tilts her head up and places a soft kiss to the underside of Brittany's jaw, before snuggling into her even more. "Thank you," She says softly.

**A/N:** I apologize if this chapter disappointed! Hopefully, I'll get some inspiration back really soon! Maybe some awesome reviews could help! Also ideas on something you'd like to see whether it's big or just something really small and cute or something, I'd love to know!

Also me and my new awesome friend Shiix, created a RP on tumblr based loosely off of this story! I'm Santana and she is Brittany and it has a Brittana endgame. We have most characters but are adding a few new ones, so if you'd like to audition I'll love you forever! I'll also love you forever if you go check it out (: status-quo-rp. tumblr. com


End file.
